Yuri! on Fantasy
by BebbekKuning
Summary: [MPREG] kehidupan Viktor sebagai seorang Elf selalu terlihat abu-abu di matanya, tapi semuanya berubah saat dia bertemu seekor Warewolf yang menamakan dirinya Yuuri. Otabek yang hanya manusia biasa dan berpropesi sebagai Paladin, jatuh cinta pada seekor Fairy yang bernama Yuri. Bisakah kisah cinta diantara ras yang berbeda ini berjalan lancar? [multi pairing inside]
1. Prologue

Declaimer : Yuri! on ice bukan milik saya, selamat menikmati

* * *

-o0o-

Prologue

-o0o-

Di Bumi kita, memeliki banyak Keajaiban, Ras, Suku, kepercayaan, Negara dengan bermacam-macam kebudayaan dan hukum, tapi awal dari cerita ini ada di sebuah Negara dimana _kedamaian_ dari seluruh Negera berada…

Historiya, sebuah Negara netral yang di huni oleh banyak Ras dan kaum dari berbagai macam Negara, tempatnya yang dekat dengan laut dan posisinya yang ada di tengah-tengah perbatasan dari semua Negara, membuatnya menjadi tempat transaksi dagang dari berbagai Negara, barang yang dijual beragam dan apapun itu di SAH-kan di Negara ini.

"SILAHKAN! SEBUAH RAS LANGKA DARI NEGARA JEPANG, RAS _WAREWOLF_ DARAH SERIGALA JEPANG MURNI MENGALIR PADA DIRINYA!"

"hooo… se-ekor _Pure Blood_ , lumayan langka pada generasi sekarang ini"

"bulu hitam legam dan mata dengan warna mata g _old marcury_ yang menyala"

"masih kecil, tapi aku yakin kalau wujud manusianya cantik dan elegan…"

Negara yang memperjual belikan apapun,

benar,

 _ **apapun**_

Makhluk – _Warewolf_ mungil yang hanya bisa terduduk lesu sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan pandangan takut dan risau.

 _"100 SILVER!"_

 _"150 SILVER!"_

 _"350 SILVER!"_

harga untuk _Warewolf_ mungil yang terus bergetar ketakutan itu makin melonjak dan tidak berhenti, dia menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan bulu ekornya yang lebat, melingkar dan terus bergetar.

"1 _GOLD_! Tidak ada yang berani lebih tinggi lagi dari 1 _gold_?!" sang pedagang yang sudah jelas gembira dengan harga dari seekor _Warewolf_ yang didapatnya "kalau begitu –"

"5 _gold_ "

Entah karena reflex, sang Warewolf mungil mengangkat kepalanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya yang sedikit kabur karena air mata yang keluar, matanya yang sedikit bengkak mencari-cari asal suara yang membuat instingnya mengatakan kalau dia harus mencari sumber suara yang lembut yang masuk ke telinganya.

"OOOH!" para pedagang dan pembeli disekitar tempat itu bersorak kagum dan memberikan jalan untuk sang Pembeli yang memberikan harga tertinggi.

Dari kerumunan –yang membukakan jalan, disana, berdiri dengan tegak seorang pria dengan rambut panjang* berwarna kelabu mendekati Silver dengan matanya berwarna Blue Shappire, mantelnya yang berwarna hitam berkibar pelan seiring ia berjalan pelan mendekati sang pedagang yang sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya.

" _Elf_ …" ucap sang pedagang mengedintifikasi kalau ada sepasang daun telinga yang lancip dan 2 kali lebih panjang dari Ras manusia.

"…aku tau dia, dia salah satu pewaris darah dalam pemilihan raja berikutnya di kerajaan Rusia…"

"apa yang dia lakukan disini…?"

Bisikan demi bisikan berterbangan kesana kemari, langkah ringan dari sang aria – _Elf_ membuat sang _Warewolf_ terpana akan sosok yang bejalan kearahnya, tangan sang _Elf_ merogoh tas pinggannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kecil dari dalam tersebut dan melemparnya pada sang pedagang "ini uang yang kau inginkan" suara sang _Elf_ terdengar lembut namun dingin di telinga sang _Warewolf._

"ah! Ya! Tentu! Silahkan! Ini kunci kandangnya dan surat tanda kepemilikan dari–" suara sang pedagang seolah-olah menghilang dari indra pendengarannya, semuanya terasa membisu saat iris _gold marcury_ dan Shappire bertemu, sang _Elf_ yang pertama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kunci yang diberikan sang pedagang dan gulungan kertas yang berwarna putih dengan pita biru yang mengikatnya agar tetap tergulung dengan rapi.

… **klank…**

Suara derit silver yang saling bergesekkan membuat Sang _Warewolf_ tersadarkan dan ditarik kembali kedunia nyata, sang _Elf_ tersenyum lembut padanya, Jemari lentik mengusap dan mengelus kepala dan tubuhnya secara bergantian, ditambah dengan aroma manis yang keluar dari sang _Elf,_ membuatnya sangan tenang.

"kemarilah… kamu akan pulang bersamaku" tubuh sang _Warewolf_ kecil terangkat dan detik berikutnya, dia ada dalam dekapan hangat sang _Elf_ yang menutupinya dengan kain mantelnya pada bagian depan, sang _Warewolf_ kecil awalnya kaget dan tegang, tapi kemudian rileks dan menatap _Elf_ yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

Seolah sadar dengan pendangan lembut dari sang _Warewolf_ "ah… aku belum memperkenalkan namaku ya?" jemari lentiknya kembali mengelus bulu hitam lembut yang ada di dekapannya "Namaku Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov"

Setelah sekian lama dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sang _Warewolf_ diculik dari keluarganya, dia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan suaranya keluar dengan nada lembut.

"Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri"

Terpancar rasa puas dan lega di mata Viktor, bibirnya mengembang, membentuk senyum lebar yang memancarkan kebahagian "Yuuri… nama yang indah"

Yuuri memalingkan pandangannya dan lebih memilih untuk memendam wajahnya di dada bidang Victor, Victor tidak bilang apa-apa saat dia melakukan ini, justru mengeratkan pelukan dan posisinya menggendong Yuuri.

* * *

A/N :

*bayangkan Viktor yang berumur 27 tahun, tapi rambutnya panjang, dan bertelinga Elf

karena ini prologue, aku langsung update chapter 01


	2. Chapter 1

-o0o-

Chapter 01

-o0o-

"VIKTOR?! DIMANA KAU?! CEPAT KELUAR! KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT UNTUK MENGHADIRI PESTA DANSA DI ISTANA!" teriakan yang terus meraung dari tenggorokan seorang pria paruh baya dan berperawakan seperti _Dwarf*_ –walaupun dia adalah seorang _Elf_ , dilihat dari telinganya yang hampir menyentuh top head yang digunakannya.

Beberapa dari para pelayan menghela nafas mereka, sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan sang laki-laki yang merupakan pemilik sekaligus kepala keluarga di mansion tempat mereka bekerja.

"papa, Viktor meninggalkan surat ini" seorang gadis _Elf_ berambut hampir mendekati warna merah dengan kulit sedikit kecoklatan dan bermata shappire memberikan papa –Yakov Feltsman, dan memberikan secarik kertas padanya.

Teriakan Yakov terhenti saat dia menerima kertas dari anak perempuannya –Mila Babicheva, dengan pelan Yakov membuka kertas tersebut.

" _ **aku pergi ke Historiya, menggunakan sihir teleportmu. love Vitya**_ "

Mila langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Yakov saat mendengar geraman dan gretakkan gigi keluar darinya "PENJAGA-"

 **BANG!**

Sekali lagi teriakan Yakov terhenti saat mendengar pintu depan mansionnya dibuka –dibanting– dengan kasar, pandangannya langsung terkunci pada sosok yang dicarinya selama berjam-jam yang lalu "aku pulaaaang!" Viktor masuk sambil memancarkan aura gembira dan senyum lebar saat melihat Yakov dan Mila –yang posisinya sedikit menjauh dari Yakov.

"grr… VIKTOR-"

Entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini, tapi sekali lagi teriakan Yakov terhenti saat melihat apa yang dibawa Viktor, sebuah bola bulu berwarna hitam? –bukan! Itu seekor anjing, sekali lagi Yakov geram dan mengirimkan tatapan kematian pada anak tertua di keluarganya, pendangannya terlihat jelas kalau dia menginginkan penjelasan sekarang.

"dia Yuuri, aku membelinya saat di Historiya" Yakov memandang Yuuri –yang tertidur pulas didalam dekapan Victor dengan tatapan Jijik dan marah, tapi kemudian dia menghela nafasnya, menyerah dengan rasa ingin sekali dia membuang Yuuri keluar dari rumahnya, Yakov tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu hasil perbuatannya kalau dia membuang Yuuri yang jelas membuat Viktor akan bertindak positif, positif kalau dia tidak akan pernah pulang lagi kerumah.

"terserah, cepat bersiap masuk ke mobil, kita sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke istana" Yakov melangkahkan kakinya, Mila mengikutinya dari belakang setelah memberikkan sedikit elusan pada kepala Yuuri dan senyuman pada Victor seolah mengatakan _dia sangat imut_ , lalu melangkahkan kakinya, kembali mengikuti Yakov menuju keluar dari mansion.

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa, Viktor masuk kekamarnya dan meletakkan Yuuri yang masih tertidur di atas tampat tidurnya, tapi Yuuri langsung terbangun saat tubuhnya menyentuh kasur yang lembut tapi dingin "Viktor…?" sedikit mengantuk, Yuuri memperhatikan Viktor yang mengganti bajunya dengan Tuxedo hitam dengan sepasang sarung tangan putih, rambutnya diikat rendah dengan sedikit menyisakan beberapa helai dibagian depan dan membuat rambutnya terlihat seperti menutupi ¾ dari wajahnya.

Viktor memberikan senyuman lembut pada Yuuri, tangannya merogoh kantong jas, mengeluarkan sebuah pita biru berbahan sutra dengan hiasan sebuah bell di bagian tengah yang berwarna emas juga mengeluarkan suara kecil yang indah "Yuuri, kemarilah aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga dan beberapa dari kerabatku" Yuuri tidak mengatakan apa saat melihat pita yang di peggang oleh Viktor, kemudian menurut saja dan melompat dari ranjang, duduk tegak di depan Viktor.

Viktor berlutut dan mengikatkan pita ditangannya dengan simpul kupu-kupu, setelah memastikan tidak terlalu kencang dan tidak terlalu kendor di leher Yuuri, Viktor kembali mengangkat Yuuri dan mendekapnya lembut, membawanya keluar kamar.

Yuuri sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang sekarang ' _aku tidak mau menjadi beban Viktor, aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku berguna_ ' terkilas sebuah ide dalam benak Yuuri, setelah beberapa menit berpikir, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan idenya tersebut.

"hmn? O–?!" Yuuri menaiki bahu Viktor, kemudian melingkarkan ekor dan tubuhnya disekitar leher Viktor, membuat Viktor seperti sedang mengenakan Syal bulu berwarna hitam dari belakang, Viktor sedikit geli dengan bulu lembut Yuuri yang menyentuh tengkuknya "kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas, sebelum papa meneriakku lagi" Viktor melanjutkan langkahnya sambil mengelus kepala Yuuri yang Rileks di bahu kanannya, Viktor tertawa pelan saat merasakan ekor Yuuri di bahu kirinya berkibas dengan ritme pelan, tanda kalau dia merasa senang dengan sentuhan kecil dari Viktor.

-o0o-

Dalam perjalan menuju istana di kerajaan Rusia, tidak ada yang membuka mulut atau mengomentari penampilan Viktor dengan Yuuri yang melingkar sekitar bahu Viktor, mata Gold Marcury-nya menatap Orang –Elf di sekitarnya memancarkan cahaya bingung dan penasaran.

Seolah tau dengan maksud pandangan Yuuri "Yuuri, yang duduk di depanku ini adik perempuanku Mila Babicheva" Viktor mengenalkan Mila yang mengenakan gaun simple berwarna pink dan merah "…dan ayahku Yakov Feltsman" dengan sedikit kaku, Yuuri mengangguk pelan menyapa keduanya dalam diam.

Mila tersenyum saat mata Yuuri memperhatikan dirinya "hee… aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya tadi, tapi kamu memiliki bulu dan mata yang sangan cantik" pujian Mila membuat wajah Yuuri terasa sangat panas, ekornya bergerak pelan dipundak Viktor yang masih belum mau melepaskan senyum kebahagiannya.

Yakov mendengus kesal "Viktor, kau baru saja menurunkan namamu dari muka public karena sudah memungut anak anjing–"

"– _Warewolf_ " mata Yakov berkedut saat Viktor memotong perkataannya, kemudian terbuka lebar, kaget dan tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya "Yuuri itu _Warewolf_ yang aku beli di Historiya" ucap Viktor sekali lagi mengkoreksi perkataan Yakov.

"AAAAPAAA?!" disebelah Yakov –Mila tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksinya dan reaksi Viktor yang masih memasang muka datar, dipundak Viktor –Yuuri sangat terkejut dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada leher Viktor "KAU BARU SAJA MEMBELI WAREWOLF DARI PEDANGAN BUDAK?!"

Yuri sangat tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini, tapi pada saat dia mau mengetakan sesuatu, kedua tangan Viktor, mengangkatnya dari atas pundak ke atas pangkuan, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yuuri dari belakang "maafkan aku Yakov, tapi aku tidak mau melihat Yuuri dibeli oleh orang yang tidak berperasaan dan tidak bertanggung jawab, dan aku yakin kamu tau perasaanku" Yakov terdiam saat mendengar nada Viktor yang sangat serius, wajah Viktor memang masih menunjukan senyumannya, tapi matanya terlihat sama sekali tidak tersenyum dan dingin.

"hhh…" Yakov kembali menyerah, dia kalah dalam perdebatan dengan apa yang Viktor sangat inginkan, pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan ingatannya masalalu, saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Viktor yang di nodai dalam sebuah gang kecil yang gelap oleh beberapa _Dwarf_ pada masa _Elf_ dan _Dwarf_ masih berperang, perasaannya masih sakit dan tidak mau mengingat saat pertama kali dia menyelamatkan Viktor dalam keadaan yang sangat memperihatinkan, tubuhnya hanya sebesar anak manusia berumur 10 tahun, yang dilumuri oleh noda dan luka yang di sebabkan oleh para _Dwarf_ , tubuh Viktor saat itu sangat kurus dan lemah "baiklah… tapi setelah kita pastikan kalau keluarganya masih hidup, kamu harus mengembalikkannya pada keluarganya" ucap Yakov, mendengus lemas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada cahaya malam di jalan yang dilewati mobil yang di gerakkan oleh supirnya.

tubuh Yuuri menegang saat mendengar perkataan Yakov ' _eh…?_ _aku bisa pulang…?_ ' perasaannya yang tadi takut dan sedih, hilang entah sekarang, dia sangat untuk–

"terima kasih, papa!" baru Viktor mau memeluk Yakov, Yuuri melompat dari pangkuannya dan memelingkarkan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar di tangan Yakov –yang tentu saja kaget dengan skinsip yang dilakukan Yuuri.

"…e…aa….ih…" lirih dan perlahan, air mata Yuuri menetes dari matanya "teri …ma…kha…sih…" ucapnya lirih di sela tangisannya, Yakov tidak mengatakan apa-apa tangannya yang bebas dari pelukan Yuuri mengelus kepala kecil Yuuri dengan pelan.

"kau ini laki-laki, jangan menangis, apalagi di depan seorang perempuan" mendengar itu dari Yakov, membuat Yuuri buru-buru membersihkan air matinya dengan gerak seperti kucing yang sedang mencuci muka, lalu berbalik ke arah Mila dan telinga yang terturun dan mata yang masih basah.

"maafkan atas ketidak sopannanku Mila" ucap Yuuri, menatap Mila –yang entah kenapa melihat background berwarna pink dengan bintang di sekitar mata bulat Yuuri.

Mila dan Viktor –yang sepertinya juga melihat fenomena yang di alami Mila– keduanya saling pandang dan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka histeris dan memeluk Yuuri secara bersamaan, sambil berkicau betapa imutnya Yuuri –yang sekarang kesusahan untuk bernafas.

-o0o-

Sesampainya di istana, Yakov yang pertama kalinya melangkah keluar dari mobil Limonya saat sang supir membukakan pintu, Viktor mengikuti Yakov di belangnya sementara Yuuri mengembalikan posisi nyamannya pada pundak Viktor, Mila menatap Viktor dengan pandangan iri, tapi tetap berjalan dengan elegan di belakan kedua keluarganya.

Didalam istana, pelayan yang sudah standby di dekat pintu utama mengarahkan mereka ke taman belakang istana, dimana pesta kerajaan digelar, langit yang diselimuti oleh selimut hitam dan taburan bintang membuat cristal yang menerangi sekitar taman berkilau semakin terang, sudah banyak tamu dan kerabat yang menghadiri pesta kerajaan ini ' _sudah aku duga kalau kami yang terakhir datang_ ' Yakov mendengus pelan kemudian pergi menyapa salah satu bangsawan yang di kenalnya, Mila bergabung dengan pembicaraan bersama dengan temannya yang ada di tengah taman.

"Viktor" seorang wanita _Elf_ berambut hitam ikal dengan perawakan seksi dan bibir yang sangat sensual, mendatangi Viktor, matanya terpaku pada Yuuri yang ada di pundaknya "tidak biasanya kamu memakai syal bulu" ucap sang perempuan dengan nada menggoda, memeluk Viktor dengan erat, membiarkan dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Viktor "boleh aku minta syalmu?" jemari wanita yang memeluk Viktor meyentuh ekor Yuuri yang berbulu panjang dan lembut ' _tidak pernah aku merasakan syal bulu selembut ini… aku ingin sekali mendapatkannya…_ '

Kaget dengan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba dan mencuim bau yang sangat tidak di kenal mengelilinginya "Maaf Anya, tapi –Yuuri?!" Yuuri melompat dari pundak Viktor dan berlari dengan cepat dari kerumunan yang bingung dengan apa yang baru saja melewati kaki mereka dan kemudian menghilang kedalam semak berry yang menjadi pembatas sekaligus penghalang dari area hutan belakang istana.

"eew… anjing yang tidak sopan, tapi ya sudah lah, Viktor mau kah kamu-" Wanita –Anya memandang jijik pada Yuuri dan justru mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Viktor.

"lepaskan…"

"he…?" Anya meragukan pendengarannya ' _kenapa nada Viktor menjadi sangat dingin…?_ ' mata Anya terbuka lebar saat dia melihat mata dan senyuman Viktor yang sangat dingin diarahkan padanya, pelan Anya melepaskan pelukannya dengan kaku.

Setelah merasakan tubuhnya terlepas dengan sempurna Viktor kembali memasang wajah dengan senyuman hangat pada Anya "terima kasih" kemudian dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju arah Yuuri berlari.

Anya yang di tinggalkan oleh Viktor, berdiri kaku sambil memperhatikan punggung Viktor yang semakin lama semakin kecil dan kemudian menghilang didalam hutan ' _apa itu tadi…? Apa Cuma perasaan ku saja… ini pertama kalinya Viktor menolak permintaanku…_ '

-o0o-

"hah… hah…hah" Yuuri terengah dan terus berlari kedalam hutan, entah kemana kakinya membawa dirinya pergi, tapi dia sangat ingin berlari dari kerumunan tadi.

 _ **cring**_

ke empat kaki Yuuri terhenti setelah mendengar suara bel yang ada di lehernya, kemudian sadar akan sesuatu '… _Viktor…_ ' kalau dia tersesat, matanya melihat sekitar, gelap, dan hanya cahaya dari Kristal kecil dan beberapa jamur yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, setelah matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya, dia mulai mencari jalan pulangnya dengan mengandalkan penciumannya yang tajam.

 _Kau tersesat, Warewolf kecil?_

Yuri terkejud dengan suara yang menggema di dalam kepalanya "si –siapa?"

 _Fufu, aku? Hmm… aku tidak memiliki nama, tapi aku adalah pohon yang menjadi sumber energi dari dunia ini…_

"pohon…?"

 _Benar, banyak yang memanggilku pohon kehidupan di hutan ini._

"anu…" perkataan Yuuri terpotong saat dia melihat sebuah cahaya yang terbang pelan mengitari pohon, sampai kemudian cahaya tersebut jatuh perlahan "ah!" Yuuri dengan cepat berlari kearah cahaya tersebut dan setelah semakin mendekat, Yuuri membiarkan cahaya tadi jatuh diatas punggungnya, dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok sebenarnya dari cahaya tadi " _Fairy_ …" gumamnya pelan, terpana dengan _Fairy_ yang sekarang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di punggungnya, rambut pirang dan tubuh yang kecil yang dibalut dengan pakaian berwarna putih yang indah*.

 _Malang sekali, sebaiknya kamu membawanya berobat ke istana, Elf disini tau yang terbaik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dengan para Fairy_

"kenapa?" pandangan Yuuri mulai khawatir dengan _Fairy_ yang ada di punggungnya.

 _Elf dan Fairy memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat di kalangan kamu mereka._

Yuuri hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kaki kecilnya berjalan hati-hati dan pelan, tidak mau mengganggu _Fairy_ yang sedang tertidur di punggungnya, perutnya bergetar, manandakan dia lapar "…Viktor…" matanya sedikit berair ' _dasar bodoh, kenapa aku lari kedalam hutan… tapi…_ ' sekali lagi sudut mata Yuuri melirik sosok _Fairy_ di punggungnya dengan tatapan khawatir ' _kalau aku tidak kesini, dia pasti sudah mati…_ '

"YUURI?!" telinga Yuuri tegak, tubuhnya mengambil posisi siaga, dia tau suara itu "YUURII!"

Suara itu "VIKTOR!"

-o0o-

Viktor berlari menembus semak, sihir cahaya yang dibentuknya menjadi semacam gelembung sabun berwarna _silver_ , mengitarinya dengan ritme pelan, menerangi dimana dia berlari ' _yuuri… di mana kamu?_ ' rasa khawatir semakin meluap didalam pikirannya, Viktor tau betul hutan ini, tapi beda dengan Yuuri yang tidak tau apa-apa dengan hutan ini ditambah lagi dia masih sangat muda.

Viktor menyumpah dan menggerutu beberapa kali saat rambut panjangnya tersangkut oleh dahan pohon atau kakinya yang tersandung oleh akar pohon dan membuatnya hampir jatuh "YUURI?!" sekali lagi Viktor meneriakan nama _Warewolf_ yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pagi ini ' _cinta?_ ' pemikiran itu membuat Viktor berhenti dari larinya ' _tidak… itu tidak mungkin… aku…_ ' Viktor menggeratakkan giginya, mencoba kembali ke tujuan utamanya, mencari Yuuri "YUURII!"

"…iktor…" walau kecil, Viktor menangkap suara Yuuri dan berlari ke arah barat dari tempat dia berdiri "Viktor!" sekali lagi, suara itu memanggil namanya.

' _aah… aku bisa merasakan Yuuri, dia juga mendekatiku_ ' mata Viktor memperhatikan sekitar, mencari Yuuri di segala arah, kakinya terhenti dan kemudian mulai berjalan pelan saat menembus semak Berry, Viktor menemukan apa yang dia cari selama ini "yuuri…" bisiknya dengan perasaan lega, lutut Viktor terasa lemas, ia biarkan lututnya yang lemas jatuh ketanah.

Seakan tertarik oleh magnet, Yuuri mendekati Viktor pelan, tidak percaya kalau Viktor datang mencarinya "Viktor!" kaki Yuuri melompat girang, menerjang Viktor sampai terjungkal kebelakang "Viktor… Viktor…" Yuuri menggosokkan kepalanya di pipi Viktor, membiarkan ekor panjangnya terus berkibas kesana kemari.

"Yuuri, aku sangat khawatir, jangan lari seperti itu lagi dariku…" Viktor memeluk Yuuri erat menikmati sentuhan kecil dari sang _Warewolf_ yang masih mengusapkan bulu di kepalanya pada pipi Viktor, bulu yang bersentuhan pada kulit Viktor berasa basah, segera Viktor tau kalau Yuuri menangis dalam sentuhan kecilnya.

Yuuri hanya bisa membisikkan "…maaf…" pada telinga Viktor, setelah bebrapa saat menikmati bau Viktor dan menenangkan dirinya, Yuuri menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada iris shappire Viktor "aku ingin kamu melakukan sesuatu!"

Viktor mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti, kemudian Yuuri berputar sedikit dan menunjukkan punggungnya "…Fairy? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Yuuri menggeleng, melirik Viktor dan sang _Fairy_ dari sudat matanya secara bergantian "aku tidak tau, aku menemukannya sedang terbang rendah, dan kemudian hilang kesadaran"

"kalau begitu kita harus cepat membawanya ke istana" Viktor mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada sang _Fairy_ , dari tangannya keluar cahaya berwarna Tosca, menyelubungi sang Fairy dan kemudian cahaya itu membuat tubuhnya mengambang dari punggung Yuuri, terbang di samping tubuh Viktor "ayo kita kembali" Viktor mengangkat tubuh Yuuri dan mendekapnya erat, tidak ingin Yuuri kembali lari lagi dan masuk kedalam hutan.

Yuuri memperhatikan bola yang bercahaya berwarna Kuning yang mengelilingi dirinya dan Viktor, kemudian matanya kembali terfokus pada satu-satunya bola cahaya yang berwarna tosca, _Fairy_ yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di dalam bola tersebut tidak bergerak, pergerakkan satu-satunya, hanya dadanya yang naik turun secara perlahan.

"Viktor! Disini kau rupanya" suara Yakov masuk kedalam pendengaran mereka, pandangan Yuuri beralih pada Yakov, yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal dan khawatir.

' _kita sudah kembali ke tempat pesta…?_ ' Yuuri heran, tentusaja heran, karena yang seingatnya, lari yang ia tempuh, cukup untuk meninggalkan istana dan pulang kembali kerumah Viktor dan keluarganya tinggal.

"Papa! Syukurlah aku bisa segera menemukanmu" Viktor melepaskan satu tangannya dari tubuh Yuuri dan menggerakkan sedikit jari tangan tersebut, bola cahaya _tosca_ –dimana ada _Fairy_ yang masih tak sadarkan diri, mendekati Yakov "bisa tolong bawa Fairy ini ke ruang medis yang ada di istana? Yuuri menemukannya di hutan" Yakov tidak mengatakkan apa-apa, wajahnya terlihat bingung dan kaget.

"hh… baiklah… kau pulang duluan, Mila menginap dirumah temannya lagi, dan aku ada urusan dengan para bangsawan mengenai pimilihan raja berikutnya" Yakov membalikkan tubuhnya sambil membawa bola cahaya tadi di tangannya "dan jangan keluyuran selagi aku tidak ada" sebuah lirikkan mematikan keluar dari mata Yakov, membuat Viktor sedikit merinding melihatnya, pelan Viktor mengangguk singkat, lirikkan Yakov mengarah pada Yuuri yang hanya memandang Viktor dan Yokov dengan pandangan bingung "Yuuri… jaga Viktor agar dia tidak keluar rumah" ucap Yakov pelan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam istana.

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang "hhhh…" Viktor menghela lega, Yuuri menaiki pundak Viktor dan melingkarkan tubuhnya lagi, mengbaskan ekornya yang panjang dan berbulu lembut di pipi Kanan Viktor.

"Viktor, capek? Tidak apa-apa?" ucap Yuuri dengan menempelkan kepalanya pada pipi kiri Viktor.

' _aah… kamu memang tempat dimana aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri…_ ' Viktor mengelus kepala Yuuri, dan makin mendekatkan kepalanya, capek dan stress dari tubuhnya menghilang seketika saat dia bersama dengan Yuuri, pereasaannya benar-benar sangat tenang dan terasa damai "ayo pulang… aku yakin kamu lapar"

* * *

A/N :

* Dwarf : salah satu jenis Kurcaci di dalam cerita ini, Dwarf memiliki perawakan kecil dari pada manusia normal, tapi memiliki kekuatan fisik yang 5 kali lipat lebih tinggi dari ras lain. penampilan mereka memiliki ciri khas otot yang sangat kekar (tidak peduli ganre, laki-perempuan, dua-duanya punya tubuh macho)

* bayangkan Yurio umur 15 tahun, bertelinga seperti Elf, memakai kostum Agape, bersayap peri, dan hanya beruukuran tidak lebih dari telapak tanganmu


	3. Chapter 2

Terima kasih sekali lagi dengan Reviewnya.

Declaimer : Yuuri on ice bukan milik saya.

Maaf kalau kalian sedikit susah membayangkan Yuuri versi warewolf, bayangkan saja anak serigala / anjng kecil yang besarnya seukuran dengan kucing yang bisa melingkar di bahumu.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ada typo di Chapter lalu, sekarang dan Chapter mendatang.

Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan jika memang perlu (Author pemalas).

Setting cerita Fantasy dengan bumbu Sci-fi abad 21 ke atas, sekitar jaman Big H*ro Six beraksi di Movie mereka.

aku harap kalian menikmati cerita yang aku buat sebagai selingan saat masa UAS di kampusku

Silahkan menikmati ;)

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 02

-o0o-

Suhu yang perlahan mulai menghangat, Matahari yang menggantikan kerja sang Bulan mulai naik secara perlahan, sinarnya membangunkan makluk hidup, menandakan kalau pagi telah datang, dan keramaian perlahan mulai memenuhi jalan di ibukota Kerajaan Rusia, Saint Petersburg.

Tapi terbitnya sang matahari membuat sebuah pengecualian pada seorang Manusia yang tertidur di ruangan medis yang berada di dalam istana kerajaan, rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit berantakkan dibalik lipatan tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja kerja, sama sekali tidak terusik oleh cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela kaca tanpa tirai yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

 **Tok! tok!**

Setidaknya tidur sang Manusia terputus karena suara ketokan pintu dari luar ruang medis, sang manusia mengeluarkan desahan halus dan membuka kelopak matanya, menunjukkan mata onix-nya yang pekat "masuk…" ucupnya dengan disusul sedikit gerutuan yang hanya dia sendiri bisa mendengarnya.

Dari pintu, masuk Seorang _Elf_ yang berseragam penjaga istana –kalau pandangan sang Manusia tidak salah lihat, karena matanya masih sangat mengantuk "Tuan Otabek Altin, Raja ingin meminta laporan tentang _Fairy_ yang ditemukan kemarin malam" kata sang penjaga dengan nada datar dan tegas.

Sang manusia –Otabek Altin, memperoses informasi yang baru saja didapatnya, pelan, Otabek berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi yang ada pada ruang medis "ambil itu, berikan pada Raja…" tangan Otabek menunjuk pada beberapa tumpukkan kertas di atas mejanya " _Fairy_ -nya baru bisa di bebaskan setelah dia bisa terbang kembali, untuk sekarang, aku yang akan menjaganya" sang penjaga berkedip beberapa saat, mencerna perkataan Manusia mengantuk yang ada di depannya, kemudian mengangguk mengerti, keluar dari ruangan dengan tumpukkan kertas di tangannya.

Otabek mendengus pelan, dan kembali menguap, memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah pelan.

-o0o-

Disisi lain dari ruang medis, seorang –seekor? _Fairy_ terusik dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari menyentuh kelopak matanya "nm…" kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampakkan iris zamrud yang berkilau disela sinar matahari "dimana ini?!" tubuh mungilnya tersentak dengan pemandangan asing di sekitarnya "apa… yang…" saat dia mencoba untuk mengepakkan sayapnya, dia tidak bisa terbang, merasa ada yang ganjal dangan sayapnya "…sayapku?" mata iris zamrud itu melebar dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sayap kirinya sobek, tidak sampai pada pangkal, tapi hampir terputus jika dia menggerakkannya sedikit.

Sebelum panic mulai menyerang "jangan terlalu digerakkan, kalau kau tidak mau sobekkannya melebar" suara Otabek, membuat sang _Fairy_ mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Otabek –yang memegang secangkir kopi, mengenakan jas putih –khas seseorang yang berhubungan dengan laboratorium dan medis, kemeja biru yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka –memperlihatkan tulang dan otot yang sedikit terlihat dari sela-sela kemejanya, kaki yang dibalut dengan celana hitam dengan sepatu vantopel yang juga berwarna hitam, membuat sang _Fairy_ sedikit terpana –tapi dia langsung menyingkirkan pemikiran tersebut.

"KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUAT SAYAPKU SOBEK! BERANINYA KAU DASAR MANUSIA SIALAN!" Otabek sangat kaget dengan suara sang _Fairy_ yang tiba-tiba meneriaki dan memakinya, jemari kecilnya menunjuk-nunjuk –bahkan mengeluarkan jari tengahnya "KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA SUSAHNYA AKU LARI DARI –" teriakan sang Fairy tiba-tiba terhenti, lalu matanya –sekali lagi memperhatikan sekitar, ruangngan yang jelas sama sekali tidak dia kenal "–kenapa aku bisa ada disini?! JAWAB!" Otabek tidak langsung menjawab, dia memilih untuk meminum kopinya dulu.

Tapi diam-diam, Otabek tersenyum tipis dari balik cangkir kopinya ' _seperti kata pepatah –entah kata siapa… jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya…_ ' dengan gerakan pelan, dia menaruh cangkirnya di meja terdekat dan menarik sebuah kursi, mendudukkan dirinya lalu merogoh sebuah kaca mata berframe biru* dari dalam saku jasnya "aku akan menjawabnya setelah aku mengobati sayapmu dulu…" entah Otabek sadar atau tidak, tapi senyuman tipis yang tadi disembunyikannya tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Sang _Fairy_ membatu di tempat, dia sangat yakin kalau pipinya merah –sangat panas dan terasa terbakar melihat wajah Manusia di depannya "a –apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" kakinya sedikit mundur dari pandangan Otabek yang memperhatikannya seperti seekor binatang buas yang sedang memperhatikan mangsanya.

Alis Otabek sedikit berkedut, dia paling tidak suka kalau penjelasan atau ucapannya harus di ulang kembali "mau di sembuhkan? Atau tidak?" nada datar dan wajah datar, tapi pandangannya yang lembut membuat sang _Fairy_ menyerah dan membelakangi Otabek, membuka sayapnya perlahan, memberikan akses penglihatan lebih baik untuk Otabek, Otabek menaruh telapak tangannya beberapa centi diatas sayap yang sobek dan " ** _Heal_** " cahaya berwarna biru menyelubungi tubuh sang _Fairy_.

Tubuh sang _Fairy_ yang awalnya sedikit tegang, perlahan mulai rileks '… _hhmh… apa ini? rasanya benar-benar rileks dan nyaman…_ ' kaki sang _Fairy_ bergetar dan terjatuh, terduduk diatas meja khusus, tempatnya tadi tertidur "…nnh…" desahan nyaman keluar dari bibir pinknya yang mungil, membuat Otabek sedikit terjengit mendengarnya, iris zamrudnya melirik dari sudut mata, memperhatikan sayap kirinya ' _sobekkannya menutup…? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar, kalau sayap yang sobek bisa di sembuhkan…_ '

Disela konsentrasi dalam proses penyembuhan "Otabek" Otabek bergumam pelan.

"ha?" sang _Fairy_ sedikit terganggu dengan gumaman Otabek barusan ' _Otabek…? Apa itu? Nama?_ '

"Otabek Altin" Sang _Fairy_ mengerti apa yang Otabek maksud sekarang, Otabek sedang mengenalkan dirinya, dia sekarang mulai sedikit paham kenapa ruang medis ini sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, Otabek –sebab dari sepinya ruangan ini, dari luar, Otabek terlihat seperti pria penggerutu yang tidak suka dengan sekitarnya, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pria yang lembut dan baik hati –semua bisa disalahkan dengan wajahnya yang kurang berekspresi yang lebih mirip ras _Gnome_ * dan sikapnya yang pendiam juga tidak menyukai tempat ramai.

Sang _Fairy_ menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyum puas dan sedikit bangga dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui mengenai Otabek "Yuri… Yuri Plisetsky"

Otabek hanya diam, tidak merespon, sampai sobekkan sayap dari sang _Fairy_ –Yuri menyatu dengan sempurna "…selesai, untuk sementara, jangan terlalu banyak terbang… nanti sobekkan sayapmu bisa terbuka…" belum sempat Otabek menyelesaikan penjelasan medis untuk Yuri, kepala dan pandangannya terasa berat.

"Otabek…?"

 **Duk!**

Dengan benturan yang sangat keras, kepala Otabek membentur penggir meja dimana Yuri duduk –membuat sang _Fairy_ kaget "…uuhg…" tangan Otabek melipat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya "biarkan aku tidur sebentar…" beberapa detik setelah Otabek menutup matanya, dia tertidur dengan pulas, tidak mempedulikan keberadaan sang _Fairy_ yang menatapnya heran.

' _kenapa dia…?_ ' pelan tapi pasti, Yuri mendekati Otabek memperharikan wajah Otabek, matanya tertutup di balik kaca matanya yang sedikit miring karena posisi tidur Otabek yang menghadap kesamping dan tangannya yang terelipat di sekitar kepalanya, jemari mungilnya menyentuh kulit dari salah satu jari Otabek ' _Mana*nya hampir habis…_ ' pelan Yuri mencoba terbang, berhasil, tapi tidak terlalu tinggi, kemudian memposisikan dirinya dan duduk di atas kepala Otabek kemudian duduk disana ' _setidaknya dengan begini, mananya bisa pulih lebih cepat_ '

 _Fairy_ memiliki kemampuan khusus, sayap mereka bisa menghisap mana dari alam sekitarnya, membuat para _Fairy_ tidak perlu khawatir akan kehabisan Mana, itu juga yang menyebabkan _Fairy_ memiliki umur yang panjang, sama dengan _Elf_ yang bisa hidup lebih dari 2 abad, itulah sebabnya sayap para _Fairy_ sangat berharga di antara ras mereka, tapi –entah sebagai ganti dari kemampuan khusus tersebut, tubuh Fairy sangat lemah dan mudah terjangkit penyakit apa bila alam atau sumber Mana disekitarnya kotor dan tercemar.

"nngh…" sang pemilik kepala mengeluh sedikit di balik tidurnya, tapi eluhannya terhenti saat Yuri mengelus kepala Otabek dengan lembut, mengalirkan Mana ke tubuh Otabek secara perlahan.

"dasar manusia bodoh" bisik Yuri, kemudian tertidur diatas kepala Otabek, menghirup harum manis di antara rambut hitam lebat sang Manusia yang dia tiduri.

-o0o-

Otabek membuka kelopak matanya, mencoba untuk focus dari balik kacamatanya ' _sudah berapa lama aku tidur…?_ ' baru dia mau bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kesadarannya terfokus pada sesuatu? Yang ada di atas kepalanya ' _ada aliran Mana yang mengalir masuk…?_ ' jalan pikir Otabek langsung terhenti saat merasakan sebuah pergerakan kecil dari _sesuatu_ yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"nnmn…?" sesuatu tersebut mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Otabek yakin, kalau sesuatu –Yuri, sedang tertidur diatas kepalanya.

Otabek adalah manusia yang sabar, dan dia tau kalau sekarang ada sebuah senyum simpul yang terlukis di wajahnya, Yuri menggeliat pelan diatas kepalanya, mungkin sedang melakukan peregangan dibalik tidurnya, insting Otabek berkerja dan memberitahunya kalau dia harus pura-pura tidur, Yuri yang masih tidur diatas kepalanya, mengambil posisi duduk.

"…ffuaaahmn…" nguapannya terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Otabek, setelah merasakan beberapa elusan dari tangan Yuri, Otabek menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya.

Setelah merasakan Yuri turun –terbang? dari atas kelapanya, Otabek membuka matanya perlahan "…Yuri?" panggilnya pelan disela acting bangun tidurnya, mendapati sang _Fairy_ yang dicarinya duduk membelakanginya, rambut _honey blond_ yang menutupi sebagian dari wajah sang _Fairy_ , tapi Otabek bisa melihat ada warna kemerahan di ujung terlinga sang _Fairy_ "kau sedang apa…?"

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Yuri dengan nada yang ketus, masih belum bisa menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah ' _AAAHK! DASAR BODOH! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN YURI PLISETSKY?!_ ' inner self-nya berteriak dengan nada yang sangat tinggi, menyesali perbuatan yang menurutnya sangat memalukan, dia masih belum mempercayai dirinya kalu dia tertidur karena mencium bau manis yang keluar dari rambut Otabek.

Sementara Yuri sedang bertarung dengan rasa malu, lain cerita dengan Otabek yang sekarang sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa dan senyuman di wajahnya, melihat reaksi Fairy yang masih membelakanginya, membuat Otabek tau sebuah kenyataan kecil, kalau Yuri adalah Fairy yang pemalu "kamu mungkin bisa pulang sore ini" ucap Otabek, mencoba untuk meluruskan Otaknya agar tidak lagi terfokuskan dengan rasa ingin tertawa di depan Fairy yang terlah menjadi pasiennya selama semalam penuh.

Mendengar suara Otabek, Yuri dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya padanya "pulang…?" ulang Yuri pelan, Otabek menatapnya heran tapi mengangguk singkat sebagai respon "…tidak mau…"

"ha?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG!" Yuri terbang dengan cepat, dan keluar melalui sela jendela yang terbuka di ruangan itu.

"TUNGGU! YURI!" Yuri tidak mengngubris panggilan Otabek dan terus terbang dengan cepat, benaknya mulai terbayang oleh bayangan hitam yang menyeringai lebar, suara tawa dan ejekan memenuhi pikirannya.

 _Hei lihat! Si sayap perempuan keluar dari kamarnya!_

 _Dasar tidak berbakat!_

 _Kenapa kau tidak memiliki bakat?_

 _Kau sama sekali tidak berguna! Pergi kau!_

Kumpulan air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya Yuri menurup matanya, tidak mempedulikan kemana arah dia terbang, sekarang dia hanya ingin menjauh darinya, dari ' _Otabek…_ ' kecepatan terbang Yuri mulai melambat, pandangannya memperhartikan sekitar ' _dimana ini…?_ ' kalau tadi dia terbang dari arah istana –yang ada di tengah kota, berarti sekarang dia ada di pinggir kota. Mata zamrudnya mengamati sektar, dan kemuidian mendapati sebuah mansion di dekat hutan yang menjadi pembatas antara kota dan kediaman pedesaan.

Sayap Yuri yang berkilau dan menebarkan serbuk Mana berwarna biru membawanya terbang rendah, mendekati mansion yang memiliki halaman luas, gerbang yang besar, membuat Yuri mengambill kesimpulan kalau yang tinggal disana adalah seorang bangsawan, perlahan dan hati-hati Yuri terbang mengitari taman bunga yang ada di taman belakan mansion tersebut, senyum terbentuk di bibirnya yang tipis "ah!" yang kemudian menghilang seketika saat dia mendengar ada sebuah suara dari belangnya.

Yuri dengan cepat bersembunyi di dalam semak, matanya waspada, mencari asal suara tadi "hei! Keluarlah, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu!" matanya terfokus pada seekor anak anjing? –bukan, itu anak _Warewolf_ , bulunya berwarna hitam dengan mata _gold marcury_ yang menyala dan ada pita biru dengan hiasan sebuah bel emas yang terikat di sekitar lehernya.

"ada apa?" kali ini suara yang berbeda keluar dari arah belakang si _Warewolf_ kecil yang mencari keberadaan sang _Fairy._

"Viktor, _Fairy_ yang kemarin malam aku temukan terbang kemari!"

' _aku di temukan oleh seekor Warewolf_ ' Dengan segenap keberanian, Yuri melihat satu lagi sosok –kali ini seorang _Elf_ yang bertubuh tinggi dan berambut _platinum blond_ masuk ke pandangan Yuri, wajah sang _Elf_ awalnya heran dan kemudian melihat sekitar ' _mereka yang membawaku ke istana…?_ '

Senyum mengembang di bibir Viktor saat dia merasakan ada sebuah tatapan yang menunjuk kearahnya di semak sebelah kirinya, pelan dan lembut Viktor menjulurkan tangannya di depan semak tersebut "kemarilah, kami tidak akan melukaimu" ucupnya lembut, memperhatikan semak di depannya.

Yuri awalnya ragu, tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau _Elf_ di hadapannya ini bisa dipercaya, perlahan, dia memberanikan diri dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, duduk diatas telapak tangan sang _Elf_ –yang bernama Viktor, kalau dia tidak salah dengar "apa kau memiliki nama?" pandangannya terfokus pada Warewolf kecil yang duduk tegak dengan sinar mata yang memancarkan rasa penasaran.

"Yuri Plisetsky" ucap Yuri pelan, mengamati dengan seksama sosok _Warewolf_ di depannya, entah Yuri sadar atau tidak, tapi ia terbang mendekati sang Warewolf dan duduk diatas kepalanya, merasakan bulu hitam yang sangat lembut di kulit jarinya ' _seperti bulu kucing…_ '

"kebetulan sekali! namaku juga Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri"

"hah?! Jangan bercanda!" Yuri terbang didepan wajah Yuuri "aku yakin kalau aku 10 kali lebih tua dari kau! Di dunia ini tidak perlu ada dua YURI!" sepasang mata yang sekarang saling tatap, zamrud dan _gold marcury_.

Yuuri sekarang benar-benar terkejut dan takut dengan pemilik permata zamrud yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam ' _…ok! Jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya_ '

Keduanya terus saling tatap sampai suara tawa pelan membuat mereka berdua berpaling, mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sang pemilik suara tawa yang sekarang tersenyum, jari telunjuk Viktor menunjuk sang _Fairy_ "mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu… hmn… Yurio! Ya! Yurio!"

"HAH?!" Yuuri menjauhkan diri dari Yuri –Yurio.

"kalau begitu ayo ikuti aku! Kita makan siang!" Viktor memimpin jalan menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Yurio yang tidak sempat menyampaikan protesnya "grrr –keh!"

"aduh! Hei! Kenapa kau menendangku?" Yurio tidak menjawab, dia kembali mendudukkan diri di atas punggung Yuuri, sementara Yuuri yang menjadi tunggangannya hanya mendengus pelan, melangkahkan empat kakinya mengikuti Viktor.

Isi kepala Yurio sekarang sedang di penuhi hal lain ' _…Otabek…_ ' Yurio masih ingat dengan jelas, wajah Otabek yang terlihat kaget dan sedikit –tersakiti? "hhh…" Yurio mengacak rambutnya pelan, mencoba untuk menjernihkan sekali lagi benaknya, Yurio mengelus bulu Yuuri yang membuat bibirnya mengembang, membentuk senyuman tipis yang rileks ' _benar-benar seperti bulu kucing_ '

* * *

A / N :

*terserah mau bayangin kacamatanya Otabek bentuknya seperti apa, tapi saya ngebayangin dia pakai kacamata yang mirip sama punya-nya Yuuri.

*ras Gnome disini, semacam Android / Humanoid Robot yang hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi, tapi system mereka dirancang dan dibuat agar memiliki perasaan.

*kalau yang main game atau langgannan sama ganre Fantasy pasti tau, Mana : semacam sumber dari kekuatan sihir yang ada dalam tubuh makluk hidup, kalau Mana makin menipis, maka semakin cepat Stress dan Capek yang di terima oleh tubuh si makluk hidup.

Ada yang notice cover ff ku? ;) yups, aku juga bisa gambar, see you next week


	4. Chapter 3

Entah kenapa aku jadi dapat nickname Thor dari kalian ( ="=)a

Terima kasih sekali lagi dengan Reviewnya dan dukungannya, aku tidak menyangka kalau banyak visitor dan tanggapan positif di ff pertamaku ini.

Declaimer : Yuuri on ice bukan milik saya.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ada typo di Chapter lalu, sekarang dan Chapter mendatang.

Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan jika memang perlu (Author pemalas).

NOTICE :

Setting cerita Fantasy Sci-fi tahun 2000 –an ke atas, sekitar jaman Big H*ro Six beraksi di Movie mereka

dan –entah ada yang nonton animenya atau tidak, aku juga mengambil referensinya dari anime/novel/manga yang judulnya Mahouka Kouko (sengaja tidak menuliskan judul secara lengkap, karena banyak seriesnya), untuk penggunaan sihir dan sebagainya di chapter mendatang ( =w=)+

aku harap kalian menikmati cerita yang aku buat.

chapter mendatang? tergantung sama internet di rumah yang blakangan lagi down, tapi mungkin aku bakal jadi Thor lagi (=v=)9 ~(semangat)

Silahkan dan selamat menikmati ;)

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 3

-o0o-

Sore hari di jalannan kota _Saint Petersburg_ , sangat damai, kebanyakan penduduk yang mayoritas _Elf_ , memenuhi pinggir jalan dimana para pedagang menjual dagangan mereka pada para penduduk, hampir tidak ada mobil atau kereta kuda yang lewat di sore ini,

 _ **BRRMMMMMMM!**_

Tapi hal itu membuat sebuah pengecualian pada sepeda motor yang mengebut dengan suara yang bisa terbilang nyaring, sang pengemudi menggunakan helm dan kacamata hitam, jas putihnya berkibar karena laju sepeda motornya yang menembus jalanan, sekali-kali matanya melihat sekitar dengan waspada, memeriksa kalau tidak ada yang menghalangi jalannya agar dia bisa terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi "Yuri" entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya dia membisikkan nama tersebut, nama _Fairy_ yang dari tadi pagi ia cari.

 _ **Kiiiit!**_

Rem dan ban sepeda motornya berderit dan menghentikan laju sepeda motornya di depan sebuah mansion pinggir kota ' _kalau aku tidak salah, Mana yang aku alirkan ke dalam sayap Yuri mengarah kesini_ ' baru pertama kali ini kalau dia bersyukur karena mempelajari _Tracing –skill_ untuk melacak dan mencari sesuatu, _skill_ yang sebenarnya ia pelajari karena iseng –disela kesibukkannya sebagai kepala medis di istana, jari pianisnya menekan tombol bel yang ada di pintu gerbang depan mansion, berharap kalau dia tidak salah rumah.

 _ **Psst "**_ _–ya?"_

"Otabek Altin, _Paladin_ * dari Istana, saya yakin kalau kalau pasien saya terbang kemari"

" _ah! Tentu! Tunggu sebentar!_ "

Ada rasa lega dari Otabek karena mengetahui kalau apa yang ada di carinya ada di salah satu mansion bangsawan yang masih memiliki keturunan dari darah kerajaan, dia tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi kalau Yuri – _Fairy_ yang dia cari ada pada tempat yang kotor dengan kondisi yang terluka –tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, beberapa saat Otabek menggeleng, membawa kesadarannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Gerbang di depannya mulai terbuka perlahan, setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, Otabek menarik gas sepeda motornya dan memasuki pekarangan mansion yang sangat luas, garasi di sebelah pintu utama sudah terbuka dan menampakkan deretan mobil dan sepeda motor yang seolah-olah meriakinya dengan _back off Human, I am expensive!_

' _lebih baik aku parkir sedikit menjauh dari para benda mahal ini…_ ' setelah memarkirkan motornya, jauh di pojokkan garasi, Otabek kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar garasi, mendapati pria berambut _platinum blond_ dan iris shappire –Viktor Nikiforov, kalau Otabek tidak salah ingat, dia adalah anak angkat dari Yakov Feltsman, walau pun tidak memiki hubungan darah dari keturunan kerajaan, Viktor telah memenuhi ketentuan sebagai calon raja berikutnya dengan prestasinya memimpin perang dan mendapatkan gelar sebagai _Living Legend_ di kerajaan Rusia "masuk lah" ucapnya pelan dengan senyum tipis.

Otabek tidak menjawab, hanya mengikuti langkah Viktor, melihat isi mansion yang di penuhi oleh lukisan keluarga dan potret kemenangan Viktor yang ke empat kalinya dalam perang melawan beberapa ras yang selama ini menjadi musuh para _Elf_ dan ras yang memiliki hubungan kuat dengan ras _Elf_ "apa dia baik-baik saja? Yuri –maksudku _Fairy_ yang datang kemari…"

Viktor sedikit harus menahan tawa saat mendengar nada datar yang sangat hangat masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya "kau akan terkejut saat melihatnya…" kaki Viktor berhenti di sebuah kamar –kamar tidurnya, kalau mau di perjelas.

Dengan dorongan pelan, Viktor membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengintip, memberi isyarat pada Otabek untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun, Otabek hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan ekspresi yang jelas mengatakan kalau dia tidak tau dan harus berbuat apa, mengikuti Viktor yang menuju kearah tempat tidur _king size_ yang ada di tengah ruangan, matanya terfokuskan pada sang _Fairy_ yang tertidur pulas diatas ' _bola bulu hitam…?_ ' langkah kakinya dibawa lebih mendekat pada ranjang dan matanya melebar, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya " _Warewolf_?"

 _Fairy_ yang seharian ini dicarinya telah tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat rileks –mungkin lebih rileks dari pada saat dia tidur di ruang medis, dia tidur di atas sang _Warewolf_ yang melingkar diatas kasur, Otabek bisa merasakan tangannya sangat gatal –gatal untuk memeluk erat dua makluk kecil yang sedang tidur di hadanpannya "kau tidak apa-apa?" niat jahat-?-nya terhentikan oleh suara Viktor yang memandangnya bingung, Otabek tidak menjawab –dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"boleh saya tau siapa yang di tiduri oleh pasien saya?"

Viktor tersenyum lebar "namanya juga Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri" Viktor duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Yuuri pelan "…tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa tinggal lama disini…"

"apa maksud anda…?" Otabek bisa melihat jelas ada pancaran kesedihan dari wajah Viktor.

 _ **-o0 flashback, siang hari setelah bertemu dengan Yurio : sisi pandang Viktor 0o-**_

" _Yurio! Kamu licik!"_

" _haha! Beda dengan dirimu! Aku bisa terbang!"_

" _aaah! Tungguu!"_

 _Senyumku tidak lepas dan tidak capek untuk terus mengembang saat bersama Warewolf kesayanganku, disela membaca buku, mataku terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Fairy dan Warewolf yang bermain kejar-kejaran di sekitar taman bunga, mengawasi dan memastikan mereka tidak pergi atau masuk kedalam hutan "Viktor" perhatianku teralihkan oleh suara berat dari arah belakang._

 _Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat ayah angkatku berdiri di belakangku "Yakov! Ada apa?" detik saat tatapan kami bertemu, senyumku sedikit turun, sinar mata di mata Yakov mengatakan kalau dia sedang tidak ingin di ajak untuk bercanda, aku bisa membaca jelas ekspresi di wajahnya yang keriput saat dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, dan aku tau apa yang mau dia bicarakan._

" _ini masalah si Warewolf…" senyumku semakin menipis._

 _mataku beralih ke arah Yuuri dan Yurio, mereka masih bermain "kau menemukannya?" aku tidak berani manatap mata Yakov -yang dari tadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku bisa melihat dari sudat mataku kalau dia mengangguk pelan._

 _Aku menghela nafas pelan, aku bisa merasakannya, kalau waktuku bersama dengan Yuuri tidak banyak, aku tau kalau waktu ini akan datang saat setelah Yakov menemukan orang tua Yuuri, dan di saat yang bersamaan, senyuman sedih mengembang perlahan di wajahku "aku tau ini egois, tapi…" aku berbalik, kali ini memberanikan diri untuk bertatap muka pada sang ayah angkat yang masih memasang wajah seriusnya, tanganku terulur dan memeluk erat Yakov "…di dalam hatiku, aku berharap kalau orang tua Yuuri tidak pernah di temukan"_

 _Yakov melepaskan pelukkanku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut, aku samgat tau saat dia memandangku begitu, dia mencoba untuk mengerti perasaanku "jika kau mengatakan itu di depan bocah Warewolf itu, aku yakin dia akan membencimu seumur hidup" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Yakov membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi._

 _Aku tertunduk, walau tidak sedarah, Yakov memang ayah yang hebat bagiku, dan aku tau kalau dia melakukan hal yang terbaik demi kebaikkan diriku dan **hubungan** dengan semua yang ada di sekitarku._

 _"aku lebih tidak mau kalau Yuuri sampai membenciku…"  
_

 _ **-o0 end of flashback, kembali ke alur cerita awal : sisi pandang penulis 0o-**_

Otabek menarik nafas dalam tidak tau harus berkata apa pada pria yang sedang bersedih di hadapannya "anda bisa menemuinya kalau ada waktu" Otabek menatap lurus pada iris _Shappire_ Viktor yang masih sedikit berkabut, karena rasa sedih yang mendominasi pikirannya tidak kunjung hilang.

"seandainya aku bisa, tapi aku tau dan sadar diri, kalau dari beberapa calon raja, aku yang paling di inginkan untuk menjadi raja oleh Rusia –tidak… oleh para bangsa _Elf_ " Viktor berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar, Otabek mengikuti langkah Viktor di belakangnya, ia tau kalau sang bangsawan _Elf_ di depannya membutuhkan teman bicara "di tambah lagi dengan akan adanya perang dengan para _Lizard_ * dan _Diablos_ *"

Mata Otabek menjadi sangat tajam " _Lizard_?" nada bicara Otabek sedikit lebih dingin mendengar nama ras yang di sebutkan oleh Viktor.

Viktor mengangguk pelan "ini adalah perang yang kelima untuk Negara ini dan yang kelima kalinya aku harus memimpin perang" Viktor berbalik dan menatap Otabek dengan penuh harap "…karena itu, aku punya permintaan untukmu"

Otabek tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya, memberikan hormat khas seorang kesatria pada Viktor "apa pun itu…"

Mata Viktor tertutup, berpikir keras dengan keputusannya yang satu ini ' _ini demi kebaikkan Yuuri… tidak apa-apa kalau dia membenciku… asal dia selamat…_ ' kelopak matanya terbuka ' _demi Yuuri!_ ' memancarkan sebuah tekad kuat "aku ingin kau pergi ke Jepang, dan bawa Yuuri kembali ke orang tuanya" nada Viktor yang terdengar penuh kepastian dan kesedihan dibalik wajahnya yang berusaha untuk teguh.

Otabek mengangguk pelan, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya "saya akan melaksanakan tugas yang anda berikan"

-o0o-

Di balik pintu kamar Viktor, ada sosok _Fairy_ yang sedang duduk di _handle_ pintu, mendengar semua pembicaraan antara Otabek dan Viktor, dia mendengus pelan dan terbang menjauh dari pintu "Jepang…" jemarinya mengelus bulu hitam milik sang _Warewolf_ yang tertidur pulas ' _…mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana dengan perasaan si gendut ini…_ '

"…mnh? Yurio…?" geli dengan elusan sang _Fairy_ , sang _Warewol_ –Yuuri membuka sebelah matanya, melihat tampang Yurio yang yang sekilas sangat sedih, kemudian berganti menjadi tatapan tajam yang meliriknya ganas.

"tidur" Yurio kembali menyamankan dirinya diatas tubuh Yuuri, menikmati sensasi lembut dari bulu halus yang hangat dengan jarinya.

Sentuhan kecil Yurio berhasil membuat Yuuri mengantuk kembali "…ffuuaaahmn…" Yuuri menguap lebar, menunjukan taringnya yang tajam dan beberapa gigi kecil yang sepertinya baru dan belum tumbuh, Yurio memperhatikan jumlah gigi Yuuri yang terlihat –sebelum dia menutupnya kembali.

Baru Yuuri mau memejamkan matanya "hei" Yurio mengambil posisi duduk, membuat perhatian Yuuri teralih "berapa umurmu?"

"dalam frekuensi anjing atau manusia?" Tanya Yuuri dengan nada yang sangat mengantuk, tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yurio, Yuuri menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri "kalau dalam frekuensi anjing, aku masuk ke umur 3 bulan…" Yuuri menuap dan menutup matanya pelan, kembali memposisikan kepalanya di atas kasur "…kalau manusia… 13 tahun…"

Hening, hanya terdengar suara nafas yang teratur dari Yuuri di telinga Yurio ' _13 tahun… masih muda… setidaknya dia belum memasuki masa musim kawin…_ ' Yurio pernah mendengar, kalau ras yang berhubungan dengan hewan –terutama _Warebeast_ * dan _Purflix_ *, biasanya memiliki rotasi musim kawin setelah memenuhi syarat _siap produksi_.

Jemari kecil Yurio kembali mengelus bulu halus Yuuri " _semoga dirimu di berkati oleh dewa_ " bisik Yurio pelan dalam bahasa _Fairy_ yang terdengar seperti suara gemerincing bel di malam natal.

* * *

A / N :

* _Lizard_ : tau _Lizardman_? penampilannya kurang lebih bertubuh manusia dengan tampang atau memiliki ciri khas _reptile_ di tubuh mereka, bisa menggunakan sihir, _Lizard_ salah satu dari ras / bangsa _non-human_ (yang tidak memilik moral dan lebih mengandalkan insting, mendekati hewan biasa, tapi lebih buas) = a.k.a. salah satu ras _Monster_ yang ada di cerita ini.

* _Diablos_ : bisa di bilang kalau mereka sebangsa iblis / Oni, hanya saja penampilan mereka memiliki tanduk yang mirip dengan tanduk mamalia herbivora.

* _Warebeast_ : nama _Ware_ dan _beast_ , yang kalau di artikan secara simple, artinya Mahluk Buas, Ras yang termasuk _Warebeast_ disini adalah makluk buas yang memiliki spesies atau tingkat tertinggi di rantai makannan, seperti : Serigala ( _Warewolf_ ), Beruang ( _Warebear_ ), _Warefeline_ sebutan untuk bangsa kucing besar, dan masih banyak lagi (yang tergolong Karnivora / Omnivore bertubuh besar dan berkaki empat). Mereka baru bisa mengambil wujud manusia kalau sudah mendekati masa musim kawin, penampilannya akan terlihat mirip dengan _Purflix_ , dan bisa berubah menjadi wujud hewan sesuka hati.

* _Purflix_ : singkatnya sama seperti _Warebeast_ , hanya saja spesiesnya lebih menjurus ke Karnivora / Omnivora tingkat pertama yang bertubuh kecil / sedang. Contohnya seperti : kucing ( _Felpur_ ), anjing ( _Purpubs_ ), _Purmice_ untuk bangsa pengerat / Omnivora, dan masih banyak lagi. Sudah mengambil wujud manusia sejak lahir, dengan ekstra telinga dan ekor hewan.


	5. Chapter 4

Terima kasih atas review, follow dan favorite, terima kasih juga untuk para Visitor dan Viewer yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Dari Chapter ini, diriku mungkin mulai mengganti style dan cara menulis. Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik atau memberi masukkan dari review. Saya akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlalu lama meng-update cerita ini.

NOTICE :

Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ada typo di Chapter lalu, sekarang dan Chapter mendatang.

Rating naik : K+ jadi : T (masih terus naik)

Ganre berubah : Fantasy and Family jadi : Fantasy and Friendship (masiih terus berubah)

Declaimer : Yuri! on ice bukan milik saya.

untuk informasi kapan Update, check profile-ku

Selamat dan Silahkan menikmati. ;)

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 04

-o0o-

 _Panas… apa ini?_

 _Tubuhku seperti di bawa oleh seseorang… siapa? Viktor?_

 _Pelan aku membuka mataku, dan melihat warna… merah? Mansion tempat Viktor, Yakov dan Mila tinggal terbakar? Kenapa?_

" _cepat! aku akan mengulur waktu!" suara Viktor? Kenapa suaranya terdengar…_

 _Kesadaranku pulih sepenuhnya "VIKTOR!"_

 _Aku meronta sekuat tenaga "VIKTOOOR!"_

 _Mataku memandang sosok punggung dihadapanku yang semakin menjauh "VIIIKTOOOR!"_

 _Viktor memutar kepalanya, ia tersenyum padaku "Yuuri…" aku bisa mendengar jelas dia membisikkan namaku, tapi tidak bisa mendengar kelanjutan dari bisikkannya._

 _Sosoknya makin menjauh dan menghilang di balik ledakan kobaran api yang sangat besar._

" _VIIIIKTOOOOOR!"_

.

.

"HAHH!?" tubuhku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur, nafasku tidak teratur, mataku melihat sekitar dan menyadari kalau aku tidak berada di mansion itu, aku berada di rumah, di Jepang. Sudah hampir 10 tahun sejak aku pulang ke Jepang, hampir 10 tahun aku tidak bisa melupakan tragedi kebakaran di hari itu, aku tau kalau aku tidak boleh gegabah dan egois tapi ' _Viktor…_ ' aku sangat merindukan Viktor, walau hanya beberapa hari aku bersama dengan Viktor, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya, rambutnya yang berkilau, semuanya tentang Viktor terlihat sangat menyilaukan di mataku 10 tahun yang lalu ' _tidak, dia pasti melupakan aku…_ ' aku menggelengkan kepalaku ' _tidak, dia pasti ingat, aku yakin itu!_ '

"Yuuri! Cepat bangun, sarapan sudah di siapkan di ruang utama" seseorang –kakak perempuanku, Mari, memanggil namaku disela kotokkan pintu kamarku, membuat kesadaranku bangkit dengan sempurna.

"mnh…" dengan sedikit peregangan, aku turun dari tempat tidur, mata _gold mercury_ yang menyala –dengan selingan warna emas dan coklat- di dalam redupnya penerangan di kamarku pada pagi hari, mataku menatap pantulan di cermin, pantulan yang memperlihatkan sosok serigala besar berbulu hitam mendekati _indigo_ dengan tinggi 173 _cm_ , cukup –sangat besar untuk seekor ras _Warewolf_ ' _setidaknya pertumbuhan tubuhku sudah berhenti tahun kemaren…_ '

Pelan, ke empat kakiku berjalan dan melalui lorong rumah kayu tradisional khas Jepang, ukuran tubuhku memenuhi hampir setengah dari lebar jalan di lorong menuju ke ruang utama, tempat biasanya sarapan"selamat pagi tuan muda Katsuki" sapa seekor _Felpur_ dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku mendengus pelan pada _Felpur_ berambut coklat di hadapanku, ekor dan telinga coklatnya turun, untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya "Yu _-chan_ , tidak perlu formal begitu, kamu tau sendiri kalau aku tidak suka di perlakukan sebagai tuan muda kan?"

Sang _Felpur_ menatapku kesal "apa maksudmu dengan tidak pantas? sebagai ahli waris dan penerus _clan*_ _Warewolf_ satu-satunya di Jepang, hal ini pantas untukmu!" ah… sial, kalau sudah masuk dalam _mode_ ini, dia sama sekali tidak mau diam "lagi pula kamu itu terlalu rendah hati, aku memang teman saat kamu masih kecil, tapi–"

"ah! Tikus!"

"heh?! Mana?!" ok, sekarang kesempatan emasku untuk kabur dari omelan Yuko –Nishigori Yuko, teman masa kecilku, walau umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua dariku kalau dalam frekuensi umur manusia, dia terlihat lebih muda 10 tahun dari umur aslinya.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar suaranya mengomel karena telah di bodohi –lagi, olehku ' _maaf Yu-chan, tapi aku tidak mau mendengarkan omelanmu di pagi hari_ ' langkahku memasuki sebuah ruang utama, salah satu ruang yang paling luas di rumahku, didalam ruang utama, sudah ada beberapa kepala keluarga dari berbagai ras yang berkerja di _clan_ keluargaku "selamat pagi" sapaku pelan.

"Yuuri! Selamat pagi!" aku di sambut oleh sebuah pelukan dari seekor _Purmice_ _Hamster_ , sahabatku Phichit Chulanont, tubuhnya yang terkena ciuman matahari memelukku erat, tapi tidak sampai membuatku sesak, telinga kecilnya –yang berwarna hitam, bergerak kesana-kemari "duduklah, kemarin malam aku mendapatkan daging rusa segar di hutan" ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya di leherku, tubuh sang _Purmice_ dilapisi dengan _kimono_ merah dan _obi_ kuning _lemon*._

"terima kasih Phichit- _kun_ " aku mendudukkan diri, di depanku sudah tersedia sebuah mangkok besar, yang berisi potongan daging mentah dengan darah yang yang terlihat masih segar, bau manisnya membuat _saliva_ -ku hampir menetes, aku melihat anggota keluarga yang lain, mereka dihidangi oleh masakan matang dan di susun di atas meja kecil, aku ingin merasakan masakan matang, tapi dalam wujud ini, aku tidak akan bisa memakan-makannan matang, itu hanya akan membuatku sakit perut.

"karena keluarga kita sudah berkumpul semua, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu sebelum kita makan" perhatianku teralih, ke ayahku Katsuki Toshiya, kepala keluarga dan juga pimpinan _clan_ di hasetsu, matanya menatapku dengan serius "Yuuri, sebagai ahli waris, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang, untuk melahirkan penerus selanjutnya"

Kalau aku berwujud manusia sekarang, pasti wajahku membentuk keterkejutan dan ke tidak percayaan dengan apa yang baru saja ayahku katakana, tapi kalau dalam wujud serigala, aku bisa mengontrol dengan baik emosiku "ayah tau kalau aku masih belum bisa memenuhi syarat untuk memproduksi anak kan?" nadaku memang terdengar tenang, tapi pikiranku sedang terjadi perang dunia antara emosi dan logika.

Ayahku mengangguk mengerti "aku mengerti dengan keadaanmu yang _late bloomer_ , tapi cepat atau lambat, kau akan masuk ke fase musim kawin pertamamu, dan dari umurmu, aku yakin kau lebih dari siap untuk memasuki tahap produksi, tentu saja kau bisa memilih perempuan dari ras-"

"ayah" aku tau perbuatanku ini tidak sopan, karena telah menyela perkataan ayahku "aku berterima kasih dengan tawaran ayah dan aku akan memikirkan pertunangan ini, tapi bisakah kita makan sekarang?" seolah merespon dengan kalimat terakhir yang aku ucapkan, perutku berbunyi nyaring, membuat sebagian dari kepala keluarga –termasuk Phichit tertawa geli.

Ayahku tertawa pelan "benar juga, kalau begitu, semuanya…" dengan serempak, semua ras yang ada di ruangan mengangkat sumpit, kecuali aku yang menunduk, menunjukkan tanda hormat di posisi dudukku

" **selamat makan!** "

-o0o-

Mataku menyapu pemandangan langit malam yang kelabu, tidak ada bintang, tapi juga tidak ada awan, hanya rembulan yang menerangi langit malam, perkataan ayahku tadi pagi masih menggema di dalam kepalaku, keempat kakiku melanjutkan langkahku di pinggir pantai, pasir dan percikan air terasa sangat nyaman disela kuku dan bulu di kakiku.

"sudah aku duga kau ada disini" tanpa menengokkan kepalaku ke belakang, aku bisa mencium 3 sosok yang sangat aku kenal, mereka adalah salah satu dari kepala keluarga termuda di _clan_ keluargaku "aku yakin kamu pasti tidak terima dengan keputussan si _Boss_ " sang _Purmice_ yang berpakaian lengkap layaknya _Ranger* –_ perkerjaan yang di lakukan sebagian besar anggota keluarganya, kain biru muda dan putih terlihat bersinar di bawah _light armor_ berwarna kelabu yang di gunakannya.

"Hi, kalian sedang apa disini?" sapaku malas, aku kembali fokus pada langit malam.

Sebuah langkah kaki kecil berjalan –lari? Di sampingku "Yuuri- _kun_!" kepalaku harus benar-benar menunduk untuk melihat seorang _Khulaz*_ , dia menatapku dengan mata coklatnya yang bersinar di bawah sinar bulan "ini kesempatan emasmu, kalau mau minggat!"

"Minami- _kun_!" seekor _Cockatrice*_ membungkam bibir sang _Khulaz_ –Minami Kenjirou, kalau aku tidak salah ingat "maaf atas kelancangannya tuan muda!" sang _Cockatrice_ –Ji Guang-Hong membungkuk padaku dan menekan kepala Kenjirou, memasaknya untuk menunduk.

"sebaiknya dirimu menghentikan aktifitas tersebut, perkiraanku mengatakan kalau 90%, tuan muda tidak suka dengan perlakuan formal yang dirimu lakukan" suara _robotic_ yang khas keluar dari belakang Phichit, disana berdiri seorang –sebuah? _Gnome_ yang berwajah datar, kedua lengannya di tutupi oleh sepasang _armlet_ dan pakaiannya yang terlihat seperti seorang _Bartander*_ memberikan kesan _cool_ nya makin kuat di mataku.

"Yuuri, kenalkan, dia _Gnome_ yang yang keluargaku pekerjakan sebagai _Bodyguard_ untukku" Phichit menepuk bahu sang Gnome "namanya Lee Seung Gil"

Aku mengangguk, memberi salam pada Seung Gil "salam kenal Seung Gil" dia membalasku dengan membungkuk sempurna dengan wajah datar ' _uh… aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan para Gnome, aku tidak tau dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan…_ ' dengan indra penciumanku, aku bisa melacak bau mahkluk hidup dalam jarak jauh, tapi kemampuan itu tidak berguna untuk ras _Gnome_ "jadi? Seung Gil, Guang-Hong dan Minami- _kun_ , bahkan Phichit- _kun …_ kalian sedang apa disini?"

Semua kecuali Seung Gil saling pandang, kemudian Phichit tersenyum lebar "kita kemari untuk menculikmu!"

' _ha?_ '

"sejak dari tadi pagi, kami khawatir karena tuan muda tidak semangat saat di tawari untuk bertunangan dengan seseorang"

"eh?" apa ekspresi wajahku –yang penuh dengan bulu ini bisa dibaca semudah itu?

"Yuuri-kun! Ayo kita minggat dari Hasetsu!"

"haa?"

"saya sudah mengirimkan pesan kalau kita pergi liburan, sesuai dengan perintah tuan Phichit"

"tu –tunggu!" akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan waktu untuk sebuah penjelasan "apa maksud dengan perkataan kalian? Mi –minggat? Culik?!" tentu saja aku sedikit panic, karena aku tidak habis pikir dengan dan dari mana ide yang mereka usulan berasal.

Phichit maju ke depan dan tersenyum lembut padaku, pandangannya penuh dengan rasa cemas dan khawatir "kamu masih memikirkan orang yang menyelamatkanmu saat kamu di culik 10 tahun lalu…"

"Phi –Phichit- _kun_?! Ke –kenapa?!" aah… aku tidak pernah bersyukur lebih dari pada ini, bersyukur karena wajahku yang terasa benar-benar panas, tertutup bulu sepenuhnya.

Di samping Phichit, Guang-Hong tertawa pelan "sudah hampir 8 tahun lamanya kami menjadi teman tuan muda Yuuri, mana mungkin kami tidak tau dengan apa yang tuan muda pikir kan"

"itu benar! Yuuri- _kun_! Jangan meremehkan rasa hormat dan kesetian persahabatan kami!" bahkan Minami- _kun_ sampai melompat-lompat girang.

Aku sedikit terharu dengan apa yang mereka katakana, tapi "tidak bisa… sudah hampir 10 tahun sejak aku terpisah darinya… dia –Viktor mungkin sudah tidak mengingat aku lagi" aku bisa merasakan ekor dan telingaku turun karena efek emosi yang lebih kuat menggerakkan kemauan mereka –untuk membuatku terlihat semakin sedih "lagi pula… sekarang Viktor mungkin saja sudah menikah dengan seorang Elf yang cantik… jadi aku tidak bisa–"

"Yuuri" nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut Phichit- _kun_ membuatku terdiam dan menatapku dengan pandangan serius "apa itu benar-benar yang kamu inginkan?"

Kalau saja ada lubang, aku bersedia untuk masuk dan menangis sekuat mungkin di dalamnya, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa aku lakukan, air mataku menetes deras "aku…" bulu di sekitar mataku basah dan air mataku menetes dari rahangku, menyatu dengan pasir pantai "…aku ingin bertemu Viktor, sekali saja tidak apa-apa, melihat wajahnya juga sudah cukup… tapi seandainya harapanku bisa di kabulkan, sekali lagi, aku ingin Viktor tersenyum padaku lagi…" suaraku benar-benar bergetar, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hidup jauh dari Viktor membuatku sangat tersiksa.

"YOOSSH!" suara lengkingan _Khulaz_ membuat aku sedikit kaget, dengan sekali lompatan, dia duduk –menunggangi punggungku "kalau begitu, LETS GOO!"

"EEEH?! Mak –maksud kalian sekarang?!"

"tentu saja!" kali ini Phichit- _kun_ juga ikut menunggangi punggungku dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di belakang Minami- _kun_ , bagiku, mereka tidak terlalu berat –bisa tergolong cukup ringan "Guang-Hong, tolong lihat dari udara, kalau saja ada yang mengikuti atau ancaman yang mendekat"

Guang-Hong mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya "serahkan padaku" perlahan, kedua tangannya berubah menjadi sepasang sayap berwarna putih dan _pink_ di setiap ujung bulunya "Phichit- _kun,_ pastikan kalau _earphone_ -mu aktif!" dengan sekali kepakan, Guang-Hong terbang menjauh dari kami dan menghilang di langit malam.

Sebuah tangan kecil mengelus kepalaku pelan "Yuuri- _kun_ tidak perlu khawatir, kalau Yuuri- _kun_ terluka, aku yang akan menyembuhkannya!" aku hampir lupa, walau tubuhnya kecil, Minami- _kun_ adalah _Healer,_ tidak sekuat paladin, tapi sihirnya dalam penyembuhan sangat tinggi.

"Seung Gil, Navigasi terdekat menuju Rusia" aku bisa merasakan pergerakan Phichit- _kun_ dari punggungku, dia seperti mempersiapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tau apa itu "Yuuri, ini…"

… _ **Cring**_ _…_

Suara bel? Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sebuah pita biru dan bel berwarna emas yang ada di genggamannya "Phichit- _kun…_ itu?!"

Phichit- _kun_ mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar " _Boss_ menyuruhku untuk membuangnya, tapi demi Yuuri –sahabat setiaku, aku tidak akan membuangnya, karena aku tau itu akan membuatmu sedih" dengan bantuan Minami- _kun_ , Phichit- _kun_ mengalungkan dan mengikat pita biru kesayanganku, pemberian dan kenangan satu-satunya dari Viktor "karena tubuhmu tumbuh sangat besar, pitanya hanya bisa di ikat dengan simpul biasa, tidak terlalu sesak kan?" aku menggeleng pelan, menyerap setiap sentuhan dan dari pita yang mengalung beberapa centi di bawah rahangku "aku simpul dua kali agar tidak lepas"

… _ **Cring**_ _…_

"terima kasih…" sebelum aku masuk kedalam dunia khayalan…

"bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" suara datar Seung Gil membuatku di tarik kembali ke dunia nyata, aku tersenyum kearahnya dan mengangguk, tanpa menunggu ancang-ancang, Seung Gil lari dengan kecepatan tinggi di depanku.

"ah! Tuggu Seung Gil –UWAAA?! YU –YUUURIII?!"

"YAHOO!"

Suara derap kakiku –yang di selingi lengkingan takut dari Phichit- _kun_ dan tawa girang dari Minami- _kun_ , mengikuti kecepatan lari Seung Gil yang sekarang hanya sekitar 1 meter di depanku "kalian berdua, lebih baik berpegangan erat kalau tidak mau jatuh" aku bisa mendengar suara Phichit- _kun_ yang merengek untuk mengurangi kecepatan dan suara girang Minami- _kun_ yang meminta untuk menambah kecepatan.

" _sekitar 200 meter di depan kalian ada jurang dengan lebar 10 meter_ " suara Guang-Hong dari Microphone milik Phichit- _kun,_ masuk ke indra pendengaranku, aku menyeringai lebar saat mulai menembus hutan dan melihat ada jurang yang sudah tidak jauh dari kami.

 _ **DAHS!**_

Dengan mulus, aku dan Seung Gil melompat tinggi di atas jurang "HYAAAA!" suara Phichit- _kun_ naik beberapa octav, cengkramannya di bulu pada punggungku makin kuat, tubuhnya dan Minami- _kun_ sedikit mengambang di atas punggungku.

 _Moment_ saat berada di udara, aku benar-benar menikmati _moment_ ini.

Tubuhku melayang, seolah terbang, angin yang menghembus buluku dengan lembut terasa sangat menyejukkan, sekali lagi, mataku menyapu langit malam yang kelabu, tidak ada bintang, tidak ada awan, dan hanya rembulan yang menerangi langit malam ini.

Malam dimana aku merasa sangat bebas, setelah sekian lama.

' _Viktor, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi kita bisa bertemu…_ '

* * *

A/N :

* _Clan_ : jangan terlalu ribet di pikirkan, keluarga Yuuri masih tetap menjalankan bisnis pemandian air panas di mata public, tapi sebenarnya adalah Yakuza yang terdiri dari berbagai ras di daerah Hasetsu yang di pimpin dan dilindungi oleh keluarga Katsuki –satu-satunya _Warebeast_ , yang ada di Hasetsu dan satu-satunya _clan Warewolf_ di Jepang.

* bingung sama bajunya Pichit? Bayangkan aja baju yang warna merah di Sort program-nya (yang di anime) tapi persi kimono

* _Ranger_ : ada yang langganan sama game adfanture? Ranger itu petarung jarang jauh menggunakan busur dan anak panah –dan karena teknologi disini sudah sangat maju, jadi teknologi busur dan anak panahnya kurang lebih mirip dengan milik salah satu tokoh di flim Avanger, hanya saja menggunakan sihir.

* _Khulaz_ : a.k.a kurcaci, wujudnya kurang lebih manusia dan tidak bisa lebih tinggi dari 1 meter.

* _Cockatrice_ : salah satu ras burung atau penerbang di cerita ini, tampilan awalnya memang mirip seperti manusia, tapi kedua tangannya bisa berubah menjadi sepasang sayap, layaknya burung – _Cockatrice_ lahir dari telur.

* bajunya Seung Gil, kostum Free programnya yang di anime.

Sampai jumpa minggu depan (0w0)/


	6. Chapter 5

Terima kasih atas review, follow dan favorite, terima kasih juga untuk para Visitor dan Viewer yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik atau memberi masukkan dari review.

Tidak ada kendala dengan internet belakangan ini, jadi mungkin aku bisa update lagi minggu depan

NOTICE :

Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ada typo di Chapter lalu, sekarang dan Chapter mendatang.

Declaimer : Yuri! on ice bukan milik saya.

Enjoy!

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 05

-o0o-

Aku memandang langit malam yang kelabu, tidak ada bintang, tidak ada awan, dan hanya rembulan yang menerangi langit malam ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku melakukan hal ini, merenung di tengah malam sampai rasa kantuk menyerang syaraf mataku –tapi tidak untuk kali ini, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kantuk menyerang setelah sekian lama memandangi langit.

"kau masih belum tidur?" seekor _Fairy_ terbang di depan wajahku, rambut _honey blond_ dan iris zamrudnya terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar bulan, tubuh kecilnya di balut oleh pakaian berwarna gelap dengan motif seperti api dan hiasaan bulu berwarna _pink maroon_ di beberapa tempat*

Aku menggeleng pelan "tidak bisa tidur…" dengan hela nafas panjang aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada cahaya kota yang menyala redup dari kejauhan "…lagi…" bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan "Yurio sendiri? Tumben sekali kamu datang kemari malam-malam begini, apa kau lari lagi dari Otabek?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara dengusan dari Sang _Fairy_ –Yuri Plisetsky "dia sedang sibuk dengan pasien yang di serang oleh bandit siang tadi"

Pembicaraan yang di bawa Yurio membuat perhatianku teralih padanya "bandit?"

"mungkin sisa tentara yang lari ke Historiya dari peperangan tahun lalu" aku mengangguk mengerti, semenjak perang yang aku pimpin dan membawa kemenangan –lagi pada Rusia yang kelima kalinya, tidak ada lagi Negara atau ras yang berani memerangi Negara ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, criminal, musuh, dan deskriminasi antar Ras yang tidak bersekutu atau memiliki hubungan erat dengan bangsa _Elf_ semakin meningkat –di dalam dan di luar Negara.

"di tambah dengan monster yang belakangan ini terus meningkat secara tidak wajar" aku mengehela nafas –lagi dan memijat pelipisku "…aku benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan stress yang menumpuk selama hampir 10 tahun ini…"

"atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, semenjak si gendut itu menghilang dari hidupmu" tubuhku menjerngit dengan selaan dari Yurio.

"mungkin…" sahutku pelan, mataku tertutup, kembali merenungkan tragedy saat aku harus melepaskan Yuuri.

 _ **-o0 flashback, 9 tahun lalu, hari tragedy 0o-**_

" _aku ingin kau pergi ke Jepang, dan bawa Yuuri kembali ke orang tuanya"_

 _Otabek mengangguk pelan, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya "saya akan melaksanakan tugas yang anda berikan"_

 _Aku tersenyum tipis pada Otabek, manusia memang ras netral, tapi kadang aku sering lupa diri saat bicara dengan mereka "kala begitu –OTABEK! MENUNDUK!"_

 _ **DUAARR!**_

 _Asap hitam dan api mengepung kami, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata musuh yang membuat pergerakan awal, kalau saja aku tidak memakai skill Barrier-ku, mungkin kita sudah terluka parah "Otabek! segera bawa kedua Yuri dan keluar dari mansion! Aku akan cek Yakov dan Mira!" kami berpencar, Otabek masuk kembali kekamarku dan aku berlari kelantai bawah "YAKOV?! MIRA?! KALAU KALIAN MENDENGARKU, CEPAT –"_

 _Merah, itulah hal pertama yang aku lihat pertama kali saat memasuki ruang keluarga, di tengah ruangan ada dua sosok yang terbaring tidak berdaya, sekujur tubuhku bergetar, air mataku mengalir deras, pelan aku mendekati kedua tubuh di hadapanku, sekujur tubuh mereka di penuhhi oleh warna merah, warna yang keluar dari setiap sayatan pada tubuh mereka "Vitya…" lirih, aku mendengar suara Yakov._

" _jangan bicara, kumohon… biar aku menyembuhkanmu" Yakov menggenggam tanganku dan menggeleng._

 _Tangan Yakov terasa begitu dingin ditanganku "sudah… tidak perlu… racun… sudah tidak bisa di sembuhkan…" Yakov tersenyum padaku, matanya pelan menutup "…Lindungi apa yang ingin kau lindungi… kami ingin kau bahagia…"_

 _Genggaman Yakov melonggar dan tubuhnya semakin dingin "papa… Mira…" air mataku mengalir tidak bisa berhenti. Mira, adik perempuanku, sudah tidak bernafas lagi, ia terbaring di samping Yakov, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya._

 _ **DUAARR!**_

 _Ledakan kedua? Kali ini dari arah taman belakang, sebelum aku berdiri, aku melepaskan earring dan gelang emas milik Mira dan kalung symbol pemimpin keluarga bangsawan Feltsman dari Yakov "aku akan melindungi… apa yang aku inginkan…" kakiku membawa tubuhku menjauh dari tubuh Yakov dan Mira, kata-kata Yakov terulang berkali-kali di kepalaku seperti rekorder yang rusak._

… _Lindungi apa yang ingin kau lindungi…_

 _Lindungi apa yang aku ingin lindungi…_

 _Hanya satu yang ingin aku lindungi sekarang_

 _Langkah kakiku makin cepat dan membawaku berlari menuju di mana sesuatu yang aku ingin lindungi "…Yuuri"_

 _Setelah melewati beberapa lorang, aku sampai di taman belakang mansion, di hadapanku, ada lima Lizard yang tengah mengepung seorang manusia yang tengah melindungi sesuatu yang berwarna hitam di dalam pelukkannya, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan pancaran cahaya kuning, yang aku identifikasikan sebagai salah satu sihir untuk menyerang para Lizard. Para Lizard mendesis, salah satu di antara mereka mengeluarkan sihir berelemen api._

 _Aku melompat dan mendarat tepat di depan Otabek "cepat bawa Yuuri dan lakukan perintahku sebelumnya" Otabek terlihat sangat ragu "cepat! aku akan mengulur waktu!" mengangguk mengerti Otabek lari menjauh 'dengan begini Yuuri bisa –'_

" _VIKTOR! VIKTOOOR!" aku berbalik dan melihat Yuuri meronta dari genggaman Otabek yang masih terus berlari dengan Yurio yang terbang tidak jauh dari sampingnya._

 _Aku tersenyum saat bisa melihat mata gold mercury itu kembali "Yuuri… aku akan melindungimu" ku balikkan badanku dan menyerang para Lizard yang ada di hadapaanku, aku memfokuskan manaku dan membuat partikes sihir menggunakan emas yang aku ambil dari Mira "_ _ **purga**_ _" cuaca di sekelilingku berubah menjadi badai salju, memadamkan api dan menurunkan suhu._

 _Aku masih bisa mendengar Suara Yuuri yang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan, senyum mengembang di bibirku "selamat tinggal, Yuuri"_

" _VIIIIKTOOOOOR!"_

 _ **-o0 end of flashback 0o-**_

 _Viktor…_

 _Viktor!_

"OI! VIKTOR!" aku tersadarkan kembali dari renunganku, mataku menatap lurus pada wajah Yurio terlihat sangat kesal "aku tidak percaya ini, beraninya kau tidak menghiraukan aku saat aku sedang baik hati mengajakmu bicara"

"ah… maaf Yurio, tadi kamu bilang apa?" aku tersenyum pada Yurio, mencoba untuk membuat moodnya membaik.

"keh!" sepertinya senyumku malah membuatnya semakin buruk "aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi, jadi dengar baik-baik!" aku mengangguk, senyumku masih tetap mengembang "aku dan Beka –ah! Bukan… Otabek, mau pergi ke Hitoriya besok, dan aku –maksudku! …dia mengajakmu… em…" aku bisa melihat rona kemerahan di kedua pipi Yurio "ka –kau bisa pergi bersama kami!" walau dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya yang merona, aku sudah melihat jelas rona merah di wajahnya.

"…aku sangat tidak percaya kalau Otabek bisa menahan diri di hadapanmu…"

"kau bilang apa tadi?" bagus, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar apa yang aku bilang tadi, aku bisa di bunuh si _Paladin_ karena membuat _Fairy_ kesayangannya kalang kabut dengan apa yang aku katakana tadi.

Dengan sebuah gelengan pelan "tidak ada, jemput aku kalau kalian sudah siap" Yurio tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

"kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ke istana untuk memberi tahu Beka kalau kau juga ikut!" Yurio terbang menjauh, melesat menuju arah istana.

' _aku harap dia tidak sadar, kalau baru saja dia memanggil Otabek dengan nickname di hadapanku_ ' aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan balkon, mansion ini menjadi sangat sepi semenjak Mira dan Yakov meninggal, aku sengaja untuk tidak memperkerjakan pelayan selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, tapi aku tetap menjaga kebersihan rumah ini.

 _ **Brugh**_

Rasa kantuk masih belum menyerang indraku, aku membiarkan tubuhku tenggelam di dalam empuknya kasur, tanganku meraih sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat ' _aku merindukanmu… Yuuri_ '

Beberapa saat kemudian, kegelapan menelan kesadaranku, membawaku ke dunia kegelapan, dunia alam bawah sadar yang kosong, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku mendapatkan mimpi ini, tapi setidaknya ini masih lebih baik dari pada mimpi buruk.

-o0o-

… _Viktor…_

' _ah… suara Yuuri?_ ' sepertinya mimpi ku kali adalah mimpi indah, hanya dengan mendengar suara Yuuri sudah cukup untuk meringankan stressku –walau itu di dalam mimpi.

 _Victor…_

Suara Yuuri terdengar sedikit berat dan… dewasa?

 _Viktor_

Di hadapanku, muncul seekor serigala hitam yang sangat besar tapi tingginya tidak melebihi tinggiku, di bawah rahangnya ada sebuah pita berwarna biru dengan bel silver di menggantung pada bagian tenganya, sang serigala mendekatiku secara perlahan, matanya berwarna gold mercury –bersinar keemasan di dalam kegelapan, sesaat kemudian, aku sadar kalau serigala – _Warewolf_ di hadapanku adalah Yuuri.

"Yuuri" detik berikutnya, Yuuri berlari dan melompat kearahku, aku tidak menghindar dan merentangkan tanganku, menerima berat tubuhnya yang membuat tubuhku –

 _ **BURGH!**_

"uuhg…" aku membuka kelopak mataku, sinar matahari yang menusuk dan menyilaukan membuat kesadaranku pulih ' _mimpi yang aneh…_ ' dengan malas aku bangun dari posisiku –yang terjungkal dari tempat tidur.

Aku melangkah pelan ke kamar mandi dan menatap sosok pantulan pada cermin, sosok yang masih sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu, hanya saja dengan rambut yang di potong pendek dan tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan berotot ' _aku harus cepat berkemas sebelum Otabek dan Yurio datang…_ '

-o0o-

Tidak lama setelah aku selesai berkemas, bel pada mansion ini bordering sekali, segera aku meraih _robe_ hitamku dan menutupi kepalaku dengannya, sekali lagi aku melirik sebuah kaca besar yang ada di kamarku, diriku yang mengenakan _Lather armor_ hitam dan silver, sebuah tas kecil yang berisikan uang memeluk punggang, dan semuaanya di tutupi oleh _robe_ yang panjangnya hanya sampai beberapa centi di bawah lutut "ok" gumamku pelan dan meninggalkan kamar –menuju pintu depan dengan sedikit tergesa.

"selamat pagi" sapa Otabek saat aku sudah berada di luar pagar mansion –selesai merapalkan sebuah _barrier_ agar tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk kedalam.

Aku tersenyum melihat seragam _Paladin_ -nya* yang berwarna putih dengan _pattern_ biru di beberapa bagian dari seragamnya, mengurangi kesan kaku dari wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi "selamat pagi Otabek, _shall we?_ " sang pria pendiam di hadapanku mengangguk pelan dan memimpin jalan.

"mana Yurio?" Otabek berhenti sebentar dan membuka kantong dada jasnya, penasaran, aku mengintip ke dalam kantong Otabek dan kaget melihat Yurio yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan memeluk kedua kakinya, wajahnya terlihat sanagat tenang ' _itu menjelaskan kenapa Otabek berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat ringan dan pelan…_ '

-o0o-

Sepanjang perjalan menuju ke Historiya, kami tidak terlalu banyak bicara, Yurio yang sepertinya lebih betah untuk tidur di dalam kantong Otabek, tidak kunjung bangun. Kami menggunakan kuda dan menerobos melewati hutan untuk menghindari macet dan kalau lewat hutan, hanya akan memakan waktu 4 jam kalau menggunakan kuda, aku sempat menawarkan untuk menggunakan _Laviation_ –sihir terbang untuk sampai dalam waktu 10 menit, tapi di tolak oleh Otabek, tidak mau mengganggu tidur Yurio yang membantunya semalaman untuk mengurus pasien.

Aku menghentikan lari kudaku, mengerti kenapa aku menghentikan kudaku, Otabek merogoh kantong dalam jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah _Bible_ berlambang salib dan bunga mawar di tengahnya, Otabek memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan yang tidak bisa aku dengar " **sot rey** " hanya itu yang bisa aku denger di akhir gumammannya, _Bible_ Otabek mengeluarkan cahaya emas dan dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar suara kesakitan "para bandit itu tidak akan bangun untuk beberapa jam kedepan"

Aku tersenyum puas, dan melanjutkan perjalan kami yang sempat terhenti, beberapa menit kemudian, kami mulai memasuki daerah pemukiman sekitar kota Historiya, aku menarik kedepan tudungku, menyembunyikan rambut silver dan iris shapphireku, walau disini adalah daerah netral –aku sering bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran dari Negara lain yang menginginkan kepalaku untuk di pajang di depan istana mereka "kita mau apa kesini?"

"Yuratchka tidak memberi tahumu?" aku menggeleng, Otabek merogoh kantong dalam jasnya dan memberikan secarik kertas padaku.

Mataku membaca tulisan di secarik kertas tersebut ' _colosium fighter…?_ ' aku menoleh ke arah Otabek, tidak mengerti dengan apa hubungannya dengan lomba –sayembara antar petarung ini, dengan perjalanan kita kemari.

"aku menginginkan hadiahnya"

' _hadiah…?_ ' mataku meng- _scan_ ulang kertas di tanganku "uang 10 _gold_ dan… _Pixie Dust?!_ " senyumku mengembang sempurna, menatap Otabek dengan tatapan _My Dear Friand, Beka, you really are bad boy._

Otabek memalingkan wajahnya "…terserah…" nada bicaranya hampir terdengar seperti sura bisikkan di telingaku, sekilas aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Otabek. _Pixie Dust_ , seingatku, itu adalah serbuk special yang di buat dari serbuk bunga –yang aku lupa namanya apa, di gunakan untuk berbagai jenis obat dan potion mahal dengan efek super efektif, tapi apa bila Ras tertentu yang memiliki gen _animalist*_ dan _Fairy,_ bersentuhan atau mengkonsumsi serbuk ini, akan mendapatkan kemampuan khusus, untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi seukuran manusia normal atau memiliki tubuh seperti manusia.

' _dan aku tau betul kenapa Otabek SANGAT menginginkan Pixie Dust_ ' senyum jahilku masih terukir sempurna di wajahku "dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya" gurauanku hanya di balas dengan dengusan kesal dari Otabek.

Yurio yang dari tadi tidur, tiba-tiba keluar dari kantong –jas Otabek "…aliran mana ini…" hanya itu yang bisa aku dengar dari suara bisikkannya.

"Yuri? Ah! YURI?!" Yurio terbang menjauh dari kami dan melesak kedalam kota, Otabek memacu kudanya untuk berlari mengejar sang Fairy, meninggalkan aku sendirian di pinggir kota.

' _good, now what?_ ' aku tidak mau terlibat dengan masalah, karena aku yakin, kalau Yurio bertingkah di luar dugaan dia pasti –

 _ **DAARR!**_

–akan menimbulkan masalah ' _ok… hanya melihat keadaan, tidak lebih_ ' aku memicu kudaku untuk masuk ke kota, mencari asal ledakan barusan, kalau di Historiya, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi sesuatu yang normal bagi para penduduknya "sakarang… apa yang Yurio lakukan sampai membuat ledakan tadi" aku mengintip dari pojok bangunan, memperhatikan dari kejauhan, asap hitam masih mengelilingi daerah tempat terjadinya ledakan, saat asap mulai menipis, aku hanya melihat sosok Yurio dan Otabek yang tebatuk, tidak mau terlibat dengan sesuatu yang sudah pasti merepotkan, aku lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada pedagang potion yang kebetulan ada di dekat tempat kejadian "ledakan apa tadi?"

"mn? Ah! Selamat datang, silahkan pilih potion yang anda suka" sapa sang pedagang ramah "yaah… sebenarnya para bandit sedang mengepung sekelompok pengembara tadi"

"pengembara?"

"kalau di dengar dari pembicaraan mereka, para bandit sangat menginginkan harta dan tunggangan yang mereka miliki"

"kalau harta, aku bisa mengerti… tapi kenapa dengan tunggangan?"

"hahaha! Benar juga, tunggangan mereka memang sedikit tidak wajar" sang pendagang mendekatkan kepalanya dari counter ingin membisikkan sesuatu "tunggangan yang para pengembara tadi miliki adalah serigala yang besarnya hampir menyamai kuda, kaget? Tentu saja!" sang pedagang tertawa sedikit keras "tidak ada serigala yang tingginya menyamai kuda, itu lah sebabnya para bandit menginginkan tunggangan itu!"

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti "ah, aku beli _Large_ mana _Potion_ 4 botol" sang pedagang menganggguk dan memberikan 4 potion di dalam sebuah kantong kertas coklat "4 silver kan? Ini uangnya"

"hoho! Terima kasih anak muda, datang lagi" aku membalas sang pedagang dengan lambaian dan melangkah keluar dari kiosnya.

' _serigala yang besarnya hampir sama dengan kuda…?_ ' benakku terus memikirkan sosok serigala yang katanya sebesar kuda berulang-ulang kali ' _…mungkin kah…?_ ' aku teringat kembali pada mimpiku pagi ini, dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menghilangkan harapan yang baru hampir aku buat ' _tidak… itu tidak mungkin, ini hanya kebetulan… dan aku yakin itu…_ '

* * *

A/N :

* Kostum Free Programnya Yurio

* Purga : bahasa rusia, artinya Snowstorm

* kostum Free Programnya Otabek, hanya saja jas bagian luarnya sepanjang lutut

* Sot rey : bahasa Kazakh, artinya Judgment Ray

* animalist : nama jenis ras yang tidak bisa merubah wujud mereka, contohnya :

\- Centaur : manusia –pinggang keatas, kuda –pinggang kebawah. Berdiri dengan empat kaki.

\- Minotaur : manusia –tubuhnya saja sampai batas pinggang, sapi/kerbau/banteng –kepala dan pinggang kebawah, berdiri dengan dua kaki.

\- Mermaid : manusia –pinggang keatas, ikan –pinggang kebawah

\- Harpy manusia burung, beda dengan cockatorist, bentuk dan wujud Harpy permanen, kepala dan tubuh manusia, kepala lebih dominan dengan

\- dan sebagainya

Sampai jumpa minggu depan (0w0)/


	7. Chapter 6

ada viewer dari luar negeri, waao...

Terima kasih atas review, follow dan favorite, terima kasih juga untuk para Visitor dan Viewer yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik atau memberi masukkan dari review.

hh... libur kuliah ku bentar lagi selesai ( ="=)a

NOTICE :

Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ada typo di Chapter lalu, sekarang dan Chapter mendatang.

Declaimer : Yuri! on ice bukan milik saya.

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 06

-o0o-

Dari sini, setting cerita sedikit di mundurkan beberapa jam sebelum Viktor, Otabek dan Yurio sampai di Historiya.

Tengah malam di sebuah hutan dekat pelabuhan di Jepang, terdengar suara senandung riang dari seorang kurcaci – _Khulaz_ yang memetik beberapa buah hutan yang menurutnya bisa di makan dan tidak beracun, setelah di kiranya cukup, ia berlari menuju arah gua yang menjurus ke bawah tanah, jalannya masuk kedalam gua, di terangi oleh jamur-jamur yang bersinar warna-warni di pinggir dan tembok gua.

"Yuuri- _kun_! silahkan! Walau bukan daging, tapi Yuuri- _kun_ bisa memakannya kan?" sang _Khulaz_ setelah mencapai dasar gua, disana terdapat 4 sosok dengan ras yang berbeda, kaki kecilnya melangkah ke sosok paling besar di dalam ruang bawah tanah –yang di terangi dengan sebuah Kristal berwarna kemerahan yang juga memancarkan panas di ruangan tersebut, kedua tangan mungilnya menyodorkan tumpukan buah hutan, pada seekor serigala –ralat, _Warewolf_ , yang besarnya hampir menyamai kuda _pony._

Sang Warewolf yang di panggil Yuuri oleh sang Khulaz, mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan kedua kaki depannya "terima kasih, Minami- _kun_ " Yuuri membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Minami menaruh tumpukan beberapa buah yang ada di tangannya kedalam rahang Yuuri yang kuat dengan hati-hati –tidak mau mengenai taring tajam yang mencuat di dalam rahang Yuuri, setelah dirasa cukup, Yuuri menutup rahangnya dan mengunyah buah di dalam mulutnya, kemudian menelannya dengan sekali tegukan "sekarang tidurlah, kita perlu menaiki kapal sebelum matahari terbit"

Yuuri mendorong tubuh kecil Minami dengan ekornya, membiarkan Minami –yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan, menyandarkan diri di tubuhnya, ekor Yuuri menjadi seperti sebuah selimut yang menutupi setengah dari tubuh kurcaci - _Khulaz_ yang mengantuk "fuaahmn" dengan sekali nguapan lebar, Minami tertidur dengan pulas.

"uugh… aku merasa dunia masih berputar…" seekor _Waremice_ membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha satu unit _Gnome_ yang berekspresi datar "…Seung Gil, _timer_ jam 4"

" _yes sir_ " Seung Gil menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya lagi "kalian masih punya 3 jam untuk tidur, kapal akan berlayar jam 4 lewat 45 menit"

"tuan muda tidak tidur?" Tanya seekor _Cockatrice_ yang memeluk kedua lututnya di pojok ruangan.

Yuuri menggeleng pelan "aku punya stamina lebih dari pada yang kalian bayangkan" Yuuri tidak berbohong, karena dia benar-benar tidak mengantuk, pikirannya penuh dengan beberapa hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"kalau begitu, saya permisi tidur…" Guang-Hong menutup matanya –mencoba untuk tidur dan menghilangkan rasa capeknyan karena sudah terbang terus menerus sepanjang malam.

Setelah beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara dengkuran pelan dari dalam gua dan suara burung hantu dari luar gua, kedua mata Yuuri memperhatikan jamur yang menyala redup di dalam ruangan, tapi matanya tidak focus, kedua matanya menerawang jauh, membayangkan dan mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalunya 'sebentar lagi… aku hanya perlu sabar, sebentar lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan Viktor'

-o0o-

"hei…"

"waah, besar sekali…"

"aku tidak pernah melihat yang sebesar itu"

"mungkin akan mendapatkan untung banyak kalau kita bisa menjualnya"

Bisikkan demi bisikkan terbang kesana kemari di sekitar mereka ' _belum sampai 10 menit kita menginjakkan kaki dari pelabuhan Historiya, sudah banyak yang mengincar Yuuri…_ ' Phichit memperhatikan sekitar dengan waspada, matanya melirik sekilas kearah belakang –memastikan kalau serigala hitam yang di kenalnya masih ada di belakang, setelah memastikan kalau yang di carinya masih ada, Phichit mengeluarkan hela nafas lega "aku rasa, aku mulai tidak percaya dengan tuhan dan dewa…"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Guang-Hong mendengar perkataan random yang keluar dari mulut Phichit "he? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mengatakan hal itu?" Guang-Hong tetap di buat bingung dengan semua yang di katakana Phichit.

"hhh… aku berdoa pada tuhan dan dewa, entah siapa saja yang mendengar doa-ku, aku ingin sekali untuk keluar dari kota ini tanpa membunuh seseorang!" semua kecuali Seung Gil berekspresi suram dengan perkataan Phichit, bahkan Yuuri sampai harus mundur beberapa langkah dari sahabatnya.

"apa karena naik kapal, isi kepalanya jadi aneh?" seorang kurcaci – _Khulaz_ berbisik kearah Guang-Hong, yang menggeleng pelan.

"dari awal, Phichit- _kun_ memang sudah aneh, jadi aku pikir bukan itu…"

"sepertinya saya mulai mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud dengan tuan Phichit" dari gang yang mereka lalu, perlahan tapi pasti, beberapa orang dan ras yang bertampang seram mulai mendekati mereka, semuanya menunjukkan ekspresi sinis dan menyeringai lebar.

"Yuuri berdiri di antara kami" Yuuri yang mengerti dengan situasi di sekitarnya, memposisikan dirinya di tengah para sahabatnya.

"Oi! Oi! Kelihatannya kalian pendatang baru disini" salah satu orang yang mengikuti mereka, memutari Yuuri dan sahabatnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah pistol, kemudian berhenti di depan Phichit.

"wao! Om sepertinya tau banyak tentang kota ini, bisa tolong beri tau kami?" dengan berani dan senyum cerah, Phichit maju –hampir mengenai ujung pistol yang di acungkan padanya.

"hahahahaha!" sang –penjahat? Menarik kembali pistolnya dan maju kearah Phichit "aku senang kalau ada yang bisa mengerti dengan maksudku menyapa kalian" wajah dan nafasnya yang bau mendekat di depan wajah Phichit "kalau begitu, aku langsung ke _point_ -nya saja, kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cara yang halus, aku ingin kalian menyerahkan semua harta dan serigala yang ada di belakangmu"

Senyum Phichit masih melekat di wajahnya "kalau aku menyerahkan dia, apa yang akan Om lakukan?"

Sang penjahat menyeringai lebar "aku akan membuatnya menjadi sesuat yang lebih berguna dari sekedar tundangan yang tidak –UHK!" sang penjahat memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, sepertinya benda asing yang menembus perutnya adalah sebab dari kenapa dia muntah darah.

Senyum Phichit masih tidak meninggalkan wajahnya, matanya terlihat dingin dan menusuk "Minami naik ke atas Yuuri!" Minami melompat ke punggung Yuuri –disusul oleh Phichit, para penjahat yang mengikuti mereka, mulai mengepung dan menutup jalan keluar.

"ma –maafkan kami!" Guang-Hong terbang kelangit, meninggalkan beberapa helai sayap sayapnya di tanah " _ **Mana**_ _ **Jamming**_ **!** " dengan sekali kepakkan, sayapnya bersinar dan mengeluarkan gelombang _mana_ yang membuat _mana_ di sekitarnya bergoyang dan tidak teratur.

 _ **DAARR!**_

Bersamaan dengan pengalihan yang di lakukan oleh Guang-Hong, Seung Gil membuat sebuah kedakan dari kedua tangannya, walau api dan kuat dari ledakannya kecil, asap yang di hasilkan benar-benar banyak "sekarang kesempatan kita untuk lari dari sini" Yuuri mengangguk, Yuuri –bersama dengan Phichit dan Minami yang naik di punggungnya, melompat keatas atap dan menghilang di jalan gelap antara bangunan yang sempit.

-o0o-

"jadi? Apa Yurio bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba terbang kemari?" walau Viktor tersenyum dan nada suaranya terdengar _friendly_ tapi sorot mata yang dingin dan aura kelam yang keluar dari tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat menakutkan bagi sang Fairy yang berdiri tegak di atas telapak tangan Otabek –yang juga takut dengan sang _Elf_ "boleh aku minta sebab dan penjelasan yang masuk akal?"

Yurio melipat tangannya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, tidak berani melihat tatapan dingin yang di arahkan padanya "karena ada aliran _mana_ yang familiar…" emosi Viktor langsung turun dan kali ini tatapan ingin tau di arahkan ke Yurio "…tapi, karena ledakan tadi dan asap… em… aku tidak bisa menemukan siapa pemilik _mana_ tersebut…"

Viktor menatap Otabek "aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi sekilas, ada reaksi kalau _jamming_ telah di pakai, mungkin itu yang menghalangi Yuri untuk menemukan pemilik _mana_ yang dia cari"

Viktor mengangguk mengerti, dan kali ini tersenyum puas "kalau begitu, mau langsung pergi ke _colosium_?" Otabek dan Yurio saling tukar pandang, kemudian mengagguk "ok, ayo kita kabulkan keinginan Otabek yang menginginkan _Pixie Dust_ , untuk hobi mesumnya!" jantung Otabek berhenti sesaat mendengar kalimat terakhir Viktor.

Matanya melirik kearah sang _Fairy_ –di dalam diri Otabek sudah muncul tekat untuk berbagai teriakan dari Yurio "mesum…? Apa itu…?" sekali lagi jantungnya berhenti sesaat "memang apa hubungannya dengan Otabek yang menginginkan _Pixie Dust_ dan si… mesum? Yang Viktor bicarakan…?"

Otabek berdoa dalam hati, berterima kasih pada tuhan dan dewa yang mendengar doanya "tidak usah di pikirkan, bukan masalah yang besar" dia sangat yakin kalau perasaan hormat dan kesetiaannya akan hancur, karena ' _untuk pertama kalinya, aku bersumpah untuk membunuh Elf yang selalu my pace, egois dan berotak kapas , Viktor Nikiforov!_ '

Viktor tertawa seolah dirinya tidak bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja di katakannya "makan siangnya bisa di beli nanti sambil jalan" Viktor melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dan menghindari tatapan dingin Otabek "ayo kalian berdua, aku tinggal kalau tidak cepat" Otabek mendengus dan memilih untuk menyerah.

Yuri terbang rendah mengitari Otabek, kemudian duduk di atas kepalannya, benaknya masih terbayang dengan rasa penasaran dengan apa yang di katakana Viktor ' _memang mesum itu apa…?_ '

-o0o-

Di sisi lain kota Historiya, tepatnya di gang gelap dan sempit, Yuuri menghentikan larinya secara tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium aroma yang –mungkin, dia kenal dari arah pusat kota "Yuuri- _kun_? ada apa?"

"aku ingin pergi kearah sana" Yuuri terus menatap ke arah bangunan besar yang berada di pusat kota, hidungnya masih dapat mencium aroma familiar, dan ada sebuah harapan kecil yang terbentuk di dalam benaknya.

Phichit, Seung Gil dan Minami saling pandang, kemudian Phichit mengangguk, meraih _microphone_ -nya "Guang-Hong? Berapa lama lagi _Jamming_ -mu bisa terus aktif?"

" _40 menit paling lama, tapi setelah itu aku tidak bisa terbang untuk beberapa jam kedepan-nya_ "

"ok, Seung Gil akan menggendongmu untuk masalah itu, pastikan kamu mendarat di atas kami kalau kamu sudah tidak kuat terbang lagi"

" _eh?! Tunggu! Phichit-kun?!_ " sambungan _microphone_ antara Phichit dan Guang-Hong terputus.

"Kenjirou…" sebelum Phichit menyelesaikan perkataannya, Minami sudah turun dari punggung Yuuri dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Phichit, Seung Gil dan Yuuri –yang masih menatap bangunan besar yang masih tidak lepas dari pandangannya.

"penginapan kan? Ok!" Minami tersenyum bangga, meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Yuuri" Phichit mengelus bulu di punggung Yuuri, tanpa menunggu isyarat lebih, Yuuri melompat lagi keatas atap untuk memilih jalan pintasnya, di sebelah Yuuri, Seung Gil berlari dan melompati atap, mengikuti kemana Yuuri pergi.

Aroma yang dari tadi di ikuti Yuuri semakin dekat dan kuat "…Viktor" itulah bisikkan nama yang dari tadi Phichit dengar dari Yuuri, Phichit tidak tau siapa si Viktor –atau apalah namanya, tapi yang jelas, Phichit tau kalau orang itu, adalah orang yang berharga untuk Yuuri.

-o0o-

Berpindah lagi di daerah luar _colosium_ , Viktor dan Otabek baru saja berjalan keluar dari _colosium_ dengan membawa sebuah kantong kecil yang berisikan _Pixie Dust_ "hm… pertarungan yang sangat menarik, aku tidak sangka banyak sekali peminat dari siapa yang menginginkan _Pixie Dust_ "

Otabek memasukkan kantong kecil di tangannya ke kantong dalam jas-nya, memutuskan untuk memakainya nanti saja, kalau sudah keluar dari Historiya "wajar saja, satu butir bubuk ini, bisa bernilai dengan kisaran harga 1 emas kalau di pasaran"

Viktor tertawa lemas "aku tau kamu sangat menginginkan bubuk itu, tapi setidaknya lebih sedikit menahan diri saat kau berada di arena" memori Viktor memutar balik peristiwa 15 menit yang lalu, walau pertandingan untuk merebutkan _Pixie Dust_ -nya sangat mudah –siapa saja yang bertahan dan berdiri terakhir di dalam arena, dia yang mendapatkan _Pixie Dust_ , dengan catatan, tidak boleh memakai segala jenis sihir dan _skill_ dalam bentuk apapun, peserta hanya di perbokehkan untuk memakai senjata yang telah di sediakan atau hanya dengan tangan kosong, peserta juga di perbolehkan menyerah atau mengundurkan diri "sekarang aku mulai meragukan propesimu sebagai _Paladin…_ maksudku, setinggi apa pun propesi dan statusmu, mana mungkin kamu bisa keluar dari arena tanpa luka sedikitpun!"

Melihat Viktor yang terlihat sangat tidak terima karena dia mengakui kekalahannya dalam bela diri dan fisik, Yurio tersenyum meremehkan "hehe! Asal kau tau saja, sebelum Otabek merubah propesinya menjadi _Healer_ , dia adalah seorang _Fighter_ " dia berdiri dengan bangga di atas kepala Otabek, matanya memandang sangat rendah ke arah Viktor.

Viktor mendecakkan lidahnya kesal "jadi…?"

Yurio memiringkan kepalanya bingung "jadi apanya?"

"kapan kamu akan memakai bubuk itu dan melakukan –mph?!" mulut Viktor di bungkam oleh Otabek, kedua iris onix dan shappire saling pandang, Viktor mengangguk mengerti dan Otabek melepaskan bungkaman tangannya "aku mengerti Otabek…" wajah Viktor berubah menjadi sangat serius "tapi jangan lupa untuk memberiku laporan, bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan seekor _Fairy_ , ok?!" kemudian tawa riang keluar dari Viktor saat wajah Otabek menjadi merah sepenuhnya.

Baru Otabek mau meluncurkan sebuah tinju di wajah Viktor, dia berlarih untuk menarik Viktor ke belakangnya dan merentangkan telapak tangangn kirinya ke udara.

 _ **Jleb!**_

"khh!" sebuah panah menusuk dan ujungnya yang tajam menembus telapak tangan Otabek ' _panah racun…? Sial… racun paraliz…_ ' Otabek terjatuh dengan lutut dan tangan kanannya yang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh sempurna, Yurio yang ada di atas kepalanya melompat dan terbang di sekitar tubuh Otabek yang gemetar –berusha untuk menggerakan sitiap sendi dan otat yang sekarang lumpuh.

"cepat ambil _pixie dust_ dari mereka!" terdengar teriakan itu dari kejauhan, dan beberapa teriak lagi dari kejauhan.

Viktor yang geram mengangkat tangannya dan mulai memfokuskan mananya untuk merapalkan sebuah sihir "jangan Viktor! Kalau kau melakukan itu, kita akan berperang melawan Historiya!" suara Otabek membuat Viktor menurunkan tangannya.

"tapi –!"

 _ **Fsssssssh!**_

Asap putih tiba-tiba mengitari sekitar mereka "cepat naik!" teriak seseorang

"he? Waaa!" tubuh Viktor dan Otabek di angkat –di lempar kesesuatu? Yang bergerak dan berbulu hitam, memaksanya untuk menunggangi sesuatu yang didudukinya ini, sementara Otabek terkulai lemas di belakangnya, pandangan sekitarnya kurang jelas karena asap putih yang tebal, sesuatu yang di tungganginya sekarang berlari menembus asap putih di sekitarnya, pandangan Viktor sekarang menangkap seekor _Purmice_ dan sebuah _Gnome_ , yang berlari cepat di depan tunggangannya ' _anjing? Bukan… se –serigala…?!_ ' _Purmice_ dan _Gnome_ di depannya memukul beberapa orangan yang mengacungkan senjata dan berusaha untuk menghalangi jalan mereka.

" _Phichit-kun! 5 menit lagi!_ "

"tidak akan sempat!" sang _Purmice_ menggerutu di sambil tendangan dan tinjunya.

"kalau begini terus, kita akan tertangkap, _battery_ saya hanya tahan 15 menit, kalau tidak cepat _cool down_ , saya akan _overheat_ " nada datar keluar dari mulut sang _Gnome_ yang melancarkan sebuah drop kick, pada musuh di depannya.

Tunggangan Viktor berhenti dari larinya "kalian berdua, minggir!" Viktor kaget dengan suara yang lembut dan lantang yang keluar dari tunggangannya.

' _Wa –Warewolf?!_ '

Sang _Purmice_ dan _Gnome_ saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk, mendekat di samping sang Warewolf, Viktor merasakan kalau _Warewolf_ yang di tungganginya mengambil nafas panjang dan –

 _ **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU!**_

Lolongan yang nyaring keluar dari sang _Warewolf_ , membuat telinga Viktor sedikit berdenging mendengarnya, sesaat kemudian, orang-orang di sekitarnya terkulai lemas dengan memegangi kepala mereka, ringkihan kesakitan dan bahkan ada yang pingsan, tanpa membuang waktu, _Purmice_ dan _Gnome_ berlari duluan menuju arah hutan pinggir kota, di ikuti oleh sang Warewolf yang di tunggangi Viktor dan Otabek –yang masih terkulai lemas.

Setelah mereka kira cukup jauh dari arah kota, sang _Purmice_ dan _Gnome_ langsung terduduk –saling bersenderan "kalau sudah sampai sini, aku yakin mereka tidak mengejar… Guang-Hong! Cepat turun! Sebelem kau jatuh di atas kami"

Sesaat kemudian, seekor _Cockatrice_ turun dari langit dan mendarat sempurna, dia juga terengah dan bersandar di sebuah pohon "huff… sudah lama aku tidak terbang selama ini.. tanganku pegal…"

Sang _Warewolf_ merendahkan diri, memudahkan Viktor untuk turun dari punggungnya, baru Viktor mau menanyakan sesuatu, dia teringat dengan sesuatu yang lebih penting "Otabek?! Kamu tidak apa?" Viktor membantu Otabek turun dan menyenderkannya di pohon terdekat.

Otabek mengangguk, tapi dengan keringat dingin terus keluar dari jidatnya, tentu menunjukkan kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat "…mh…" pelan, tangan kanannya meraih anak panah yang masih menancap di telapak kirinya, dengan gerakan cepat, dia mencabut anak panah tersebut dan aliran darah keluar dari lukanya dalam jumlah banyak, Otabek membuang anak panah tadi di sembarang tempat dan meletakkan tangannya di atas dada "… _ **Cure**_ " setelah dirasakan kalau racun di dalam tubuhnya sudah ternetralisir dengan sempurna, sekarang tangan kanannya berpindah di tepak kirinya " _ **Heal**_ "

"BEEEKAAAA!" seekor _Fairy_ terbang melesak dan memeluk wajah manusia yang tentu saja 10 kali lebih besar dari wajahnya sendiri, sehingga dia terlihat seperti sedang menempel di pipi sang manusia, matanya menagkap sosok yang tidak di kenal di sekitarnya "KALIAN! KALIAN KAN?! YANG TELAH MENCULIK OTABEK DAN VIKTOR?!" teriakan dan omongan kasar terus keuar dari mulut sang _Fairy_ "…DAN LAGI, KALI… an…" teriakannya meredam saat menangkap sosok _Warewolf_ yang duduk tidak jauh dari Viktor "…bohong…" baru ia mau terbang mendekati sang _Warewolf_ "tu –tunggu!" sang _Warewolf_ lari kedalam hutan dan menghilang di gelapnya rimbun pepohonan.

"Yurio? Kamu mengenal _Warewolf_ tadi?" kali ini tatapan marah Yurio mengarak ke Viktor.

"DASAR BODOH! CEPAT KEJAR DIA!" Yurio menarik telinga _Elf_ Viktor.

"eh?! Tu-tunggu! Kenapa –"

"DIA ITU SI BABI YANG KAU LEPASKAN 10 TAHUN YANG LALU!"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Viktor langsung berdiri dan mengejar sang _Warewolf_ –meninggalkan 2 ekor, sebuah dan seorang yang saling pandang, tidak mengerti dengan situasi dan kejadian apa yang baru saja terjadi, kecuali seekor _Fairy_ yang memperhatikan punggung sang _Elf_ –menghilang di dalam hutan.

Di dalam pikiran Viktor hanya di penuhi oleh sebuah nama, sosok _Warewolf_ yang di rindukannya selama ini, _Warewolf_ yang di mimpikannya pagi ini, mulutnya terus membisikkan nama sang _Warewolf,_ nama yang tidak pernah absen dari dalam pikirannya

"…Yuuri…"

* * *

A / N :

ada yang menyakan aku di luar review, ratingnya mau aku naikkan sampai mana? Memang apa lagi kalau bukan M? tapi itu nanti, dan masih jaaaaaaauh sekali dari alur cerita yang aku rencanakan.

Sampai ketemu minggu depan (0w0)/


	8. Chapter 7

Terima kasih atas review, follow dan favorite, terima kasih juga untuk para Visitor dan Viewer yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik atau memberi masukkan dari review.

awal semester menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat, yang sangat tidak aku perlukan... (|||="=)a

NOTICE :

Ganre dari cerita ini akan aku tetapkan sebagai Fantasy and Drama mulai dari sekarang sampai seterusnya.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ada typo di Chapter lalu, sekarang dan Chapter mendatang.

Declaimer : Yuri! on ice bukan milik saya.

Enjoy!

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 07

-o0o-

' _Apa ini…? Apa ini?! Tubuhku terasa panas sekali! sejak kapan tubuhku mulai merasa aneh?! semenjak mataku bertemu dengan Viktor? Semenjak hidungku mendeteksi aroma tubuhnya yang seperti aroma vanilla mints?_ ' aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat, ke empat kakiku terus berlari dan menembus hutan, dihadapanku terdapat sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi, airnya yang jernih berkilau di bawah sinar bulan ' _sinar bulan? Sejak kapan sudah menjadi malam…?_ ' aku berjalan mendekati pinggir kolam air terjun ' _sepertinya tidak terlalu dalam_ ' pelan aku merendam diriku di tengah kolam yang tidak terlalu besar, air sudah mencapai dada dan mungkin punggungku sudah tenggelam saat aku mencapai tengah kolam –yang mungkin bagian terdalam dari kolam ini.

 _ **FFSSSSSSHHH!**_

Desissan suara air terjun dan riak air memenuhi telingaku, dengan tarikkan nafas panjang dan menahannya, aku menenggelamkan diri, deru dari air terjun terdengar tidak terlalu nyaring lagi di telingaku ' _sejuk…_ ' panas tubuhku mulai menurun dan kembali normal, aku mendudukkan diri dan melihat keatas permukaan kolam, menangkap indahnya cahaya bulan yang menerobos dan terefleksi di bawah permukaan air '… _warna yang sama dengan rambut Viktor yang berkilau_ '

 _ **Splash**_

sebenarnya aku bisa menahan nafas lebih lama lagi di bawah sini, tapi rasa ngantuk dan suhu dingin di air bisa membunuhku dengan mudah saat aku dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, sekali lagi hidungku mencium aroma _vanilla mints_ saat aku keluar dari dalam air "…Viktor…" aku tidak bisa mengelak dan lari kali ini, kakiku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

dari pepohonan di depanku, aku bisa melihat jelas seseorang berjalan pelan, _Robe_ -nya yang berwarna hitam meliuk lembut di sekitarnya, memperlihatkan _armor_ hitam dengan _Silver Line_ yang di kenakannya, rambutnya –yang sekarang di potong pendek, memiliki kilauan yang sama seperti yang kuingatnya 10 tahun yang lalu, kedua iris shappire-nya menatapku lurus "…Yuuri"

 _ **Deg!**_

Lagi, mendengar Viktor menyebutkan namaku dengan sangat lembut, membuat tubuhku merasa sangat panas sekali lagi. Ingin sekali aku masuk kembali kedalam dasar kolam, tapi kakiku justru keluar dari kolam, membawaku ke permukaan air. Jantungku terasa mau meledak setiap kali aku mencium bau _vanilla mint_ yang semakin pekat di sekitarku "…Viktor" Viktor tepat berada di hadapanku, aku tidak perlu mendongakkan kepalaku terlalu tinggi kali ini, walau Viktor masih lebih tinggi dariku, tapi aku hanya perlu melihat keatas untuk bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Yuuri…" hanya mendengar suaranya membuat tubuhku makin panas dan –kalau bisa, detak jantungku menjadi lebih cepat lagi, senyumnya yang hangat dan lembut terukir sempurna di wajahnya "YUURI!" dia memelukku erat, tangannya melingkar di leher dan kepalaku "aku tidak percaya kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi…" aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Viktor membuatku benar-benar mabuk dan sedikit pusing karena panas tubuhku "…Yuuri?" nafasku mulai berpicu dengan cepat.

' _apa ini…? Tubuhku… terasa sangat aneh… aku, aku ingin…_ ' pikiranku mulai di penuhi dengan hasrat misterius, hasrat yang belum pernah aku alami sebelumnya ' _…aku hanya ingin Viktor…_ '

 _ **-o0 end of : Yuuri Point of View, changing to writer PoV 0o-**_

"Yuuri?!" Viktor mulai panic dengan kondisi Yuuri yang menurutnya tidak sehat, baru dia mau memanggil Otabek untuk memeriksa keadaan Yuuri, tubuh Yuuri mulai mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan dan berubah bentuk secara perlahan. Bulu di kulitnya menipis dan menghilang –digantikan dengan kulit berwarna _cream_ , tidak ada luka sedikitpun di kulitnya yang mulus, keempat kakinya berubah menjadi sepasang tangan dan kaki yang di miliki manusia –hanya saja dengan kuku yang sedikit panjang dan runcing, di bagian ujung tulang ekornya, terdapat sebuah ekor berwarna hitam dan berbulu hitam panjang.

Viktor mendudukkan Yuuri –yang sekarang berwujud manusia, dengan tambahan ekor dan sepasang telinga di kedua sisi kepalanya. Yuuri tersenyum lembut ke Viktor, yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan kaget "Viktor…" wajah Yuuri yang merona kemerahan, bersinar dibawah terangnya sinar bulan, tubuh Yuuri yang langsing dan sedikit berotot terekspos tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi kulitnya, warna matanya berubah warna menjadi warna _Heazel nut_ yang berkilau "eh…?" wajah Yuuri menunjukkan ekspresi bingung saat di rasakan sensasi tubuhnya tidak sama seperti sensasi beberapa menit yang lalu "jari… manusia…?" mata Yuuri terus mengamati perubahan dari tubuhnya –melupakan keberadaan Viktor yang mengamati gerak-gerik sang _Warewolf_ dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Matanya kemudian turun ke sepasang kaki yang sedikit di gerakkannya dengan rasa penasaran. Sesaat kemudian, matanya menangkap pemandangan bulu halus berwarna hitam dan _sesuatu?_ Yang _tumbuh_ dari _tubuhnya_? Yang terletak di antara kedua kaki dan dibawah perutnya. Baru kedua tangannya mau meraih _sesuatu_ tersebut, Viktor menangkap kedua tangannya, menghentikan pergerakan Yuuri "Yuuri, ayo kita kembali, aku yakin teman-temanmu khawatir" Yuuri tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Viktor sedikit memerah dan tersenyum kaku, Yuuri juga tidak menanyakan kenapa Viktor berekspresi begitu, tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, semakin menunjukkan ke- ** _polos_** -an-nya.

"wa…?" Yuuri sedikit kaget karena Viktor melepaskan _Robe_ -nya dan memakaikannya ke Yuuri, aroma _Vanilla Mint_ yang kali ini hidungnya cium, membuat dirinya terasa tanang dan rileks, Viktor membantu Yuuri berdiri dengan sepasang kaki barunya "kh…" Yuuri sedikit oleng karena masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi baru yang di rasakannya, otot dan syaraf di sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan sendinya sakit.

"tidak perlu memaksakan diri, aku bisa menggendongmu" tawaran Viktor ditolak dengan gelengan lemas dari Yuuri, kedua tangannya memeluk lengan kiri Viktor untuk membantu dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk berdiri.

"aku tidak apa…" walau Viktor menggunakan _Lather Armor_ , dia masih bisa merasakan hangat dari kulit Yuuri yang memwluk lengannya "…Viktor?"

"ah, iya? Bukan apa-apa! Maksudku… Ayo kita jalan" Viktor menarik nafas dalam untuk meluruskan pikirannya, kakinya berjalan perlahan, menyeimbangi langkah Yuuri yang semakin lama mulai stabil di sampingnya ' _sadarkan dirimu Viktor Nikiforov! Dia bahkan masih belum mengerti apa pun mengenai kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang! Jangan kotori jiwanya yang masih suci!_ ' untuk beberapa menit kedepan, itulah kaliamat yang terus di ulang dalam kepala Viktor.

-o0o-

"lama… lambat…!" gerutu seekor _Fairy_ tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut kecilnya, sayapnya terus terbang memutari 4 sosok yang ada di bawahnya.

"apa perlu aku mencari mereka?" tawar Guang-Hong pada sang _Fairy_ , sayang sekali tawarannya di tolak dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung membuatnya diam, tidak berani menghadap keatas untuk melihat gerak-gerik yang di lakukan si _Fairy_.

"hm… aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yuuri lari dari si… siapa namanya? Viktor?" Phichit melirik ke Seung Gil untuk mencari kepastian, Seung Gil menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan "si Viktor, padahal saat di perjalannan dari Jepang, dia bahkan hampir tidak tidur karena merindukan si Viktor ini…"

Perkataan Phichit membuat perhatian Yurio teralihkan, Otabek yang dari tadi berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon, memfokuskan pandangannya pada si _Purmice_ berparas _Asia_ "nama kalian?" Tanya Otabek untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dia sendiri yakin akan membuat mood Yurio semakin buruk kalau sang _Purmice_ membicarakan tentang perjalannan mereka dari Jepang ke Historiya.

Guang-Hong yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Otabek, tersenyum kaku padanya "Ji Guang-Hong, _Love Bird Albino_ _Cockatrice_ " Guang-Hong merubah sebelah tangannya menjadi sayap yang berwarna putih dan pink di ujung bulu sayapnya "propesiku _Hunter_ , aku ahli dalam menghilangkan jejak dan _Support_ "

' _kalau begitu… Jamming yang di buat tadi siang… skill miliknya_ ' Otabek membalas senyum Guang-Hong dengan anggukkan –yang menurutnya adalah salam perkenalan, mata Otabek kemudian melirik ke arah satu-satunya _Gnome_ di depannya.

Seung Gil mengangguk hormat "Lee Seung Gil, _Gnome_ , _Assassin*_ dan _Bodyguard tuan_ –"

Perkenalan Seung Gil di potong Phichit yang mengangkat tangannya "dia _Bodyguard-_ ku! namaku Phichit Chulanont, _Purmice Hamster, Ranger_ … " lalu dengan senyum bangga "…dan kami adalah sahabat Yuuri dari dia kecil"

' _sepertinya mereka yang mengurus Yuuri setelah aku memulangkannya ke Jepang_ ' Otabek mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri dari senderannya, meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada "Otabek Altin, seperti yang kalian lihat – _Human_ , aku adalah _Paladin_ yang berkerja di istana kerajaan Rusia" mata Otabek melirik ke atas, melihat Yurio, yang sepertinya tidak mau memperkenalkan dirinya "dia Yuri Plisetsky, Fairy, dan menjadi asistenku selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Viktor biasa memanggilnya Yurio untuk memudahkannya membedakan dengan nama dari sahabat kalian –Yuuri" Phichit dan Guang-Hong menatap kagum Otabek.

"keh-!" Yurio terbang kebawah dan memperlihatkan tatapan mematikan pada ke-3 ras berbeda yang ada di hadapannya "jangan kalian sekali-kali mencoba memanggilku dengan nickname itu! Karena itu bukan namaku!" ancaman Yurio sepertinya hanya berfungsi pada Guang-Hong yang menatapnya takut, Phichit tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti –dan sudah jelas kalau dia pasti akan mengingkari perintah dari sang _Fairy_ , Seung Gil? Jangan di tanya… karena dia sudah pasti berekspresi datar.

Seung Gil tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuat semua yang ada sekitarnya menatapnya heran "mereka sudah kembali" iris kelabu Seung Gil bergerak dan berputar layaknya kamera yang mencari titik focus yang pas pada objek di depan matanya.

"kami kembali!" saat mendengar suara riang _Happy-go-lucky_ dari seorang _Elf_ yang sangat ia kenal, Yurio memanuferkan sayapnya ke arah sang pemilik suara.

"VIKTO! KEMANA SAJA –" teriakan Yurio terhenti, matanya memperhatikan sosok Viktor –yang menurutnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, tapi matanya bukan terfokus pada sang _Elf_ "mana si gendut…?" tanyanya dengan nada geram, matanya kemudian menangkap sosok lain yang bersembunyi di belakang Viktor, dan dengan dengusan kesal, Yurio terbang mendekati sosok di belakang Viktor dan menarik tudung dari _Robe_ yang ia kenakan "disini kau rupanya! Ayo kita kembali! Kau tidak tau kalau aku sangat lapar sekarang?!"

"Yurio?! Tu –tunggu! Aku ingin –WAAA?!" karena tarikan Yurio terlalu kuat…

 _ **Brugh!**_

…Yuuri sampai terjatuh dan terduduk di atas tanah. _Robe_ yang di kenakannya merosot sampai ke pinggang menunjukkan penampilan setengah telanjang –dari punggang keatas dengan tambahan ekstra ekor yang menyumbul keluar dan bergerak dalam Ritme pelan. Viktor yang otaknya berjalan dengan cepat, bercongkok di depan Yuuri dan membetukan _Robe_ yang di kenakannya "kalian…" aura hitam yang gelap terdeteksi dan keluar dari arah Viktor "kalian tidak melihat apa-apa…" matanya terlihat sangat mematikan bagi Phichit dan Guang-Hong, sementara Otabek, Yurio dan Seung Gil tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takut sedikitpun "…benarkan?" Guang-Hong dan Phichit mengangguk berkali-kali, keringat dingin sudah keluar dari kulit mereka.

"jadi…? Bisa kita pergi? Aku lapar…" Otabek mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan di sambut oleh Yurio yang duduk lemas di jarinya "Yuri, juga sudah tidak penat" dengan perlahan, Otabek mendudukkan Yurio di atas kelapalanya.

"kalau begitu, kalian bisa ikut dengan kami!" Phichit kelihatannya sudah pulih dari rasa takutnya "aku mendapatkan pesan dari teman kami kalau dia sudah menemukan penginapan, letaknya tidak jauh dari sini" Phichit menunjukkan sebuah _Lackrima_ * di genggaman tangannya.

Viktor dan Otabek saling pandang, keduanya menilai posisi dan kondisi partner mereka sekarang lalu mengangguk setuju "ok, _lead the way captain_ " gurau Viktor pada Phichit –yang tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian berjalan mendahului Viktor dan Otabek, bersama Guang-Hong dan Seung Gil di sampingnya. Viktor mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuuri, yang sekali lagi mencoba untuk berdiri dengan susah payah "Yuuri, maaf!"

"eh?!" Yuuri kaget dengan aksi kilat yang dilakukan Viktor –yang sekarang menggendongnya _Bridal style_ "…Viktor…?" wajah Yuuri semakin merona saat Viktor mengisyaratkannya untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang _Elf._ Yuuri tidak bisa melawan, dia menurut dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya, rona di wajah Yuuri semakin pekat, karena wajah Viktor sangat dekat ' _apa… ini? Sama seperti tadi, aku… tidak, tubuhku terasa memanas lagi…_ '

"Yuuri, apa belakangan ini kamu jarang makan? Tubuhmu ringan sekali"

"eh? Ah… emn… aku tidak ingat kapan aku terakhir makan, mungkin 2-3 hari yang lalu…?"

"hh… saat sudah sampai di dearah pertokoan, aku akan memastikanmu mendapatkan makanan cukup dan baju baru"

"eeh? Tapi –"

" _no buts!_ "

Yuuri menyerah, dan membenam kepalanya pada bahu Viktor, dia sangat tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa untuk sekarang ' _mn…? Panas tubuhku… hilang? Aneh… apa cumin imajinasiku saja…?_ '

"cara yang bagus untuk sebuah pengalihan Viktor" nada datar yang keluar dari Otabek membuat Yurio menyeringai lebar dan memandang Viktor dengan tatapan mengejek. Viktor tidak merespon, dia hanya mendengus kesal, matanya melirik Yuuri yang melamun –tidak mendengarkan dengan apa yang di katakan dan di maksud dengan Otabek.

-o0o-

Sesampainya di depan penginapan yang mereka cari, Phichit di sambut dengan omellan dari seorang _Khulaz_ , tapi omelannya tidak bertahan lama saat melihat Yuuri –dalam wujud manusia "Yuuri-kun! selamat! Aku tidak percaya kalau kamu bisa masuk ke dalam fase produksi dan langsung menemukan jodohmu!" mata _Chocolate_ minami bersinar dan berair, ekspresi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan rasa haru dan gembira.

Yuuri mengedipkan matanya, tidak mengerti "jodoh…? Fase produksi…?" butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Yuuri memproses informasi –yang sebenarnya tidak baru lagi untuknya, setelah beberapa lama membuka laci ingatannya satu persatu, wajahnya langsung merah semerah tomat yang siap petik.

"Minami- _kun_!" Guang-Hong yang mengerti dengan situasi dan apa yang mungkin Yuuri pikirkan sekarang, segera bergerak dan mengendong Minami seperti sebuah karung yang berisikan beras di pundaknya "ayo kita ke kamar, ruang penginapan! Aku yakin kita semua pasti lelah!"

Tidak ada yang menyela perkataan Guang Hong, karena Minami menyewa 4 kamar dan ada 2 ranjang perkamar, dan pembagiannya kamarnya menjadi…

"kalau begitu aku dan Seung Gil, menaruh barang kami di kamar, setelah itu keluar untuk mencari suku cadang untuk Seung Gil dan perbekalan untuk perjalanan menuju Rusia" Phichit dan Seung Gil.

"aku dan Minami- _kun_ mau mandi di pemandian umum yang ada di penginapan ini" Guang-Hong dan Minami

"aku mau istirahat di kamar" Otabek sendiri –tentu saja tidak, karena Yurio tidak mau tidur dengan orang lain yang tidak di kenalnya.

 _ **Blam**_

"fuuh…" dan secara tidak kebetulan, Viktor bersama dengan Yuuri –yang dari tadi masih menutupi dirinya dengan tudung _Robenya_. Viktor mendudukkan Yuuri diatas kasur yang dekat dengan pintu, saat dia mau beranjak untuk duduk di kasurnya yang dekat dengan jendela, Yuuri menarik tangannya "…Yuuri…"

"…maaf"

"kenapa minta maaf…?"

"aku… aku laki-laki…" Viktor mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, menggenggam jemari yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya. Viktor tidak merespon, ibu jarinya mengelus jemari yang ia genggam dengan lembut "…kalau Viktor tidak suka… Viktor bisa…" jemari yang di genggam Viktor menggenggam balik tangannya, usapan dari ibu jarinya masih bergerak pelan untuk memberikan rasa tenang untuk sang _Warewolf_ yang sedang bimbang dalam membuat keputusannya "aku…" Viktor terkejut saat melihat bulir air mata jatuh dari mata Yuuri, tapi dia berusaha tanang menghadapi Yuuri yang menangis, menahan suara hisakkan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dengan ibu jari di tangannya yang bebas, Viktor menarik bibir Yuuri, mencegahnya untuk tidak menggigitnya terlalu kuat "Yuuri, benci padaku?" pertanyaanya di jawab dengan sebuah gelengen dari Yuuri, air mata dan hisakkannya semakin nyaring "Yuuri, menyukaiku?" walau ada sedikit jeda, Yuuri mengangguk pelan "dalam arti romantic?"

"aku tidak… hiks… tau…" Viktor menarik tubuh Yuuri yang mulai bergetar dan memeluknya.

"sssh… tidak apa, tidak perlu terburu-buru…" Viktor menjauhkan diri dan mengusap sisa air mata Yuuri dengan jemarinya "Yuuri bisa memikirkannya perlahan…" tangan Viktor berpindah ke kancing depan _Robe_ yang di gunakan Yuuri, melepas dan membiarkan kain hitam itu merosot dari bahu Yuuri "…sampai Yuuri benar-benar yakin" lengan Viktor memeluk kembali tubuh Yuuri "pada saat itu, katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku" jemari Viktor bergerak di punggung Yuuri, menelusuri tiap lekukakan otot dan tulang yang menonjol dari kulitnya.

"Vi –Viktor…" Yuuri terjengit merasakan jemari Viktor yang hangat berpindah ka perutnya, tidak tahan dengan setiap sentuhan yang di berikan Viktor, Yuuri membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur, senyum Viktor sekilas berubah menjadi senyum yang sulit di artikan olehnya. Tapi yang Yuuri dan Viktor tau sekarang, kalau ada sebuah hasrat yang harus di penuhi sekarang juga. Viktor naik ke atas kasur, memposiskan dirnya di atas Yuuri dan mengangkat kaki Yuuri ke pundaknya, mata shappire-nya menatap lurus pada iris _heazel nut_ Yuuri yang menatapnya dengan kilauan air mata yang menunpuk di pinggir matanya, lekuk tubuh Yuuri terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Viktor –walau yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya redup dari Kristal yang terletak di setiap pojok kamar. Viktor mendekap sang _Warewolf_ , menikmati rasa hangat dan aroma manis _blueberry_ yang keluar dari tubuh yang di peluknya

' _sepertinya aku memang mempunyai kesabaran yang sangat tipis..._ '

* * *

A / N :

* Assassin : Seung Gil lebih ke beladiri tangan kosong dari pada memakai _katar_ atau senjata tajam, yang biasa di pakai assassin pada umumnya.

* Lackrima : ada yang nonton / baca Fairy Tail ? bola kristal untuk berkomunikasi.

Berkutatlah dengan imajinasi kalian dan Berdoa semoga chapter mendepan ratingnya naik! d(owo)b

See you next week! (9^o^)9 semangat!

promotion : check juga fict-ku yang baru judulnya [From the Start] - fandom Yuri on ice - genre romance supranatural(?)


	9. Chapter 8

Terima kasih atas respon positif dari review, followers, favorite, dan viewers, I appreciate it so much, aku memang sengaja membuat chapter ini sedikit panjang, karena mungkin aku tidak bisa update menggu depan, sibuk kuliah.

NOTICE :

diriku kembali menjadi THOR! * ** _jdeeerrrr!_** * dan ternyata ratingnya masih T d(=w=)b kenapa? Baca aja sendiri… * ** _lol_** *

promotion : aku nulis ff sampingan, masih di fandom Yuri! on Ice, judulnya [From the Start], genre Romance dan supranatural(mungkin?), semoga kalian tertarik dengan untuk membacanya.

More review, more support, more faster I can update and become THOR! * ** _jdeeerrrr!_** *

hope u like it, Enjoy!

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 08

-o0o-

"…ah…! Vi –Viktor? Janga –nm…" setiap sentuhan dari Viktor membuat pasa dalam tubuh Yuuri semakin naik, bibir Viktor yang sekarang berpindah haluan ke lengkuk leher Yuuri, memberikan beberapa ciuman dan sentuhan kecil dari lidahnya, mengajak Yuuri untuk mengeluarkan desahannya dengan suara lebih seksi.

Jemari Viktor terus turun dari sisi samping tubuh Yuuri, sampai –

 ** _BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_**

–suara gedoran dari pintu membuatnya menghentikan semua pergerakan dari tubuhnya. Viktor bersumpah untuk mengutuk siapa saja yang mengganggu _moment_ berharganya dengan Yuuri, mata Viktor masih terfokus pada Yuuri –yang nafasmya masih berpacu, Yuuri mendudukkan dirinya dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang _hampir_ terekspos sepenuhnya. Viktor menahan nafasnya saat melihat wajah Yuuri yang masih merona, telinga serigalanya yang turun, ekor yang berusaha menutupi bagian _depan_ tubuhnya, tapi yang membuat Viktor harus memaksakan diri menelan ludah yang ada di dalam mulutnya adalah ke-dua mata Yuuri –yang bersinar _gold mercury_ dan ada hasrat serta arti terpendam di dalamnya.

"…мой сексуальный маленький оборотень…" baru Viktor mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk kembali menyentuh tubuh Yuuri –

 ** _BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_**

–Suara gedoran pintu kembali menghentikan gerakannya.

Sementara itu, dari luar kamar Viktor dan Yuuri, tampak seorang remaja berambut _honey blond_ dia adalah… _Elf_? Kalau di lihat dari telinganya yang menyerupai _Elf_ –kembali menggedor pintu dengan keras "OI BABI! KELUAR! AKU ADA PERLU DENGAN MU!" tidak ada jawaban.

Teriakan dan gedoran tangannya makin keras, sesaat kemudian pintu di depannya terbuka dengan sempurna, menampakkan pria _Elf_ dewasa dengan rambut _platinum blond_ , wajah sang _Elf_ awalnya terlihat sangat marah dan kemudian berubah menjadi kaget, matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama, sosok remaja di depannya mengenakan jas putih yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang ramping.

"kamu…? Dan… baju itu… milik Otabek –"

"minggir kakek tua! Aku punya urusan dengan si gendut" sang remaja masuk ke dalam kamar, mendapati seekor _Warewolf_ yang terduduk di atas kasur, menutupi dirinya dengan _Robe_ yang di kenakannya.

Sang remaja berdiri di depan Yuuri, kemudian berbalik menghadap Viktor –menatap Viktor dengan tatapan mengintimidasi "apa kau lihat-lihat?! Keluar sana!" dengan sekali tendangan, Viktor berhasil di kirim keluar kamar.

 ** _BRAK! Klek!_**

"eh? Di kunci?!" Viktor segera berdiri, mencoba untuk mendorong dan memutar knop pintu di depannya ' _…aku tidak percaya, dia benar-benar menguncinya…_ '

"maaf atas kelakuan Yuri" suara familiar terdengar dari belakang Viktor, mata shappirenya melirik dan mendapati Otabek yang bersender di pintu kamarnya, masih mengenakan seragam _Paladin_ –tanpa jas pustihnya, dia terlihat seperti _butler_ dengan _dress shirt_ putih, celana dan rompi abu-abu dengan _line_ biru gelap di setiap ujungnya.

"hh… Otabek! _BAD_ Otabek! Kamu menggunakan _pixie dust_ itu sekarang?!" Viktor memijat batang hidungnya, merasakan pusing karena tidak tau harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa "jadi… yang tadi itu Yurio?" Otabek menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukkan pelan, Viktor mengingat kembali sosok si _Fairy_ yang berubah wujud menjadi seperti seorang _Elf_ dan mengenakan jas seragam _Paladin_ milik Otabek "apa yang terjadi dengan baju _Fairy-_ nya?" Otabek membuka kepalan tangannya, disana terdapat sobekkan kain berwarna hitam dan hisasan bulu pink maroon. Viktor menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju tangga "mereka membutuhkan baju baru"

"benar…" Otabek mendirikan tubuhnya, menjauh dari dinding sebeagai senderannya, dengan ketokkan pelan pada pintu kamar –yang sekarang di dalamnya di huni oleh seekor _Fairy_ dan _Warewolf_ "Yuratchka, Katsuki… aku akan keluar bersama Viktor sebenter, pastikan kalian mengunci pintu saat ini saat kami kembali" setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang menurutnya tanda _ok_ , Otabek mengikuti Viktor dan keluar dari penginapan.

-o0o-

Di dalam kamar, Yurio mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yuuri yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah "kau tidak apa?" Yuuri mengangguk pelan sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Yurio.

"hyaa?!" Yuuri merasakan kalau ada yang memeluk ekornya, saat melihat asal dari sensasi geli yang dirasakan pada ekornya, Yuuri mendapati Yurio yang memeluk ekornya "…Yu –Yurio" panggil Yuuri sedikit canggung.

Yurio menidurkan dirinya di samping ekor Yuuri, masih tidak mau melepaskan tekstur lembut dari bulu ekor Yuuri "mn?"

"apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu… kau emn… bisa berubah…?" Yuuri memainkan jari-jarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Otabek, dia memandikan _Pixie Dust_ padaku"

"maksudmu bubuk langka yang memberikan kekuatan khusus itu?" Yuuri menolehkan kepalanya pada Yurio –yang mulai memainkan bulu di ujung ekornya, Yurio mengangguk pelan, menuruskan aktifitas jarinya di ekor Yuuri "boleh aku menyakan kabar Viktor dan keluarganya… saat aku tidak ada?" jemari Yurio berhenti memainkan bulu ekor Yuuri, mata zamrudnya menatap lurus pada sang _Warewolf_ di hadapannya.

"Yakov mati" ucap Yurio datar, membenam wajahnya di ekor yang masih di peluknya, Yurio tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Yuuri.

Tubuh –termasuk ekor yang di peluk Yurio menegang "bagaimana dengan Mira…?" Yuuri kembali menutupi kepalanya dengan kain hitam yang masih melekat di kulitnya, karena hanya kain itu yang menutupi tubuhnya sekarang.

Merasakan ekor Yuuri yang menegang dan bergerak dengan kaku, Yurio mengelus ekor Yuuri perlahan, menunggu dengan sabar sampai ekornya kembali lemas dan rileks "jasadnya tidak di temukan… Viktor bilang dia sudah mati, tapi entahlah... dia tidak pernah memberikan aku atau Otabek detail dari tragedy malam itu" ekor di pelukannya menegang lagi, tapi kemudian terkulai lemas. Yurio dapat melihat bulir air mata jatuh di pipi Yuuri yang memerah dan mulai lembab karena air matanya yang terus keluar "dasar cengeng…" dengan gerakan cepat, Yurio membangunkan dirinya dan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Yuuri yang masih menangis dalam diam.

Terror dan rasa takut mulai menjalar di tubuh Yuuri, kepalanya di penuhi oleh sosok Viktor, Yakov dan Mira "uukh… hiks…" hisakkannya makin keras di dalam ruangan tersebut "Viktor…"

 ** _Cring…_**

Tangisan Yuuri terhenti saat mendengar suara itu, perlahan dia meraba benda yang masih tergantung longgar dan terikat dengan kuat di lehernya, lonceng emas yang menggantung di tengah lehernya berkilau dan seperti mengeluarkan suara " _…Yu… ri…_ "

' _Suara Viktor?_ ' baru dia mau menjawab yang menunurutnya adalah sebuah panggilan, Yurio masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan 2 cangkir, sebuah ceret dan satu keranjang penuh berisikan roti yang baru di panggang.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Yuuri, melihat wajah Yurio yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya "makan" walau terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, tapi senyum Yuuri masih tetap berada pada tempatnya.

"terima kasih Yurio" Yuuri makin merasa senang saat melihat Yuuri yang menunjukkan senyum tips di wajahnya, sementara cahaya di lonceng Yuuri menghilang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

-o0o-

Di tempat lain, daerah pasar yang ada di Historiya, tepatnya di salah satu bar yang ada di sana, dua lelaki dewasa dengan ras berbeda – _Elf_ dan _Human_ , sedang duduk di _counter bar_ dengan 2 gelas kaca yang sudah kosong di depan mereka –menyisakan beberapa buah es batu yang mulai meleleh, keduanya membicarakan hal yang tidak bisa di mengerti dengan orang sekitar mereka, karena menggunakan bahasa Russia dan terkadang memakai bahasa Kazakh, pembeciraan mereka terhenti karena salah satu dari mereka menyadari sebuah keganjalan "Yuuri?" dua gelang emas yang di gunakan pada tangan kiri sang _Elf_ bersinar redup.

"Viktor, ada apa…?" sang manusia juga ikut memperhatikan gelang emas yang pakai sang _Elf_.

Viktor berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat kantong kertas besar berwarna coklat di dekat kakinya "Otabek, kita harus cepat kembali! Yuuri, dia… sangat sedih" jawabnya singkat.

Otabek mengikuti Viktor setelah mengambil sebuah tas punggung yang terlihat masih baru dan berisikan baju dan buku di dalamnya "…aku harap Yuratchka tidak membuat masalah…"

Viktor menghela nafas "aku juga harap begitu" pikiran Viktor mulai membayangkan Yurio dengan sosok _Elf_ dengan tinggi sekitar 163 cm yang sedang menjalani masa pubertasi dan sedang meneriaki Yuuri yang duduk dengan pasrah di diatas lantai sambil memohon untuk berhenti meneriakinya ' _sebenarnya event seperti itu sangat menghibur bagiku, tapi tidak kalau Yurio membuat Yuuri sedih…_ ' pikir Viktor tanpa menyadari kalau cahaya redup dari gelangnya sudah padam dari tadi.

Di balik dari ramainya jalan di kota History yang mereka telusuri untuk kembali ke penginapan, perjalanan mereka kembali ke penginapan sangatlah sunyi, tidak ada di antara menereka membawa atau membuka sebuah pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan kesunyian tersebut, karena bagi mereka tidak perlu dan tidak ada yang harus mereka bicarakan "ah! Viktor dan Otabek!" keduanya menoleh kebelakang.

Phichit melambaikan tangannya pada Viktor dan Otabek "hey" sapa Viktor singkat, sementara Otabek hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"kalian juga sedang dalam perjalannan kembali ke penginapan?" Phichit menyeimbangkan langkahnya di sebelah Viktor.

Viktor tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya "begitulah, kami baru saja selesai membeli baju dan melewatkan _waktu orang dewasa_ bersama" jawab Viktor sambil tersenyum dan memberikan kedipan mata pada Phichit.

"jangan menggunakan kata-kata ambigumu dengan orang yang baru di kenal" Otabek menegur Viktor dengan nada datar –sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap Viktor yang sangat menikmati ekspresi wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya saat ekspresi mereka yang tidak terduga saat dia membuat mereka salah paham.

"haha! Tenang saja Otabek, aku tau kalau itu hanya candaan" Phichit tersenyum ceria pada keduanya, dan di saat yang bersamaan mengeluarkan aura membunuh di sekitarnya "lagi pula kalau benar, aku pasti sudah menculik dan memotong salah satu bagian tubuh kalian sekarang" ucap Phichit masih dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya, membuat Viktor dan Otabek sedikit merinding.

Kini giliran Viktor yang tersenyum ceria "kamu remaja yang cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu" dan dengan pandangan ingin tahu Viktor memandang iris hitam Phichit "apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya dengan perkataan ambiguku?" senyum ceria Viktor sedikit menipis ' _tidak ada yang tidak terkejut dengan perkataan ambiguku…_ '

"karena aku tau kalian hanya sekedar teman" Viktor terdiam dengan perkataan Phichit, tak menduga kalau dirinya dan Otabek terlihat seperti berteman. Hubungannya dengan Otabek hanya sekedar kenalan di medan perang, tuan dan pengawal, pasien dan dokter –dan mungkin bagi Otabek juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak tau begitu banyak tentang Otabek, karena kehidupan pribadi manusia di sampingnya ini sangatlah misterius.

"memang kami terlihat seperti berteman…?" Otabek mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan perkataan Phichit.

"tentu saja!" senyum Phichit berganti menjadi senyum jahil dan aura di sekitarnya menjadi aura yang sangat bersahabat "sebab aku tidak percaya dengan perkataan ambigu Viktor, karena…" Phichit memasang posisi seolah-olah dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu yang sangat penting ke Viktor dan Otabek "…kalian jatuh cinta pada _Yuri's_ " setelah itu Phichit melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, meninggalkan kedua sosok yang membatu di tempat –tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Walau Phichit tidak spesifik dengan _Yuri_ yang mana yang dia maksud, Viktor dan Otabek tau betul kalau _Purmice_ –yang sudah menjauh beberapa meter, melangkahkan kakinya di depan mereka, mengetahui kalau mereka sedang mengalami dilemma jatuh cinta yang di sebabkan oleh sosok berbeda dengan nama yang sama ' _instingnya terlalu tajam dan peka untuk se ekor Hamster…_ ' pikir keduanya.

-o0o-

Sesampainya di penginapan, Viktor mengegaskan diri kekamarnya, perlahan memutar knop pintu, saat di rasanya tidak terkunci "Yuuri! Apa kau –" Viktor menelan kembali kalimat yang mau di katakannya, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"…ada apa?" dari belakang Viktor, Otabek masuk kekamar, mengikuti arah pandang Viktor yang mengarah keranjang "… _God_ … _dess…_ " di sana –di ranjang, terbaring dua sosok, yang tidur saling memeluk satu sama lain, Yuuri dan Yurio. Posisi Yurio yang membelakangi arah pintu, meniduri lengan kiri Yuuri –yang memeluk kepala _hone blon d-_ nya, sebagai pengganti bantal dan kedua tangan Yurio memeluk sebuah guling hitam? –bukan ekor Yuuri dengan erat. Yuuri sendiri melingkarkan lengan kanannya di tubuh Yurio yang masih tertutupi oleh jas Otabek, _Robe_ milik Viktor yang di kenakannya untuk menutupi dirinya, kini merosot sampai batas pinggang –hanya menutupi bagian pinggang kebawah dan beberapa senti di atas lutut.

Viktor melangkahkan kakinya maju dan menyelimuti tubuh 2 malaikat yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya, setelah itu menepuk pundak Otabek pelan "aku yakin kita akan mati konyol hanya karena melihat ini suatu hari nanti…" nada suara Viktor jelas sekali terdengar sangat berusaha menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya untuk tidak keluar dan tetap tersegel dalam damai di pikirannya. Mendorong jauh-jauh imajinasi kotor tentang bagaimana bisa Yuuri dan Yurio tidur bersama dalam posisi seperti itu.

"setuju…" gumam Otabek pelan sambil memijat batang hidungnya, mengantisipasi kemungkinan akan adanya carian kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari dalam hidungnya.

Setelah sepakat untuk meninggalkan kedua malaikat mereka untuk tidur bersama, Otabek dan Viktor meninggalkan baju yang mereka beli di atas meja kecil yang ada di pojok kamar dan meninggalkan sebuah catatan untuk memakai baju tersebut sebelum keluar kamar. setelah mengunci kamar dari luar –untuk memastikan tidak ada yang bisa masuk kedalam kamar, dimana kedua malaikat mereka tertidur, Viktor dan Otabek memutuskan untuk berbagi satu kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh –terutama _mental_ mereka.

-o0o-

Viktor memang bukan _Elf_ yang bisa pulas tertidur setiap hari, kalau di kategorikan, dia adalah _Light Sleeper_ , hanya dalam keadaan sangat capek atau depresi saja yang bisa membuatnya tidur pulas. Mata Shappirenya berkedip beberapa kali setelah bangun dari tidur pendeknya pagi itu "…nmh… masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum matahari terbit…" ingin sekali dia memejamkan matanya lagi dan memaksakan diri untuk tidur, tapi rasa kantuk sudah terlanjur hilang dan ototnya yang mulai pegal berteriak untuk memaksanya bangun dari kasur untuk melakukan sedikit peregangan. Telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai kayu yang dingin, otaknya masih memproses dimana dan apa yang di lakukannya sebelum dia tertidur ' _Yuuri…_ ' dan itulah kata kunci yang membuat otaknya kembali berjalan dengan normal.

Setelah memakai bajunya –yang masih sama dengan yang kemarin, Viktor keluar kamar dengan langkah pelan, sepelan mungkin untuk tidak membangunkan siapa saja yang mendengar kegiatannya di pagi buta. Setelah keluar dari kamar dan menutup kembali pintu, Viktor melangkahkan kaki turun ke bawah, area kamar mandi yang ada di penginapan "ooh! Selamat pagi anak muda, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa seorang _Khulaz_ tua, saat Viktor menuruni tangga, kedua tangan sang kakek sedang membawa sapu yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. sepertinya sang kakek baru selesai menyapu halaman luar penginapan.

Viktor tersenyum pada sang kakek "aku tidur dengan nyaman, layanannya juga sangat luar biasa!"

"hohoho! Tentu saja, itu sudah pasti!" tangan kanan sang kakek mengelus naik turun kumis dan janggut putihnya yang panjang "Silahkan datang lagi dengan teman-temanmu kemari, aku senang sekali kalau ada anak muda yang menginap di sini"

Viktor tertawa pelan mendengar suara girang sang kakek "aku yakin kalau mungkin, aku lebih tua darimu" canda Viktor sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, dia senang karena sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilnya _muda_ di umurnya yang _sekarang_.

"meh –! Bagiku kau sama seperti para cucuku yang berumur 10 tahun" sang kakek melenggang meninggalkan Viktor yang masih tersenyum senang "bangunkan teman-teman dan pacarmu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian" wajah Viktor sedikit merona kemerahan saat mendengar kata _pacar_ , dari sang kakek. Dalam benak Viktor, sosok Yuuri terbayang saat mendengar kata tersebut.

"Yu –Yuuri bukan –"

"bwaahahaha! Lihat! Sekarang dirimu terlihat seperti anak perempuan berumur 17 tahun yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta" Viktor tidak bisa membalas perkataan sang kakek, tapi rasa senang dan hangat yang di buat dari pembicaraan kecilnya dengan si kakek benar-benar menyenangkan.

Setelah sang kakek menghilang di balik pintu _staff only_ , Viktor kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang bermaksud untuk menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah dirasakannya kalau dia sudah cukup bersih, Viktor kembali naik keatas untuk membangunkan Yuuri –tentunya setelah membuka kembali kunci kamar yang ia kunci dari luar, perlahan Viktor masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali "Yuuri?" mata shappirenya menangkap sosok Yuuri yang sedang duduk di kursi kecil depan jendela kamar yang terbuka, membiarkan angin pagi masuk, mengibas tirai yang bergerak pelan.

Mata Yuuri yang tadi terfokus pada buku yang ada di tangannya, sekarang beralih pada sosok Viktor, senyum lembut terukir sempurna di wajahnya "selamat pagi, Viktor" Yuuri mendirikan diri dari tempat duduknya, tangannya menutup buku yang di pegangnya –menaruh buku tersebut di atas kursi yang tadi didudukinya, melangkah pelan mendatangi Viktor yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Tubuh Yuuri sekarang di balut dengan _Kimono*_ berkerah dengan warna biru gelap, sama seperti warna bulunya dalam sosok serigala, tulang leher Yuuri di hias dengan pita yang di berikannya pada Yuuri, _Obi_ berwarna abu-abu melilit dan diikat dengan sebuah pengait berwarna tosca, membuat pinggangnya yang ramping semakin membentuk dan terlihat seksi, kedua kaki Yuuri di balut dengan _Boots_ kulit berwarna hitam, dan entah karena kesalahan dalam pemakaian _Kimono_ tersebut, Viktor bisa melihat paha mulus Yuuri yang mengintip di sela _Kimono_ tersebut setiap kali dia berjalan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Viktor memeluk Yuuri, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang dan bahu Yuuri, membenam kepalanya di bahu sang _Warewolf_ yang jelas sangat kaget dengan aksi Viktor "selamat pagi…" Bisikkan Viktor, membuat tubuh Yuuri seluruh tubuh Yuuri menegang, kedua tangannya hanya bisa mengenggam erat baju sang _Elf_ yang memeluknya.

Yuuri diam, matanya kemudian bersinar, menunjukkan kalau dia baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Dengan pelan, Yuuri mendorong tubuh Viktor pelan, membuat Viktor melonggarkan pelukannya, masih tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Yuuri. Baru Viktor mau mengatakan sesuatu, dia di kejutkan dengan Yuuri yang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya "…a…anu…" Yuuri menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah "…aku baca…" Yuuri menunjuk buku yang tadi di bacanya "…kalau, tiap pagi… ini adalah salam selamat pagi…" sekali lagi, Yuuri mencium pipi Viktor dan tersenyum manis.

Mata Viktor langsung terfokuskan pada cover dari buku yang ada di atas kursi dan membacanya dengan pelan dan seksama '… _cara mengajak kekasihmu untuk bercinta…_ ' Viktor menarik nafas panjang, dan harus kembali mendorong jauh imajinasi kotor di dalam otaknya "Yuuri… dimana kamu menemukan buku itu?" Tanya Viktor dengan penuh rasa sabar agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar karena menahan sebuah perasaan _tersembunyi_ agar tidak membuatnya lepas kendali.

"terselip di bawah tempat tidur, aku tidak tau itu milik siapa" jawab Yuuri dengan nada tidak tau apa yang Viktor maksud dan kenapa dia bertanya hal tersebut.

Entah Viktor harus lega atau kecewa saat dia melihat wajah Yuuri yang terbukti tidak tau dengan apa yang sebenarnya dia baca tadi, Viktor memijat batang hidungnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya karena darah dan adrenalinnya yang naik.

Melihat wajah Viktor yang terlihat sedang kesusahan, Yuuri membingkai wajah Viktor dengan kedua tangannya "Viktor…? Apa aku melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak benar…?"

Viktor tersenyum lembut pada Yuuri, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "…tidak..." Viktor menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Yuuri "…tapi jangan lakukan ini…" Viktor kembali mencium sisi lain pipi Yuuri "…dan ini, pada orang lain, mengerti?" memeluk Yuuri erat –tidak melepaskan matanya pada iris _heazel nut_ milik Yuuri, Viktor tersenyum puas saat Yuuri mengangguk pelan dengan rona dan senyum di wajahnya.

Kedua tangan Yuuri yang masih membingkai wajah Viktor bergerak halus, mengeluskan ibu jarinya pada pipi Viktor "hanya Viktor saja…?"

"hanya aku saja" sentuhan kecil Yuuri di pipinya membuat Viktor tersenyum lembut, senyumnya terus mengembang saat merasakan tubuh Yuuri yang perlahan rileks di dalam pelukannya. Tapi, saat Viktor melihat ada sedikit cahaya ragu dan kesedihan di mata Yuuri, membuat senyumnya sedikit turun.

Yuuri menurunkan pandanganya dari mata Viktor ' _apa… Viktor melakukan ini… pada orang lain?_ ' ada sebuah perasaan misterius yang membuat dadanya sesak, apapun perasaan ini, Yuuri sangat tidak menikmati rasa sesak yang di rasakannya saat membayangkan Viktor berpelukan dan mencium orang lain selain dirinya.

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan Yuuri "…aku hanya melakukan ini pada Yuuri"

Yuuri sedikit panic saat Viktor mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin di dengarnya ' _bagaimana bisa Viktor tau perasaanku…?!_ '

"Yuuri…." Viktor mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuuri, matanya focus ke bibir pink Yuuri yang terlihat lembab dan sangat lembut. Yuuri semakin melebarkan matanya saat merasakan nafas Viktor, aroma _vanilla mint_ Viktor terasa sangat pekat di hidung Yuuri, membuat tubuh dan pikirannya melayang dengan bau manis di sekitarnya.

" ** _EHEMN!_** _"_

Yuuri mendorong Viktor dengan sangat kuat sampai dia harus melangkah mundur dan kehilangan keseimbangannya,

 ** _BRUKH!_**

sebelum pada akhirnya jatuh di atas lantai kayu dengan sangat keras "…uuhk…" Viktor membangunkan dirinya, matanya menangkap sosok yang duduk di atas kasur, sosok yang memandanganya dengan pandangan kesal.

"apa kalian sudah selesai?" Yurio tersenyum, tapi senyumannya jelas terlihat sangat kesal dan marah "Keluar!" hal selanjutnya yang Viktor tau, dia –sekali lagi di tending keluar kamar dan kali ini di kunci dari dalam.

Viktor membangunkan dirinya, di sambil dengan gerutuan dan umpatan dalam bahasa Rusia –dalam volume yang hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya "apa yang kali ini kau lakukan…?" suara Otabek membuatnya kaget, matanya menatap pada sosok Otabek yang mengenakan baju yang berbeda dari yang kemarin, dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang perompak* dengan bajunya yang sekarang.

"tidak ada… ayo kita ke bawah, pemilik penginapan sudah membuatkan makannan di bawah"

"duluan saja, teman-teman Yuuri sudah ada di bawah" Viktor mengangguk pelan dan berjalan lesu saat menuruni tangga. Otabek tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, memutuskan untuk menunggu Yuuri dan Yurio di depan kamar mereka. Pikirannya di penuhi dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan sosok Yurio sekarang, secara fisik dia memang terllihat seperti _Elf_ –untuk sekarang, dan sayap _Fairy_ -nya sekarang bisa di keluar–masukkan sesuai keinginan Yurio sendiri, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang bisa berubah dari _Fairy_ menjadi ukuran remaja 15 tahun dengan tinggi –mungkin, 163 cm.

 ** _Klek_**

Derit pintu kamar di depan Otabek membuat dirinya harus keluar _mind palace-_ nya. Yuuri yang pertama keluar ' _aku mengerti kenapa Viktor memilih Kimono untuk di kenakan pada Warewolf-nya… bajunya yang sangat terbuka dan mudah untuk di lepas_ ' komentar Otabek saat melihat pakaian Yuuri, Yuuri tersenyum padanya, memberikan isyarat kalau Yurio sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, Otabek mengangguk, memberikan jalan agar Yuuri bisa menuruni tangga, Ekor-nya berkibas riang saat dia menuruni tangga "Yurachka…?" Otabek bermaksud untuk masuk kedalam kamar, tapi niatnya terurungkan karena Yurio langsung keluar setelah beberapa detik dia memanggilnya dengan _nickname_ khusus yang –kalau kata dan menurut Yurio, hanya Otabek yang boleh memanggilnya dengan _nickname_ tersebut.

Yurio mengenakan _dress shirt_ berwarna putih, dengan pita berwarna merah yang di dikat simpul sederhana di bawah kerahnya, kedua kakinya di balut dengan celana kain dan sepatu boots hitam, walau rambut _honey blond_ -nya menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya, Otabek bisa melihat rona merah di pipi dan telinga Yurio "hei, pagi…" sapa Yurio.

"pagi" Otabek mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi Yurio "kau sangat cocok dengan baju itu, менің махаббатым"

komentarnya memang singkat, tapi sentuhan kecil dan komentar itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Yurio makin merona merah. Yurio tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Otabek di akhir kalimatnya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, kadang Otabek sering memanggilnya dengan _nickname_ dari bahasa Kazakh, yang dia tau, kalau _nickmane_ tersebut bukanlah sebuah hinaan, pernah dia bertanya pada Viktor dang apa sebenarnya arti dari perkataan Otabek, tapi malah di balas dengan perkataan ambigu dan sedikit ejekkan dari Viktor "hmnp! Bi –bicara dengan siapa kau! Tentu saja baju ini cocok denganku!" dengan langkah cepat, Yurio menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Otabek yang tersenyum tipis dan mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah pelan.

* * *

A/N :

* baju free programnya Yuuri, versi _Kimono_.

*baju short programnya Otabek + Boots coklat tua

translate note :

Viktor : "мой сексуальный маленький оборотень" yang artinya "my sexy little Warewolf"

Otabek : "менің махаббатым" yang artinya "my love"

Hope see you again next week (0w0)b


	10. Chapter 9

Capek diriku sama kesibukkan awal semester genap ini… tapi tetap semangat (90w0)9

promotion : aku nulis ff sampingan, masih di fandom Yuri! on Ice, judulnya [From the Start], genre Romance dan supranatural(mungkin?), semoga kalian tertarik dengan untuk membacanya.

Declaimer : Yuri! On Ice not mine! And never be!

Terima kasih atas respon positif dari review, followers, favorite, dan viewers, I appreciate it so much. Aku akan update secepatnya di sela kesibukkan ku kuliah.

hope u like it, Enjoy!

Sebelum itu…

Semuanya! beri hormat pada captain Phichit! ( /0w0)+

-o0o-

Chapter 09

-o0o-

Perjalannan kita pagi ini, untuk keluar dari Historiya sangatlah susah, kenapa? Itu karena…

" _Japan Boy! Mau main bersama kami?"_

" _nona berambut pirang! Mampirlah ke kedai kami! Akan kami berikan sevice khusus"_

" _kamu Warewolf-kan? Sudah menemukan Pasanganmu? Mau menjadi pasanganku?"_

" _boleh aku tau siapa nama mu? Lady"_

… _Yuri's_ di goda, menurutku **di goda** -nya tidak apa-apa, tapi _**Ganre**_ _-_ nya yang bermasalah. Benar, laki-laki. Yuuri dan Yurio –nama panggilan Yuri Plisetsky untuk semua orang saat dia bersama dengan Katsuki Yuuri –sahabatku, kecuali Otabek yang selalu memanggil Yuri Plisetsky dengan nama aslinya atau kadang dengan nama panggilan Yuratchka –aku tidak mengerti dia memanggi Yuri Plisetsky dengan nama penggilan tersebut, tapi mungkin itu nama panggilan special? Entahlah.

Sampai mana tadi…? Oh ya…

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau penampilan _Yuri's_ yang se-begitu menariknya, sampai di goda oleh laki-laki –yang hampir setiap kali mereka temui di jalan. Aku tidak menghitung dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Otabek dan Viktor harus menendang atau membuat para laki-laki tersebut pingsan saat mereka mulai menyentuh kedua _Yuri's._

Jujur saja, aku, Minami, Guang-Hong dan bahkan Seung Gil, tidak melewatkan moment setiap kali sahabatku, Yuuri di goda dan salah tingkah karena godaan tersebut, kami sangat ingin melepaskan rasa ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Yuuri –kecuali Seung Gil tentunya, tapi setelah Yuuri di goda untuk yang kelima kalinya, dia mulai terbiasa dengan godaan tersebut, menolak mereka dengan senyum, _fade out_ dari jangkauan para penggoda dan sekarang berjalan dengan santai –em… cuek? di sebelah Viktor yang masih mengeluarkan aura _don't you dare lay your hand on my Warewolf_.

Lain pihak dengan Yurio, yang kesal dan kembali ke wujud Fairy-nya di godaan ke tiga, mengurung diri dalam kantong dari rompi milik Otabek, awalnya aku pikir baju Yurio akan jatuh tergeletak begitu saja di atas jalan, menyisakan seekor _Fairy_ yang tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian, tapi kemudian Otabek menjelaskan padaku kalau baju Yurio memiliki _spell_ yang bisa menyesuaikan ukurannya dengan tubuh Yurio, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir berubah kembali menjadi sosok _Elf_ dengan baju yang robek atau kebesaran saat berubah kembali menjadi _Fairy_.

Saat merasakan kita sudah berjalan mencapai pinggir kota, menuju ke perbatasan kerajaan Rusia, aku mengalungkan lenganku di bahu Yuuri "jadi Yuuri? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat di goda dengan wujudmu yang sekarang" aku tersenyum jahil –jelas sedang dalam mode untuk menggoda sang tuan muda yang berada di rangkulan tanganku, pipi Yuuri mulai merona, kembali salah tingkah. Aku melirik ke sebelah Yuuri, Viktor tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena mungkin dia tau kalau aku tidak menggoda Yuuri dalam arti _tertentu_ , jadi dia hanya memperhatikan kami dalam diam.

Yuuri menghela nafas, mendorong lenganku untuk melepas rangkulanku dengan lembut "setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada di kejar-kejar, di culik, dan di jual oleh para pedagang budak" tanggapan Yuuri sedikit membuatku _speechless_ untuk sesaat.

Pikiranku sedikit melakukan kilas balik tentang bagaimana _sambutan_ saat kita pertama kali sampai di Historiya ' _kau memang teman yang baik…_ ' Aku mengganti senyumku dengan senyumman nakal, ada sebuah ide yang muncul dalam benakku "Yuuri… sahabatku tersayang, sepertinya dirimu masih belum mengerti dengan ke- _Eros_ -an-mu!" lenganku kali ini menggait pinggang ramping Yuuri yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara desahan yang cukup nyaring, tapi bukan suara desahan yang aku pikirkan sekarang, karena apa yang ada di pikiranku adalah –

"Phi –Phichit- _kun_! hentikan! Kau tau kalau aku sensitive… hya!"

–Viktor, yang memandangku dengan pandangan yang menusuk –yang bagiku hanyalah sentuhan gatal yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padaku, ' _yes!_ ' Aku berhasil mem-propokasi sang _Elf_ ' _aah… sejak dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengan si Viktor ini, aku senang sekali dengan bagaimana sisi Jealous-nya muncul_ ' sayang sekali bukan sisi _Jealous_ -nya yang aku tuju, Tapi –

"Yuuri!"

"waa! Viktor?! Tu –tunggu! Waaaa?!"

–ini dia! Ini yang aku tuju! Setelah sisi _Jealous_ si Viktor memuncak, dia akan bersikap _needy bitch_ pada Yuuri, dan tindakkan itu tentu saja akan menghasilkan Yuuri salah tingkah "wao!" aku mengambil _Memoriez*_ dari dalam kantongku dan merekam aksi –yang menurutku, mengemaskan- Viktor yang sekerang menggendong Yuuri dengan gaya _Bridal_.

Di sampingku, Minami, bergumam dalam bahasa Jepang "Phichit- _kun_ , _kimi wa hontou ni do – S da… oi wa mane dekin…_ *"

" _you don't have to_ " Aku menanggapi gumamannya dengan tawa, masih terus merecording aksi Viktor yang sekarang memeluk dan memaksa Yuuri untuk menciumnya.

-o0o-

Sudah hampir mencapai sore hari saat kami melewati perbatasan daerah kerajaan Rusia, dan sedang mendaki gunung menuju kota _Saint Petersburg_ , yang mungkin masih sedikit lebih jauh dari perkiraanku kalau dengan berjalan kaki "sayang sekali kita tidak mendapatkan kuda atau kendaraan saat berada di Historiya…" aku bisa mengerti kenapa Minami mulai mengeluh, itu karena dia adalah _Khulaz_ , _Khulaz_ sebangsa dengan _Dwarf_ –yang sama-sama kurcaci, sayangnya _Khulaz_ tidak memiliki daya tahan tubuh dan stamina yang tinggi seperti _Dwarf,_ tapi _Khulaz_ memiliki _mana_ yang tinggi –hampir setara dengan _Elf_.

Viktor pada awalnya menawarkan untuk menggunakan _Laviation_ , yang setahuku adalah salah satu sihir terbang, tapi sayangnya tawaran Viktor di tolak oleh Yuuri, kenapa? Itu karena _Laviation_ adalah sihir yang kuat, dan sihir yang kuat selalu menghabiskan banyak mana, dan Yuuri juga tidak mau merepotkan Viktor –tapi aku tau, kalau yang sebenarnya Yuuri takutkan adalah sosok Viktor yang ke habisan mana, dan bagi ras _Elf_ –termasuk _Fairy, Alf*_ , dan _Dark Elf*_ , yang menggantungkan hidupnya dengan mana, sama dengan sebuah kematian bagi mereka jika mana dalam tubuh mereka hilang atau terkuras dalam titik terendah.

Pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan, hanya di isi dengan penjelasan Viktor atau Otabek yeng menjelaskan hal-hal tentang mantra dan sihir penyembuh pada Minimi, Guang-Hong dan tentu saja Yuuri. Beberapa saat ketika kami sedang berjalan menuruni jalan terjal dan berbahaya –karena sebelah kiri tebing yang tinggi, dan sebelah kanan jurang yang dalam, tiba-tiba Viktor bersujud, menempelkan telinganya ketanah, seperti mendengarkan sesuatu? Sesaat kemudian dia bangkit " _ **Hadii, dewa pelindung bumi, ijinkan aku memakai kekuatanmu…**_ " aku tau betul intro dari mantra yang Viktor sebutkan, itu adalah mantra untuk membuat sebuah terowongan, dan instingku memberi tahu, kalau ada bahaya yang mendekat kearah kami "semuanya! Cepat masuk!" semua yang ada di sekitarku sepertinya mengerti dengan kenapa Viktor tiba-tiba membuat terowongan tersebut, Minami, Guang-Hong, aku dan Sung Gil masuk berurutan, kemudian di susul dengan Otabek, Yuuri dan terakhir Viktor yang menutup lubang terowongan, menyisakan sedikit lubang untuk mengintip dan sebagai sirkulasi udara.

"…Viktor, bisa kau jelaskan –"

"sssssh!" perkataan Otabek di potong dengan desissan dari Viktor yang masih mengawasi kondisi luar terowongan.

 _ **Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**_

Dinding sekitar kami terasa bergetar, aku hanya bisa mengira kalau ada kawannan sesuatu yang melewati jalan terjal di depan terowongan tempat kami berada sekarang, dan aku yakin kalau sesuatu tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Viktor kembali bertatap muka pada kami setelah getaran di dinding terowongan mereda dan menghilang " _Rhinotaur*_ … dari jumlahnya… mungkin sedang migrasi?"

Minami maju dan mendatangi Viktor "apa itu artinya kita bermalam di sini?"

Viktor mengangguk pelan "kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Rhinotaur lebih berbahaya saat malam hari, terlebih lagi, setelah kita melewati jalan menurun dari sini, kita harus masuk kedalam hutan… mereka bisa berkamuflase dengan gelapnya hutan" Viktor sekali lagi mengintip dari lubang "lagi pula sudah hampir malam" Viktor berjalan masuk ke ujung terowongan, merentangkan tangangannya, perlahan, dinding di sekitar kami jadi sedikit lebih luas, dan tumbuh sedikit rerumputan di dalam terowongan –yang sekarang berubah menjadi gua.

Viktor menjentikkan jarinya, dan kemudian muncul bola cahaya yang berkedip mirip seperti kunang-kunang berwarna-warni, bola cahaya tersebut menempel pada dinding gua "waaa… seperti bintang…" aku bisa melihat Guang-Hong dengan sangat jelas kalau dia kagum dengan kemampuan sihir Viktor, aku melihat kebelakan dan mendapati Yuuri yang memandang kagum dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Mata Yuuri bersinar redup dalam kegelapan disekitarnya, _gold marcury_ , warna tersebut tidak muncul saat siang atau di tempat yang terang dengan sosoknya yang sekarang "Viktor…" Yuuri bergerak dengan laluasa tanpa takut tersandung dengan batu di sekitar kami, walau dalam wujud manusia, indranya sebagai serigala _nocturnal_ , masih berkerja "…ini indah sekali"

-o0o-

Malam ini kami habiskan dengan bicara dengan satu sama lain sambil memakan persediaan makannan yang kami siapkan masing-masing. Setelah kenyang, semuanya tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bicara, dan memutuskan untuk tidur "Seung Gil, tolong jaga dan perhatikan kondisi di sekitar sini, bangunkan saja kami kalau misalnya ada bahaya yang mendekat"

Mataku melihat sekitar, Minami dan Guang-Hong sudah tertidur pulas di tempat mereka masing-masing, Otabek terlihat mengantuk di posisinya yang duduk bersender di dinding Gua –dengan _Fairy_ yang ada di atas kepalanya yang sudah tidur dengan nyenyak, lalu kemudian aku memperhatikan Viktor yang duduk bersandar melepaskan _robe_ -nya, memberi isyarat pada Yuuri untuk tidur di dalam pelukannya, awalnya Yuuri terlihat seperti menolak, tapi kemudian dia merangkak ke arah Viktor dan membenam wajahnya di tubuh Viktor, Viktor tertawa pelan melihat reaksi sahabatku –Yuuri, tapi kemudian dia menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan _robe_ miliknya.

' _sungguh pasangan yang menggemaskan…_ ' aku menyamankan diri di atas paha Seung Gil, memposisikan diriku untuk tidur dengan posisi yang sama saat bermalam di gua sebelum mencapai Historiya. Perlahan aku menutup mataku, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuatku tertidur… pikiranku terhenti saat mendapatkan bahan untuk bisa membuatku tertidur, _Gnome_.

Standar dari _Gnome_ yang kuat adalah memiliki tubuh sangat keras dan dingin, semakin keras dan dingin tubuh mereka, maka semakin kuat _Gnome_ tersebut, dan semakin sedikit juga ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan pada wajah mereka. Tapi ada yang membuatku selalu kepikiran, Lee Seung Gil.

Seung Gil berbeda dari _Gnome_ yang selama ini aku tau dan temui, dia memiliki tubuh yang mirip seperti manusia dengan tekstur kulit yang lembut dan memiliki suhu tubuh yang hangat, tapi itu tidak membuatnya tergolong dalam kategori lemah, dan aku tidak tau kenapa dan apa sebabnya dia sangat kuat. _Gnome_ adalah alat –dan itulah yang mungkin orang lain pikirkan, tapi tidak untukku, bagiku _Gnome_ –Seung Gil adalah teman terbaikku setelah Yuuri.

Aku menghela nafas lega saat merasakan kegelapan mulai memeluk kesadaranku, menarikku kedalanmnya secara perlahan, melepaskan rasa lelah yang ada di sekujur tubuhku ' _semoga aku bisa bermimpi indah kali ini…_ '

-o0o-

 _Sakit._

 _Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat sakit._

" _hiks… hiks…" Dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar suara para Goblin* yang mencariku 'kenapa bisa jadi begini…? Aku cuman bermaksud untuk latihan di dalam hutan… kenapa bisa ada Goblin di hutan ini?!'_

" _KYAAAAHK!" aku terjerngit saat mendengar teriakan dari Goblin yang mencariku, aku menunggu saat-saat dimana aku pasti akan mati, terbunuh oleh salah satu dari Goblin._

 _ **Brugh!**_

 _Di depanku, tubuh seekor Goblin terjatuh, tidak bergerak "…ma… mati?" perlahan aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku._

 _ **Bugh!**_

 _ **Duahk!**_

 _ **Brugh!**_

 _Di depan mataku, seseorang telah memukuli para Goblin dengan tangan kosong, sudah banyak sekali jasat Goblin yang berserakan tidak bergerak di sekeliling orang tersebut, setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang di lakukannya terlihat seperti tarian yang membuatku terpana. Perlahan aku mendakati sosok yang sudah dari tadi berhenti memukuli para Goblin, sebagian dari Goblin lari dari dirinya, tapi dia tidak mengejar. Sosok di depanku memakai baju yang robek dan lusuh, hembusan angin di sela pepohonan menggerakkan rambut hitamnya, sosok tersebut perlahan berbalik kearahku, menatap kearahku yang jauh lebih pendek darinya._

 _ **Dheg**_

 _Aku merasa jantungku berhenti, setengah dari kulit wajah sosok di depanku terkelupas, awalnya aku mengira kalau akan ada darah yang keluar dari sobekkan kuli dari wajahnya, tapi tidak ada, justru percikan listrik? Yang keluar dari sana '…Gnome…?' sosok tersebut menunduk padaku dan mengelus kepalaku, ada rasa hangat yang mengalir dari tangannya._

" _kamu tidak terluka?" untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Gnome tersenyum, senyumnya sangat lembut, lensa matanya yang berwarna hitam bersinar saat cahaya matahari masuk kedalamnya dan semuanya terlihat begitu bersinar dimataku._

" _anu! Namaku Phichit Chulanont!" aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku memperkenalkan diri pada Gnome yang baru saja aku kenal, tapi instingku mengatakan kalau aku harus memperkenalkan diriku. Gnome di depanku menatapku bingung kemudian kembali tersenyum 'uuhk… apa ini…? Kenapa wajahku terasa panas…?'_

" _namaku…"_

-o0o-

Kegelapan kembali menyelimutiku, menjauhkanku dari… mimpi…? Tidak, itu adalah _flashback_ dari ingatan masa laluku. Tapi kenapa…? Kenapa baru sekarang ingatan masa laluku berputar balik? Nama _Gnome_ waktu itu… aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

n…?

Apa ini…?

Kali ini ada sentuhan di kepalaku, bergerak naik turun dengan pelan, rasa hangat dari sentuhan dikapalaku… terasa sangat familiar. Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang masih mengantuk ' _gelap…? Ah… benar juga… sekarang di dalam gua… lalu…_ ' tangan…? Yang hangat masih bergerak mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, pelan aku mendongakkan kepalaku ' _…Seung Gil…?_ ' di balik cahaya redup yang ada di gua, aku bisa melihatnya, wajahnya tersenyum. Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah bangun dari tadi? "…Seung Gil…?"

Wajah Seung Gil kembali menjadi datar "selamat pagi tuan Phichit, sekarang jam 05.45 pagi, suhu di luar 0 derajat dan sedang turun salju" senyuman Seung Gil hilang, nadanya juga sangat datar.

' _apa yang tadi itu cuman perasaanku saja…?_ ' pelan aku membangunkan diri dari kaki Seung Gil, menguap singkat dan melihat sekitarku ' _semuanya masih tertidur…_ ' aku menggigil dengan udara di sekitarku, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, menggigil dengan udara dingin yang ada di sekitarku.

 _ **Sert…**_

Sebuah mantel tabal berbulu coklat menutupiku dari belakang "tuan Phichit, tolong kenakan ini, tubuh tuan Phichit tidak bisa menahan dingin" aku mengangguk dan segera memakai mantel yang diberikan Seung Gil, ini adalah mantel yang aku bawa dari Jepang, jaga-jaga kalau di perlukan, gen Hamster di dalam tubuhku membuat tubuhku menjadi tahan dengan cuaca panas atau daerah yang sangat kering, tapi aku juga tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin dan daerah yang lembab.

"terima kasih… Seung Gil…" perasaan hangat menjalar dari punggung di mana Seung Gil menaruh mantelku, ' _…ah… aku sepertinya memiliki selera yang aneh kalau sedang jatuh cinta…_ '

Kalau, kalau memang Lee Seung Gil adalah _Gnome_ yang tersenyum padaku waktu itu.

Sampai pada saat aku bisa memastikan dengan pasti kalau dia adalah _Gnome_ yang menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Sampai saat itu, aku akan memendam _perasaan ini_ jauh di dalam hatiku.

A/N:

* Memoriez : batu Kristal, untuk recording atau mengambil gambar, gunanya kurang lebih dengan sebuah kamera.

* Alf : a.k.a. setengah Human – setengah Elf. Telinga mereka sedikit lebih pendek, dan sebagian ada yang tidak menggantungkan hidup mereka dengan mana karena gen dari darah manusia mereka yang lebih besar mengambil alih di dalam tubuh mereka.

* Dark Elf : Elf berkulit hitam/coklat/gelap.

* Rhinotaur : temannya Minotaur, cuman mereka badak.

* Goblin : salah satu ras non-human, makluk bentuknya menyerupai Dwarf, bertelinga seperti elf dan memiliki warna kulit hijau gelap.

Translate note :

* Minami : "Phichit, kamu benar-benar Sadistic… aku akanb tidak bisa menirunya…" terdengar kaku (in english "Phichit, you really **is** Sadistic… I'd never copy that…")

Cieeee! Yang orang Thailand mau di jodohkan sama orang Korea sama si Author. Ciieeeeee! Yang sama-sama orang Asia! Ciieeee!

Aku tau, memang pairing yang kurang terduga… tapi entah kenapa aku nge-ship mereka… ( =w=)b

Sampai jumpa minggu depan (90w0)9 semangat!


	11. Chapter 10

Aku senang sekali banyak yang suka dengan ff sampinganku [From the Start], terima kasih sekali lagi atas Favorite, Follow dan Review kalian, terima kasih juga untuk Visitor dan Viewer yang mau membaca ff ini. Aku tau kalian sudah sangat greget-tan membaca ff ini, karena aku juga benar-benar mulai greget menulis ff ambigu, tapi kalian harus benar-benar sabar, dan menunggu.

Notice :

Aku mulai hobi nulis cerita maju-mundur dan PoV dari karakter yang berbeda.

Mohon maaf dan maklum dengan typo di chapter lalu, sekarang dan mendatang. Aku akan memperbaikki secepatnya. Tapi kalau lagi malas aku juga akan tetap memperbaikkinya, hanya saja dengan waktu yang sedikit lama.

Declaimer : Yuri on Ice not mine!

ada kemungkinan aku g' bisa update minggu depan, jadi aku update agak cepet, sebagai Au **thor** dengan kekuatan... **THOR**! * _ **jdeeeeerr!**_ *

Enjoy (0v0)b

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 10

-o0o-

" _Yuri, aku ingin kamu menikah dengan putri mahkota dari kerajaan Fairy di sebelah Utara" tanganku terhenti untuk menyuapkan pirozhkis kedalam mulutku._

 _Mataku menatap sosok yang ada di depanku, Lilia Baranovskaya, ratu dari Fairy yang tinggal di dalam hutan sebelah barat kerajaan Russia, mata zamrudnya menatapku dengan penuh ketegasan dan jelas mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau mendengar jawaban negative dari mulutku, aku menundukkan kepalaku, kembali menyuapkan potongan pirozhkis terakhir yang ada di piringku "aku… mengerti" sekilas aku melihat ada rasa puas dari wajahnya yang sedikit keriput dan di tutupi oleh make up super tebal._

 _Aku mengundurkan diri dari meja makan dan tebang keluar dari istana kecil yang tersembunyi di dalam pohon beringin yang sangat besar, kedua sayapku membawa tubuhku naik ke puncak pohon, di mana aku membuat kamar rahasiaku, bulan purnama selalu masuk kedalam tempat persembunyian kecilku ini, disini, adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa benar-benar istirahat, satu-satunya tempat aku bisa mengeluarkan semua perasaanku._

 _Saat setelah aku masuk kedalam, bulir air mata jatuh dari mataku, membuat sebuah aliran kecil di bawahnya, perasaan depresi dan stress bercampur aduk di dalam diriku '…tidak mau… aku tidak mau lagi menjadi boneka di dalam istana ini, aku muak dengan semua ini!' kemudian muncul sebuah ide gila dalam otakku, aku sempat meragukan ide gila tersebut, tapi dengan segenap keberanian dan tekad kuat, aku harus mewujudkan ide gila tersebut '…demi kebebasan'_

-o0o-

" _hah… hah…!" nafasku terus berpicu dengan cepat, setelah berhasil menyelinap keluar dari istana tempat aku tinggal, aku terbang sekuat tenaga menujuh ke arah selat timur, arah berlawan dari tempat tinggalku. Mana di sekitar sayapku sedikit menipis saat mulai memasukki kawasan kota yang di tinggali oleh Elf, aku tidak tau sama sekali di mana aku sekarang, tapi yang jelas sekarang, sayapku terasa mati rasa di udara dingin. Pelan namun pasti, aku terbang rendah di balik pepohonan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat tubuh dan sayapku hangat di sekitar pohon._

 _Pandanganku mulai menggelap "kuh…" kali ini sayapku benar-benar berhenti bergerak, aku tidak tau sebabnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan tubuhku mulai jatuh kebawah._

 _Di sisa kesadaranku, aku mempersiapkan diri dengan benturan yang keras dan sakit, tapi tidak, aku justru jatuh di sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Lelah dan rasa tegang dari tubuhku lepas sekatika merasakan kehangatan dari –entah apapun yang ini, tapi aku merasa sangat tenang dan rileks saat kulitku bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang menjadi tempatku berbabaring sekarang._

-o0o-

"Yuratchka, sarapan" tidurku terusik oleh suara pria? Tunggu… PRIA?! Dengan gerak cepat aku membangunkan diri, mataku masih belum membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang di sekitarku, saat semuanya sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas, kali ini otakku yang memproses ke adaan di sekitarku.

' _aah… iya… benar juga, tadi itu mimpi…_ ' aku meregangkan kedua tanganku, di bawahku, Beka –er… Otabek terlihat sedang memakan sesuatu semacam roti "apa itu?"

"Baursaki*" Otabek merobek roti yang ada di tangannya menjadi sebuah potongan kecil, lalu memberikan potongan tersebut padaku, tanganku meraih potongan tersebut dan memakannya dalam pace pelan. Mataku memperhatikan sekitar, si gendut dan kakek tua tidak terlihat di manapun, yang ada hanya teman si gendut yang sedang bermain perang salju di kejauhan "Viktor dan Katsuki sedang berburu makannan"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku "kanapa?" tanyaku di sela gigitan roti yang sudah tinggal setengah di genggamanku.

"Katsuki masih belum biasa dengan makannan matang" ucap Beka sebelum dia menegak minuman yang setahuku bernama Aryan*.

"tapi dia bisa memakan roti dan sup yang ada di penginapan tadi pagi!" aku merasakan Otabek menganggukkan kepalanya pelan ' _dia juga memakan roti yang aku bawa kemaren…_ '

"memang benar, tapi makanan yang kita konsumsi sehari-hari dengan makanan yang di konsumsi _Warebeast_ berbeda, mereka memang bisa memakan yang kita konsumsi, tapi bukan berarti rasa lapar mereka terpenuhi…" Beka menuangkan minumannya di tutup botol dan memberikannya padaku yang masih duduk di atas kepalanya. Aku memasukkan potongan terakhir kedalam mulutku dan menerima pemberian Beka, langsung meminumnya sampai habis "…sama seperti dirimu yang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan makannan"

Aku terbang turun dari kepalanya dan meletakkan tutup botol yang aku pegang di telapang tangannya "...memang tidak, karena aku bisa hidup hanya dengan _Mana_ yang masuk kedalam tubuhku, tapi itu hanya bertahan dalam beberapa hari" sayapku membawaku terbang mengitari Otabek yang mengemas sisa dari makanannya "tubuhku juga butuh energy dan nutrisi untuk hidup"

"dan begitu pula _Warebeast_ , makanan utama mereka adalah daging mentah, daun herbal dan buah, tanpa ketiganya, mereka akan melemah dan..." Beka tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya, aku bisa menebak kelanjutannya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Walau wajah Beka –er… Otabek, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, aku bisa melihat ada cahaya di matanya menghilang dan menunjukkan sorot mata sedih.

' _aku tidak mau melihatnya bersedih…_ ' dengan gerakan cepat, aku berubah menjadi sosok _Elf_ , menyimpan sayapku di dalam tubuhku, untuk tidak menghalang pergerakanku dalam tubuh ini. Pelan, aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di bahunya, memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh Otabek sempat tegang sesaat, tapi kemudian melemas dan tangannya mengelus kepalaku pelan "…aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih, Beka" aku yakin dia sudah banyak menghadapi banyak kematian dalam pekerjaannya sebagai _Paladin._

Otabek mengangguk singkat "terima kasih Yuratchka…" aku melepaskan pelukanku saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dari kejauhan.

"selamat pagi Yurio" aku melihat kearah belakang dan mendapati seekor serigala besar berwarna hitam dengan mata _gold mercury_ yang menyala terang.

Aku melihat Viktor sedang duduk santai di punggung sang serigala "hei Yurio! Mau mencoba menaiki punggung Yuuri? Bulunya sangat hal –USGH!"

 _ **Brusgh!**_

Aku tidak membiarkan Viktor menyelesaikan kalimatnya setalah melancarkan tendangan sempurna hingga membuat tubuhnya jatuh di atas salju dengan posisi kepala duluan "Yurio! Jangan kasar pada Viktor!" aku hanya mendengus kesal dan mendudukkan diri di punggung si babi yang menatapku bingung dari sudut matanya, aku bisa melihat ada senyuman yang melebar di balik bulu pada rahangnya, aku melirik kearah lain, menghindari kontak mata si babi yang seperti tembus melihat kedalam pikiranku.

Beka tertawa singkat dan membantu Viktor untuk berdiri "sebaiknya kau menjaga _Fairy_ -mu dengan baik sebelum dia membunuh seseorang"

"diam kau kakek tua!" aku bisa merasakan kibasan ekor di belakangku yang kemudian mengelus kaki kiriku dengan gerakan halus.

"Yurio, _language_ " ucup si babi pelan tidak melihat kearahku, gerakan halus di kakiku terus bergerak naik turun dan kemudian berhenti saat yang bersamaan tubuhku merasa lebih rileks di atas punggungnya "pegangan"

"ha? Apa maksud –hwaaa?!" detik berikutnya dia lari dengan sangat cepat dan menembus sela-sela pepohonnan, mendekati para teman-temannya yang masih asik melempar salju satu sama lain. Tanganku menggenggam erat bulu di sekitar tengkuk lehernya.

" _in coming_!" teriak si babi sialan yang kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat aku melepaskan peganganku dan terjungkal kedapan, punggungku jatuh di atas tumpukkan salju dan kemudian tawa riang menggema di sekelilingku.

"ooff! Itu benar-benar _direct hit_ Yuuri!" ucap –yang aku duga si tikus hitam, di sela tawanya.

"sudah lama aku tidak melihat ada yang terjungkal dari punggung Yuuri- _kun_ " ucap si cebol.

"tuan muda Yuuri, tidak boleh begitu! Kasihan Yurio!" dan kali ini aku bisa merasakan kalau aku di bantu untuk menduduk diri oleh si burung jadi-jadian.

"scanning selesai, tidak luka serius pada tubuh Yuri Plisetsky"

Aku duduk diam dan menundukkan kepalaku, tanganku mengepal erat, mengenggam tumpukkan salju dan kemudian melemparkannya dengan penuh amarah, hampir mengenai si tikus hitam "MATI KALIAN SEMUA!" aku menggunakan sihirku dan membentuk lebih banyak bola salju, kemudian melemparkan bola saju di sekitarku dengan kecepatan tinggi menggunakan sihir angin.

" _WAAAA_!" mereka semua lari dan menghindari setiap lemparan bola saljuku, aku makin memperbanyak jumlah amunisiku dan memperbesar bentuk mereka.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, ini adalah rutinitas pagi yang paling mengesalkan.

-o0o-

Saat kami sudah sampai di _Saint Petersburg_ , kami tidak langsung pergi berkeliling, justru langsung menuju arah _mansion_ di mana Viktor tinggal "kalau begitu, aku dan Yuri akan kembali ke istana" ucap Otabek setelah sampai di depan pagar _mansion_.

Viktor mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Otabek "ok, bilang pada yang mulia kalau aku off untuk 1 minggu penuh"

Otabek mengangguk pelan dan melangkah pergi menuju arah istana, aku masih belum bergerak dari tempat dudukku di atas punggung si babi yang masih dalam bentuk serigalanya "Yuratchka…!" aku baru mulai bereaksi saat mendengar suara panggilan Otabek yang sudah sedikit jauh. Pelan, aku mulai turun dengan sangat berat hati, karena harus meninggal tekstur lembut dan hangat yang sudah menjadi salah satu _favorite_ -ku.

"kami akan keliling kota besok" ucap Viktor secara tiba-tiba "kamu bisa ikut setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Otabek" lanjutnya, kali ini di iringi oleh kedipan mata –yang membuatku merinding dan jijik.

"berisik! Itu bukan urusanku! Lagi pula Otabek bukan orang tuaku! Terserah aku mau kemana!" aku berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah besar, dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar seseorang yang mengatakan _sampai jumpa besok_ , aku tidak tau dan tidak peduli siapa yang mengatakannya, yang jelas sekarang aku hanya perlu mengikuti Otabek kembali ke istana –ruang medis istana. Sepanjang perjalannan aku terus memikirkan perkataan Viktor ' _Otabek bukan orang tuaku… kita hanya… teman_ ' aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas ada rasa sesak dan sakit yang misterius di dadaku ' _…benar… teman, hanya teman…_ ' mataku beralih melihat punggung Otabek yang berjalan dengan _pace_ yang pelan di depanku ' _…dan aku yakin Otabek tidak mau merusak pertemanan kami…_ '

Semenjak si babi –m… Yuuri, meninggalkan kehidupan kami sekitar 10 tahun lalu, sikap Viktor kembali menjadi sebelum dia bertemu dengan Yuuri –setidaknya itu adalah pendapat dari Otabek, yang sudah mengenal Viktor dalam waktu yang lama. Awalnya aku bingung dengan apa yang Otabek maksud, karena aku hanya mengetahui hubungan Viktor dan Yuuri selama kurang dari 2 hari, tapi kemudian aku mengerti dengan apa yang Otabek maksud. Setelah berpisah dengan Yuuri, Viktor bertingkah sangat dingin dan selalu menjaga jarak.

Aku selalu di buat muak dengan senyum yang selalu terlihat palsu di mataku, terlebih lagi kebiasaan barunya hampir tidak tidur dalam beberapa hari, itu yang membuatku selalu mengunjunginya dalam 3 hari sekali, untuk memberikan _potion_ buatan Otabek untuk membantunya tidur.

"Yura…?" aku mengangkat kepalaku saat suara Otabek memanggilku.

' _sudah sampai…?_ ' mataku menyusuri ruang medis yang terlihat sama sekali tidak tersentuh, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju arah kamar mandi yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"aku akan pergi untuk memberikan laporan singkat pada yang mulia" Otabek berjalan ke arahku setelah menaruh barang bawaannya di atas meja kerjanya "…aku akan segera kembali" bisikkan dari suara husky-nya membuat jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, aku bisa melihat Otabek tersenyum tipis padaku, ibu jarinya mengusap pipiku singkat, dan kemudian pergi –menghilang di balik pintu.

Ada rasa bahagia dan hangat yang menjalar dengan pasti di dalam dadaku, wajahku benar-benar terasa panas sekarang. Pelan, aku menarik nafas dalam dan menggelengkan kepalaku ' _tidak boleh… aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Otabek… kita…_ ' aku menelan semua rasa bahagian dan hangat dari sentuhan kecil yang di lakukan Otabek padaku, memaksa perasaan tersembunyiku untuk terus berada di pojok hati dan pikiranku, menjaga mereka agar tidak bisa keluar dan menyebar ' _…kita hanya teman…_ ' semua perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa sesak dan sakit ketika aku terus mengulang kata _teman_ didalam otakku.

-o0o-

 _ **Tik Tok Tik Tok**_

Di ruangan medis yang sepi, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suara dari jam yang ada di pojok ruang. Aku mendengus bosan dan menutup buku ke-3 yang sudah selesai aku baca ' _lama… kemana dia pergi?_ ' aku meregangkan kedua tanganku, meninggalkan meja kerja Otabek dan berjalan masuk menuju sebuah pintu di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

 _ **Klek… blam**_

Di dalam ruangan ini adalah kamar pribadi Otabek, dindingnya berwarna coklat dengan sebuah jendela kecil, interior yang hanya berisi single bed, lemari baju dan beberapa tumpuk buku tebal di pojok kamar. Di atas kasur, ada sebuah jas putih milik Otabek yang biasa di kenakannya kalau sedang menangani pasien. Jas yang sama saat Otabek menyembuhkan sayapku yang robek di hari pertama kita baru saja berkenalan dengan satu sama lain. Aku mengambil kain putih tersebut dan mendekapnya erat, samar aku bisa mencium bau obat yang becampur dengan bau manis madu. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri saat mengingat Otabek yang selalu membawa botol madu kemana-mana.

' _Ini adalah snack'_

Ucapnya dengan wajah dan nada yang sangat datar, saat aku menemukan sekitar satu lusin botol madu di laci meja kerjanya, sebulan setelah Yuuri pulang ke Jepang. Diam-diam aku memberikan Otabek sebuah _nickname_ baru selain Beka "…Ota- _bear_ …" ucapku pelan, menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur empuk dengan jas putih Otabek yang masih ada di dalam pelukkanku, tubuhku yang tegang perlahan mulai rileks dan lemas, aroma madu dan obat di sekitarku membuat aku mengantuk ' _…aku harap aku terbangun, sebelum Otabek kembali_ '

-o0o-

Hangat dan sangat nyaman, apapun yang memeluk tubuhku, aku merasa sangat nyaman di dalam pelukan hangat ini. tanpa membuka mataku, aku melingkarkan sebelah tanganku pada benda hangat yang memelukku.

…

' _Tunggu sebentar, benda hangat? Yang memelukku?_ '

Aku membuka mataku, dan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah kain hitam yang bergerak naik turun dengan pelan, lalu kemudian aku melihat sebuah tangan berotot yang memeluk tubuhku cukup erat tapi tidak sampai membuatku sesak. Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri yang memberontak untuk mencoba keluar dari dadaku, pelan, aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke atas. Nafas dan jantungku berhenti dengan apa yang aku lihat, sosok yang membuat aku hampir gila selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, sosok yang diam-diam membuat aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku, dan sosok yang tertidur dengan rileks sambil memeluk tubuhku!

' _ke –kenapa?! Kenapa bisa Otabek tidur –_ ' otakku melakukan kilas balik dengan sangat cepat, kemudian wajahku memanas dengan sendirinya ' _ASTAGAA! DEMI CELANA DALAM IBUKU, AKU BERSUMPAH KALAU AKU TELAH TERTANGKAP BASAH, TERTIDUR DI ATAS KASUR SAMBIL MEMELUK JAS-NYA!_ ' tuhan, aku memang tidak percaya dengan keberadaanmu, tapi kenapa kamu memberikan cobaan seperti ini padaku?!

Aku kembali membuka pandanganku, memastikan sesaat kalau ini bukan mimpi. Untuk sekian lama, otakku memproduksi sebuah ide gila yang mungkin akan membunuhku dalam penyakit gagal jantung. Tanganku yang masih memeluk Otabek menyelip dan menyentuh kulit Otabek. Aku bisa merasakan otot di punggungnya yang padat di sekitar kulit pada jemariku. Pelan tapi pasti, aku memindahkan arah sentuhan dari jariku, kearah lekukkan otot perut Otabek, aku jelas bisa merasakan jariku bergetar saat menyentuh satu persatu _pack_ yang terbentuk dengan sempurna di tubuhnya ' _…kumohon… jangan bangun_ ' aku menarik tanganku dan mengarahkannya kearah wajah Otabek, menyentuh rahang di wajahnya yang kokoh " _sleep well, Ota-bear_ " Pelan, aku menarik tubuhku naik dan dengan gerakan cepat, aku mencium bibirnya, walau hanya sekilas, aku bisa mencium dan merasakan rasa manis dari madu yang mungkin dia makan sebelum tidur.

Tidak mau tertangkap basah lagi, aku segera mengubah ukuran tubuhku menjadi ukuran _Fairy_ dan terbang keluar kamar melalu sela fentilasi yang ada di atas pintu.

"…bagus… sekarang aku merasa sudah menjadi seekor _Fairy_ yang mesum…"

* * *

A/N :

Tidak kuat? Ya, aku juga tidak kuat dan GATAL!

Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri kalau aku hampir gila menulis moment terakhir tadi. setelah menulis chapter ini, Perutku migrain, kepalaku encok dan mataku sembelit. Plus, aku menulis moment di atas sambil mendengarkan lagu _**intoxicated**_ – lagu SP-nya crish.

Just review me if you need more GATAL moment! * _ **lol**_ *

*Baursaki : roti goreng *sedang malas menjelaskan resep, mirip ca'kue*

*Aryan : Yougort dan bawang putih, blender, dan… jreng! Siap minum!

Hope, See you next week! (0w0)b


	12. Chapter 10,5

Yeeee! Update! Dan ternyata banyak sekali yang meminta Gatal moment (=w=)b

aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku di kelas saat sedang kuliah, melihat review kalian yang GATAL and scream "we need MOAAR!"

Terima kasih atas semua dukungan kalian (malas nulis dengan lengkap)

Notice :

Sampai sekarang Ratingnya masih aku pertahankan –dan tetap T.

Dari minggu kemaren aku sudah bilang ini, mohon maaf atas ke-typo-an yang aku lakukan.

Declaimer : Yuri! On Ice not mine.

Warning : chapter ini sengaja aku buat agak pendak, karena chapter ini bukan lanjutan dari chapter kemaren (OwO)V

But believe me, u wont disappointed,

Just read & enjoy it!

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 10.5

-o0o-

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan _pace_ cepat, hampir mendekati berlari di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kerjaku ' _aku harap Yuratchka tidak marah_ ' ingin sekali aku membunuh para pengawal istana yang tiba-tiba mulai melakukan duel di pekarangan istana, membuatku harus melakukan pekerjaanku untuk menyembuhkan mereka.

Pelan aku memutar _knob_ pintu ruang kerjaku –ruang medis, yang terletak di sayap timur dari area istana "Yura…?" tidak jawaban saat aku masuk kedalam ruangan, melihat sekitar, mencari tanda-tanda apakah _Fairy_ yang diam-diam menjadi pujaan hatiku ada di dalam ruangan ini. Mataku menangkap 3 buah buku tebal di atas meja, ke-3 buku tersebut adalah salah satu dari koleksiku _'…mungkin Yuri membacanya saat dia menungguku untuk kembali_ ' Aku mulai cemas tidak menangkap sosok Yuri di manapun –di ruangan ini, aku merogoh kantong dalam dari seragam _Paladin_ -ku, mengambil toples kecil dari dalamnya, di dalam toples tersebut, terdapat cairan kental transparan berwarna _lemon yellow_.

Aku membuka tutup toples dan menegak sisa dari cairan kental yang sisa setengah, rasa manis yang pekat membuatku sedikit tenang dari rasa cemasku, aku menjilat sisa dari cairan –madu yang menempel di bibir toples dan beberapa tetes yang ada di bibirku sendiri. Pikiranku memutar balik sebuah memori tentang Yuri yang menemukan persedian madu di dalam laci meja kerjaku, pada saat itu aku mengatakan kalau ini adalah _snack_ , tapi sebenarnya, ini hanya hobi dan kebiasaanku saat aku sedang merasakan tidak nyaman atau cemas. Rasa manis dari madu membuatku berpikir lurus setelah mengkonsumsinya. Bisa di bilang, kalau madu sudah seperti rokok dan ekstasi bagiku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat kearah pintu yang ada di pojok ruangan ' _pintu kamarku terbuka?_ ' setelah meletakkan toples kosong di atas meja, aku melangkah masuk kedalam kamar di mana aku selalu rileks di saat pekerjaaan atau penelitianku sudah selesai. Di dalam kamar tidak ada perubahan, yang berubah hanya sosok yang sedang tidur di atas ranjangku sambil memeluk jas kerjaku. Sekali lagi otakku melakukan kilas balik tentang perkataan Viktor kemarin malam.

" _ **aku yakin kita akan mati konyol hanya karena melihat ini suatu hari nanti…**_ "

' _dan sepertinya aku yang akan mati duluan…_ ' ada hasrat untuk memperkosa dan menodai sosok yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurku, tapi aku mendorong hasrat tersebut menjauh dari benakku, memasukkan mereka secara paksa kedalam laci kecil yang isinya adalah perasaanku pada Yuri selama –mn… lebih tepatnya dari pertama kali aku melihat wujud _Fairy_ -nya. Begitu cantik dan rapuh jika aku menyentuhnya.

Sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi aku memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yuri Plisetsky, seekor _Fairy_ yang kehidupannya penuh dengan misteri bagiku, yang aku bisa tau –karena dari bentuk sayapnya, Yuri adalah _Fairy_ yang berasal dari arah barat kerajaan Russia. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, untuk tidak menanyakan tentang kehidupan pribadi dan keluarganya, tidak sampai dia mau membicarakannya. Aku ingat betul bagaimana dia lari keluar istana melalui sela jendela 10 tahun lalu, pada saat itu juga, aku merasa kalau setengah dari nyawaku telah terpotong habis.

Walau begitu, aku yakin, dia sudah mengetahui lebih banyak kebiasaan atau kepribadian tentang diriku selama 10 tahun ini, dan dia juga sepertinya masih belum menyadari perasaanku padanya. Sudah lama aku mengetahui perasaannya padaku, Yuri selalu bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku, tapi wajah dan sikapnya memberi tahukan hal yang berlawanan dengan keinginannya.

 _ **Ssshh…**_

Aku mendudukkan diri di sebelah tubuh sang _Fairy_ yang sekarang berwujud _Elf_ , mengelus rambutnya dengan sangat lembut "mn…" aku menahan diri untuk todak menguap dan mengusap mataku ' _lelah dari perjalannan kemarin baru terasa sekarang…_ ' aku melirik sedikit ragu pada tempat tidurku.

Perang dunia telah terjadi di dalam otakku, antara hasrat untuk tidur dengan sang _Fairy_ di kasur,dan akal sehat untuk tidur di kasur pasien yang ada di ruang kerjaku. Setelah sekian lama berpikir, perang di menangkan oleh hasratku ' _hanya tidur… tidak lebih…_ ' aku mengganti bajuku dengan _tank top_ dan celana kain hitam. Menidurkan diriku perlahan di sebelah Yuri, mengarahkan tanganku untuk kembali mengelus rambutnya.

"mnh… Beka…?" Yuri tidak membuka matanya, aku rasa dia sedang bermimpi dan mengigau –entahlah. Tubuh rampingnya mendekat padaku dan membenam wajahnya di dadaku, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terbentuk di wajahku. Tanganku memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping, dan terasa begitu pas dan _just fit_ di dalam pelukkanku. Mataku mulai berat dan menutupnya pelan, menikmati sensasi dari tubuh Yuri yang begitu gampang untuk di patahkan kalau aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

Kesadaranku untuk tertidur kembali di bangunkan saat merasakan salah satu dari lengan Yuri memelukku, tapi kemudian tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang ' _apa dia bangun…?_ ' aku memilih untuk pura-pura tidur –lagi, terakhir aku melakukan ini saat hari di mana aku menyembuhkan sayapnya.

Tubuh Yuri mulai kembali rileks di dalam pelukanku, awalnya aku sedikit lega karena aku pikir dia akan tidur kembali, tapi dugaanku salah besar. Lengan yang tadi memelukku, sedikit terangkat dan hanya menyisakan jemarinya yang mulai bergerak pelan di punggungku ' _jarinya masuk ke dalam bajuku?!_ '

Tidak bisa di bilang kalau aku tidak menikmati sensasi baru di kulitku, jari Yuri menjelajahi setiap lekuk otot yang dia bisa sentuh, aku hampir mengeluarkan suara desahan saat jemarinya berpindah ke bagian perutku ' _tahan Otabek Altin! Ini demi Yuri, kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja, aku yakin Yuri tidak akan mau bicara lagi denganmu!_ ' jemari Yuri yang menyentuh satu persatu _abs_ di perutku membuat pikiranku kembali terjadi perang dunia –ke 2, antara nafsu dan akal sehat.

Aku sempat bersyukur saat dia melepaskan sentuhan jarinya di otot perutku, karena nafsu hampir memenangkang perang di dalam kepalaky. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan jemari tersebut menyentuh rahang bawahku, membuatku kembali menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh " _sleep well, Ota-bear_ "

'… _Ota-bear? Beruang? Aku? Kanapa dia memanggilku –_ '

Fungsi jantung dan otakku berhenti seketika saat aku merasakan sensasi baru yang jatuh di bibirku, walau samar aku bisa mencium aroma bunga –aroma khas _Fairy_ , aroma yang biasanya selalu keluar dari mulut –sekali lagi! Fungsi jantung dan otakku kembali berhenti.

Saat aku merasakan tubuh Yuri yang mengecil dan mendengar kepakan sayap yang keluar kamar, aku membuka mataku, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi aku memilih untuk mencubit pipiku ' _sakit_ '

…dan itu menandakan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam dan kembali menutup mataku, mencoba untuk menenangkan detak jantung dan suhu panas yang menjalar di wajahku, suara Viktor kembali terngiang di dalam otakku.

" _ **aku yakin kita akan mati konyol…**_ "

"aku setuju" gumamku pelan sampai kemudian jatuh kejurang yang menjatuhkanku dari kesadaran yang membuat aku terjaga. Mengistirahatkan fisik, terutama mental, yang sudah sangat lelah.

'… _tuhan, kenapa kau selalu memberikan cobaan berat pada hambamu ini?!_ '

* * *

A/N :

Tidak se-GATAL yang sebelumnya, tapi cukup untuk membuat senyuman di wajah kalian melebar dengan sempurna.

Review me or I wouldn't update in few days! * _ **maksa**_ *

Me need sleep now…

Hope meet you again in the few days! (=v=)a


	13. Chapter 11

ALL HAIL THOOR~~! * _ **Gludug! Gluduq! Jdeeeeeeeerrr!**_ *

berdoa semoga aku bisa update lagi minggu depan ( _ **amin**_ ). Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian untuk terus memotifasi diriku untuk tetap menulis nih ff GATAL. Aku juga udah mulai gatal untuk menulis moment M dan plus-plus di chapter kedepan. Tapi sayangnya kalian harus menunggu –lagi. Karena aku tidak mau terburu-buru, _and let it flow_.

Promotion : jangan lupa baca ff sampinganku, fandom Yuri on Ice, ganre Supranatural dan Romance, Viktuuri, masih otw, judulnya : **From the Start**. Yang somehow lebih laris dari pada main ff-ku **Yuri! On Fantasy**.

Notice :

Mohon maaf atas ke-typo-an-ku di Chapter lalu, sekarang, dan mendatang.

Follow and Favorite me / Story, so I can update faster.

Declaimer : Yuri on Ice not mine.

Still no sex so far, but I'll give you some _snack_

 _Bon appetite!_ ;)

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 11

-o0o-

Sekali lagi, kita memundurkan story timeline, menjadi saat setelah Otabek dan Yurio berpisah di depan _Mansion_ –kediaman Viktor.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk ke dalam, aku akan mengantar kalian kekamar tempat kalian menginap" ucap Viktor dengan riang. Gerbang di depan mereka, terbuka dengan sendirinya –sampai kemudian tertutup kembali saat mereka semua masuk kedalam pekarangan _Mansion_.

Semua –kecuali Viktor, Yuuri dan Seung Gil, berdecak kagum dengan luas dan ke megahan dari pekarangan –yang lebih mirip dengan taman yang ada di pusat kota. Air mancur yang menjadi pusat dari pekarangan yang di kelilingi dengan bunga musim dingin –entah apa namanya, yang berwarna putih, _soft pink,_ dan _violet_ , deretan pohon pinus yang tinggi dan sangat rimbun berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan utama dari gerbang menuju _Mansion_.

"tidak ada yang berubah…" gumam Yuuri yang masih melihat sekelilingnya, kedua kakinya yang di balut dengan boots kulit berwarna hitam mennggalkan jejak di dalan utama yang tertutup dengan salju. Tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan ke dua tangannya yang mengendong Minami, membuat Minami yang berada di dalam dekapannya menatapnya khawatir.

Guang-Hong yang peka dan bisa membaca situasi di sekitar Yuuri, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mungkin bisa membuat tuan muda-nya kemabali ceria "ini mungkin lebih besar dari pada penginapan _Yu~topia Katsuki_ "

Perhatian Viktor berbalik ke arah Guang-Hong yang bejalan tepat di belakangnya "penginapan?" Tanya Viktor dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, raut wajah Yuuri yang murung, sedikit bercahaya saat Viktor menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada hal lain yang sangat Yuuri tau.

Guang-Hong mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum karena –mungkin, dia telah berhasil membuat tuan muda-nya tidak jatuk ke _mode negative_ " _yes_ , keluarga Katsuki bukan hanya _Clan_ yang memimpin di daerah _Hasetsu_ , tapi juga pemilik dari penginapan pemandian air panas" wajah Viktor bersinar saat mendengan kata terakhir dari penjelasan Guang-Hong.

"pemandian air panas?" Viktor menatap Yuuri dan mengangguk pelan " _Hot Spring?!_ " sekali lagi Yuuri mengangguk, kali ini dengan senyum di wajahnya " _ONSEN?!_ " Yuuri tertawa pelan dan mengagguk lagi.

Seluruh wajah –ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh Viktor jelas menjerit kalau dia ingin sekali pergi mengunjungi penginapan –sekaligus kediaman di mana Yuuri tinggal "aku akan memastikan ada kamar yang kosong" ucap Yuuri pelan dengan senyum –yang penuh dengan banyak arti di mata Viktor.

Minami mengintip dari pundak Yuuri, ke arah Guang-Hong dan membarikannya acungan jempol ' _good job Guang-Hong_ ' Guang-Hong yang melihat acungan jempol Minami tersenyum tipis, membalas Minami dengan anggukkan pelan. Phichit tersenyum bangga pada temannya yang selalu peduli dengan Yuuri.

-o0o-

Saat masuk kedalam _mansion_ , sekali lagi mereka –kecuali Viktor dan Seung Gil, di buat kagum dengan perabotan dan lukisan yang menghias ruangan, semuanya terlihat sangat modern dan mewah " _selamat datang tuan Viktor!_ " dari dalam rumah, sebuah suara menggema entah dari mana asalnya. Hal ini membuat Yuuri dan teman-temannya heran dan takut.

"aku pulang Makkachin"

 _ **Pop**_

Yuuri di buat kaget karena seekor anjing _poodle_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, bulu kecoklatan dan terlihat sangat _fluffy_ untuk di sentuh dengan tubuh yang hampir mirip dengan sebuah boneka yang menggemaskan, sang anjing melompat kearah Yuuri –membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang, lidah yang basah menjilati wajahnya "hahaha! tu –tunggu! Geli!"

Puas dengan _salam perkenalannya_ sang anjing menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yuuri, tapi masih menjauhkan diri dari atas tubuh Yuuri " _salam kenal! Namaku Makkachin, Astral Guardian* tuan Viktor Nikivorof_ " walau sang anjing terdengar nenggonggong dengan sangat riang, tapi Yuuri bisa mendengar suar –bisikkan di dalam kepalanya, yang dia simpul kalau suara tersebut adalah suara Makkachin.

" _Astral Guardian_ …?" Minami mengerutkan alisnya, bukan karena tidak tau apa itu _Astral Guardian_ , tapi heran tentang bagaimana bisa ada ras _Spiritual_ di dalam _mansion_ ini, terlebih lagi dengan bentuk Makkachin yang tidak transparan.

Mengerti dengan pertanyaan dan rasa heran di sekitarnya, Viktor meraih _poodle_ yang masih di atas tubuh Yuuri "dia terbuat dari perasaan mendiang ayah angkatku" Viktor memeluk Makkachin erat "satu-satunya warisan yang ia berikan padaku"

Tidak mau terlarut dengan atmosfir yang tegan, Yuuri menusukkan jari telinjuknya pada puncak kepala Viktor, menggosok dan menekannya sampai menyentuh kulit kepala di sela rambut sang _Elf_. Yuuri mengakhiri sentuhan kecilnya di kepala Viktor dengan menepuk kapalanya pelan, Viktor masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, pelan tangan kirinya menyentuh bekas dari sentuhan jari Yuuri "Yuuri… apa yang kamu lakukan…"

Maksud Yuuri untuk menghibur Viktor, sepertinya malah berbalik menginjak ke area yang _taboo_ untuk Viktor "eh?" dan Yuuri sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"…apa sudah sampai sebegitu tipisnya…?"

Seoalah tersambar petir, otak Yuuri sepertinya baru connect kalau dia baru saja menginjak area terlarang "ma –maaf! Sama sekali tidak tipis! Justru masih sangat tebal untuk umur –ah!" dan sekarang dia telah meledakkan bom di daerah terlarang tersebut " _No! No! No! everything okay!_ "

Viktor jatuh kelantai dengan penuh dramatis –masih memeluk Makkachin "aah… aku kena Damage… aku sudah tidak bisa bangkat lagi…"

Tidak tau dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan, Yuuri bersujud berkali-kali di depan Viktor "mo –mohon maafkan aku! Kumohon bangkit lagi!"

Penasaran dengan reaksi teman-teman Yuuri? Guang-Hong, memandang ironis dan kasihan dengan drama di depan matanya. Minami berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Seung Gil berwajah _straight_ seperti biasa. Phichit menggila dengan _Memoriz_ di tangannya, merekam semua kejadian di depannya dengan sangat teliti "…ini akan menjadi bahan yang bagus untuk membuat mereka malu dengan aksi yang mereka lakukan…" gumamman Phichit di tanggapi dengan tawa datar dari Guang-Hong yang merasa kasihan dengan Yuuri dan Viktor –yang menjadi bahan mainnan baru untuk Phichit.

-o0o-

Malamnya setelah makan malam, mereka tidur di kamar tamu yang di siapkan oleh Viktor untuk per-orang. Phichit awalnya sedikit protes karena dia harus tidur terpisah dengan Seung Gil, tapi kemudian menurut saja setelah tau kalau kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Seung Gil ' _sudah jelas kalau dia akan menyelinap di tengah malam…_ ' pikir Viktor yang sudah mulai mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Phichit. Beda dengan Phichit yang ingin satu kamar dengan Seung Gil, Yuuri justru ingin tidur terpisah dari Viktor –yang memaksa Yuuri untuk tidur bersamanya "tapi Yuuri –"

" _NO!_ " dengan gerakan cepat, Yuuri masuk kedalam kamar kosong dan menguncinya dari dalam. Setelah dia tidak lagi mendengar Viktor yang terus merengek untuk membukakan pintu, baru dia bisa rileks "…hhh…" matanya mengamati kamar yang bisa di bilang kecil tapi tidak bisa juga di bilang besar, dinding yang berwarna _cream_ dan tirai putih yang menutupi jendela yang ada dekat tempat tidur membawakan kenyamannan tersendiri. _Furniture_ yang ada di kamar tidak banyak, sebuah _single bed_ –lengkap dangan dua buah bantal dan selimut tebal di atasnya, _coffie table_ dan 2 kursi kecil yang di tetakkan pada tengah kamar, dan lemari kayu berwarna _light chocolate_ –warna yang sama dengan warna dari pintu kamar ini.

Yuuri menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, setelah melepas boots yang di kenakannya. Pikiran Yuuri kembali teringat dengan sosok Yakov dan Mila, pandangannya memburam karena air mata yang mulai memaksa untuk keluar dan jatuh ke pipinya yang mulus. Pikirannya kemudian kembali pada sosok Viktor ' _setelah Yakov dan Mila tidak ada… apa yang terjadi dengan Viktor…?_ ' sadar akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat membuat hatinya sangat sakit ' _aku yakin dia pasti sangat kesepian…_ ' Yuuri berlari keluar kamar –tanpa memikirkan kakinya yang tidak memakai _boots_ , dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan _Kimono-_ nya yang berkibas dan menunjukkan kaki mulusnya setiap langkah dia berjalan.

Yuuri mengandalkan penciumannya yang tajam untuk menemukan kamar Viktor yang ada di lantai 2 ' _lokasi kamarnya berbeda dari yang terakhir aku ingat…_ ' Pelan, Yuuri mendorong ke-dua daun pintu di depannya, berharap kalau Viktor sudah tidur, memastikan tidak ada sosok Viktor di dalam kamar, Yuuri memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam dengan langkah pelan. Matanya mendapati sosok Viktor yang tertidur di atas ranjang _king size_. Armor, tas, _robe_ dan _boots_ yang di pakainya hari ini berserakan di sekitar ranjang, menyisakan Viktor yang tertidur dengan hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Mata Yuuri memperhatikan setiap sudut dari wajah dan tubuh Viktor. Sosok Viktor terlihat sangat menawan di mata Yuuri. Rambut _platinum Blond_ -nya yang selembut sutra, mata _celurian blue_ yang selalu bersinar, tubuh _masculine_ yang mendekapnya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang, jemari lentik yang menyentuhnya lembut dan terlebih lagi, bibir tipis yang terasa begitu lembut di wajah Yuuri. Semuanya, membuat tubuh Yuuri merasa panas ' _tidak… tidak boleh sekarang… aku tidak boleh lepas kendali, sebelum musim kawin…_ ' nafas Yuuri menderu, indra penciumannya terus mengendus pheromone yang keluar dari tubuh Viktor, _vanilla, mentol_ , dan _ice_.

Yuuri menggigit bibir bawahnya, kalau memang bisa, ingin sekali wajahnya bertambah merah dari warna normal dari kulit di wajahnya ' _se –sedikit saja…_ ' Yuuri naik ke atas ranjang, mendekatkan dirinya pada Viktor yang tidur di tengah ranjang besarnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan sangat stabil, nafasnya juga terdengar sangat halus di telinga Yuuri. Jemari Yuuri menyentuh rambut Viktor, menyibak poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Sebuah senyum terpahat di bibir Yuuri saat dia puas ketika semua rambut yang menutupi wajah Viktor tersibak semua, menunjukan wajah menawan yang di terangi cahaya rembulan.

' _kumohon jangan bangun…_ ' Yuuri membenam bibirnya di pipi kiri Viktor, menikmati tekstur lembut yang bersentuhan dengan kulit di bibirnya, aroma Vanilla di sekitar Viktor tiba-tiba menguat, dan sekali lagi membuat Yuuri tersadarkan akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin lari sekarang juga.

 _ **Grehp!**_

Lengan Viktor mendekap tubuh Yuuri dan mengubah posisi mereka –yang awalnya Yuuri (hampir menindih Viktor), sekarang Viktor yang menindih Yuuri. Menggenggam kedua tangan Yuuri di atas kelapanya menggunakan satu tangan, sementara jemari tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Yuuri untuk membuat mata _hazel nut_ Yuuri untuk tetap menatap iris _celurian blue_ milliknya "Yuuri, apa ini yang kalian sebut _Youbai_ *…?" suara Viktor terdengar lebih rendah dan sangat sexy di telinga Yuuri, membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas –walau hanya mendengar suara dari Viktor.

Rasa kesal dan juga malu bercampur di dalam diri Yuuri "…sejak kapan…?" hanya itu yang bisa Yuuri katakana sekarang, pandangannya kembali memburam, kali ini bukan karena air mata, tapi karena hasrat yang membuat jalan pikiran dan pandangannya di tutupi kabut tipis.

Viktor tidak mengatakan apa-apa dia justru membenam wajahnya pada leher Yuuri, merasipi aroma _blueberry_ dan _cinnamon roll_ yang membuatnya mabuk akan rasa hasrat yang makin memuncak. Tangan Viktor yang ada di dagu Yuuri, berpindah ke pinggul yang masih tertutupi oleh kain sutra dari _Kimono_ yang membuat kedua kaki mulus Yuuri terlihat sepenuhnya –hanya menutupi tubuh bagian atas dan 30 cm di bawah pinggang, hampir memperlihatkan _Danger Zone_ , _Obi_ yang mengikat _Kimono_ Yuuri melonggar karena tarikan dari jemari Viktor "Yuuri… kapan aku bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya?"

Kedua tangan Yuuri yang di genggam Viktor mulai bergetar pelan, mengerti akan getaran di tangan Yuuri, Viktor melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Setelah merasakan kedua tangannya lepas, Yuuri memeluk kepala Viktor, menghilangkan jarak tubuh mereka yang semakin memanas karena sentuhan dari satu sama lain "… _Vitya…_ " bisik Yuuri tepat di telinga sang _Elf_ yang ada di dekapannya. Yuuri sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia memanggil nama Viktor dengan _nickname_ yang di berikan oleh Yakov –ayah angkat Viktor. Tapi yang ia tau sekarang kalau ia butuh sentuhan dari Viktor, _**sekarang juga**_.

Sementara Viktor sendiri kaget dan tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi suara lembut Yuuri yang di penuhi dengan hasrat dan nafsu, membuatnya harus mengangkat tubuhnya. Ketika pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu, secara bersamaan mereka kaget dan juga terpesona pada sosok yang ada di depan mata mereka.

Viktor tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada _Warewolf_ yang sedang dia tindihi, kedua mata _hazel nut_ Yuuri berubah menjadi _gold mercury_ yang bersinar redup penuh dengan rasa nafsu dan menggoda Viktor untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, kedua telinga Yuuri yang turun dan sedikit bergetar, rona kemerahan di kedua pipi Yuuri tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya –membuatnya semakin terlihat begitu menggemaskan, begitu mengiurkan. Mata Viktor berhenti di bibir mungil berwarna _pink_ dan terlihat sangat lembut " _may I…?_ "

Yuuri tidak mengatakan apa-apa –walau dia ingin sekali menolak tawaran Viktor, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dengan apa yang dia ingin lakukan. Justru semakin mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka, yang hanya Yuuri bisa lakukan hanyalah menutup matanya. Menunggu sampai ada sentuhan lembut yang memijat bibirnya, pijatan yang berubah menjadi lumatan yang membuat tubuh Yuuri bergetar hebat ' _…nikmat… aku mau lebih…'_ Yuuri membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Viktor masuk dan menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya, mengapsen satu persatu gigi dan mengulum lidah Yuuri –membuatnya mengeluh pelan dengan sensasi yang di berikan Viktor pada lidahnya "mmnh…"

Viktor melepaskan ciumannya saat paru-parunya merasa terbakar –memohon untuk di isi dengan oksigen segar. Wajah Viktor tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya, karya wajah Yuuri yang memerah dengan air mata yang menumpuk di ujung matanya, nafas yang menderu dan benang saliva yang turun dari dalam mulutnya.

" _You are mine… Yuuri_ "

* * *

A / N :

WHAT?! WHY?! F*king Author! Why u make another short chapter?! How u become so kinky and made cliff hanger in that moment?!

*Youbai : mungkin ada yang sudah tau, tapi biar aku menjelaskan untuk yang tidak tau. Inti dari Youbai itu sendiri adalah " _menyelinap ke kamar seseorang_ " dalam artian " _let's have sex_ " (=w=)

*Astral Guardian : salah satu ras _Spiritual_. Mirip hantu, tapi bukan hantu, mereka adalah kumpulan dari perasaan makluk hidup yang sudah mati, semakin kuat perasaan tersebut, maka akan semakin kuat Astral Guardian. Bentuk mereka Random dan tidak selalu menyerupai bentuk perasaan dari makluk hidup yang sudah mati.

Haha… *ketawa garing* entahlah… aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku membuat entuh moment galat, pray to lord and me to rise the rating become M. Semangat! (90w0)9

Hope I can update in a few days, wish me luck in my homework (make fu*king application and web)

\\(=A=)/


	14. Chapter 12

*au **Thor** dalam Mode malas*

Terima kasih atas support kalian, just review-me if you want me to update faster!

Notice :

Ada kemungkinan aku g' bisa update minggu depan.

Aku minta maaf karena ketidak ahli-an-ku dalam menulis ff rated **M** , dan juga Maaf atas ke-typo-an yang aku lakukan di chapter sebelum, sekarang, dan kedepan.

Declaimer : Yuri on Ice not Mine.

Akhirnya! Rated **M**!

Let's just to the point! ENJOY!

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 12

-o0o-

Mataku mengunci pandangannya pada hidangan nikmat di depan mataku, seekor _Warewolf_ dengan wajah yang mampu membuat siapa saja terpikat dan tergoda, kali ini aku sudah memastikan kalau tidak ada yang bisa menganggu kami, tidak dengan Yurio yang tiba-tiba akan masuk dan menendangku keluar, sekarang aku tau betul kalau dia sedang ada di dalam dekapan sang _Palading_ , Otabek Altin –rekan sekaligus asistenku dalam perang ke-5 yang aku menangkan untuk Russia.

"Viktor… kumohon…" tangan Yuuri yang di bahuku, berusaha mendorongku untuk memberikan jarak lebih di antara kita "…tunggu, sebentar lagi… sampai malam bulan purnama…"

' _bulan purnama…?_ ' aku membuat catatan untuk diriku sendiri, kalau aku haru menyanyakan mengenai _bulan purnama_ yang di maksudkan Yuuri pada Otabek. Tapi sebelum itu, bukannya menjauh sesuai dengan apa yang di inginkan Yuuri, aku semakin mendekatkan tubuh kami, menyatukan keningku dengan keningnya "janji…?" Yuuri mengangguk pelan, aku mengusap aliran air mata Yuuri, mencium kening, pelipis, pipi, dan terakhir bibir yang masih lembab karena ciuman yang kemi lakukan sebelumnya. Melepaskan kecupanku dengan lembut, aku kembali menatap mata Yuuri, kedua iris hazel nut yang di lapisi dengan air –membuatnya semakin terlihat bersenir dalam redupnya penerangan di kamarku. Kali ini aku menjuahkan diriku, menidurkan tubuhku di sebelay Yuuri yang masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya –memperhatikan semua gerakkan yang aku lakukan.

Yuuri mendudukkan diri di kasur, melepaskan Kimono yang di kenakannya, menyisakan _spandex_ hitam yang menutupi _dangerous zone_ , kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, Yuuri masuk kedalam selimut –menyisakan hanya kepalanya saja yang tidak tertupi "selamat tidur, Vitya…" aku terkekeh pelan, ikut masuk kedalam selimut.

Aku menyelipkan tanganku di bawah kepala Yuuri, menudurkan kepalanya di lenganku, memeluknya dari belakang

 _ **Mine, bond, mark him!**_

' _tidak, belum… aku hanya perlu bersabar sampai bulan purnama…_ ' aku mendorong jauh _inner self_ -ku, membuatnya kembali tersegel di dalam pikiranku. Aku mengaitkan kakiku dengan kaki Yuuri, hanya untuk mendapatkan rasa hangat dari tubuh _Warewolf_ yang ada di dekapanku.

" _Bikutoru no baka*_ " aku tersenyum mendengar gumamman Yuuri yang masih setengah sadar, aku yakin dia baru saja mencemoohku menggunakan bahas Jepang, tapi entah kenapa justru membuatku senang mendengeranya.

-o0o-

"nnngh…?" aku membuka mataku, mengedipkannya beberapa kali, membuat mereka terbiasa dengan cahaya redup yang masuk dari tirai –yang berkibar pelan kerna angin pagi yang menghembus dari jendela yang sengaja tidak aku tutup ' _hangat…_ ' tanganku menyentuh entah apapun itu yang menindis dadaku, aroma _blueberry_ dan _cinnamon roll_ masuk kedalam indra penciumanku, otakku memutar balik ingatan terakhirku semalam. Aku bisa merakan kalau ada senyum tipis yang terbentuk di wajahku "…Yuuri" telinga Yuuri berkedut pelan, dia membenam wajahnya di dadaku, mengeluarkan suara seperti rengekkan untuk tidak mau di ganggu dari tidurnya " _sweet heart_ , _you need to wake up"_ aku mengelus punggung Yuuri, mencoba untuk membangunkan sang _Warewolf_ yang masih merengek untuk tidak mau di bangunkan.

Yuuri mengangkat kepalanya, matanya yang masih terlihat tidak focus menatapku dengan tatapan bingung "selamat pagi Viktor…" tidak ada yang lebih baik dari senyuman dan suara lembut yang berasal dari Yuuri, dia kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan memberikan patukkan kecil di pipiku. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada siapa saja yang meninggalkan buku yang di baca Yuuri di penginapan yang kami singgahi di Historiya. Aku mengembalikan perbuatan Yuuri dengan ciuman di bibirnya yang sangat lembut.

"selamat pagi Yuuri" sungguh sebuah ritual pagi yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku merindukan sekali perasaan ini, rasa bahagia dan hangat yang lama tidak aku rasakan.

-o0o-

Siang yang ramai, itulah kesan pertama yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Teman-teman Yuuri –emn… kalau tidak salah nama mereka…

"aaah! Phichit- _kun_! jangan ambil laukku!" Minami Kenjirou, seorang _Khulaz_ yang menerutku lebih mirip dengan anak anjing yang selalu mengekori Yuuri kemanapun dia pergi. Ukuran tubuhnya bisa di bilang sangat kecil untuk ukuran tubuh _Khulaz_ pada umunya. Kalau menurut penjelasan Yuuri, gen dari keluarganya memang lemah dan itu yang membuatnya menghambat pertumbuhannya di umurnya yang baru saja mencapai 17 tahun.

"hehe! Tubuhmu kan kecil, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku ambil makananmu sedikit saja!" Phichit Chulanont, seekor _Purmice Hamster_ yang inting-nya terlewat peka untuk seekor _Hamster_. Mungkin dialah satu-satu-nya yang tau, kalau aku jatuh cinta pada tuan muda –yang sekaligus sahabatnya.

"kalian berdua! Jaga sikap kalian, Phichit, berhenti menjahili Minami- _kun_ " seekor _Cockatrice_ yang selalu menjadi penengah antara perdebatan kecil para teman-teman Yuuri ini, kalau tidak salah, bernama Ji Guang-Hong.

Dan terakhir, yang bahkan tidak peduli, atau mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan kebisingan yang di buat oleh Phichit dan Minami, Lee Seung Gil "silahkan tehnya, tuan Yuuri"

"terima kasih, Seung Gil" _Gnome_ yang –kata Yuuri, di perkerjakan oleh keluarga Phichit sebagai _Bodyguard_ , tidak banyak yang aku tau dari si _Gnome_ yang satu ini, yang aku tau, pandangannya saat menatap Phichit selalu berubah –ada banyak sekali emosi yang di pancarkan pada matanya.

Aku menghabiskan tehku dan menatap teman-teman Yuuri satu-per-satu "apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" mereka semua termasuk Yuuri menatapku "aku mengerti kenapa kalian kemari, untuk mempertemukan Yuuri denganku, tapi selanjutnya?" aku sadar dengan nada bicaraku yang berubah menjadi sangat serius.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat wajah Yuuri mengeluarkan rona merahnya "i… itu…" ada tetesan nada sedih disana, tapi juga… malu?

"Yuuri, kamu belum memberitahukan Viktor?" kali ini Phichit yang membuka suara.

' _memberitahu apa?_ '

"sebenarnya Yuuri- _kun_ kemari karena ingin me –mnp?!" baru aku mau mendapatkan informasi untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku, mulut Minami di tutupoleh Guang-Hong yang membuat senyum terpaksa di wajahnya.

"hahaha! Minami- _kun_ , ayo kita keliling kota, aku yakin banyak sekali _item_ yang menarik!" tanpa membiarkan aku mengucapkan protes untuk meminta penjelasan, Guang-Hong menggendong Minami dan lari keluar dari ruang makan.

"tuan Phichit, sudah waktunya untuk latihan" kali Seung Gil –yang entah sudah sejak kapan, dia berdiri di sebelah Phichit.

Phichit mengeluarkan senyum cerianya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya " _bye_ Yuuri! Aku pergi kehutan pinggir kota untuk latihan" keduanya pergi, menyisakan aku dan Yuuri sendirian di ruang makan.

Mataku memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yuuri yang memainkan kedua jarinya dengan wajah memerah "…penghianat…" adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa aku dengar dari gumammannya.

"Yuuri" aku bisa melihatnya kaget saat namanya aku panggil –masih dengan nada seriusku.

"ya –ya! Vi-Viktor?" jelas ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Yuuri. Dan aku perlu tau itu, ah… tapi sebelum itu…

"mau temani aku pergi ke istana?"

"hee?"

Aku mengembalikan wajah dan nada suaraku ke mode normal "aku ada urusan dengan Otabek" Yuuri terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum –malu? ' _…memang aku melakukan sesuatu hingga membuatnya malu…?_ '

-o0o-

Perjalannan menuju ke istana, bisa di bilang cukup _awkward_ dan menyebalkan ' _kenapa semua laki-laki selalu saja terpesona melihat Yuuri?!_ ' walau tidak seperti di Historiya –dengan rayuan, godaan dan panggillan tidak sopan, di sini, di _Saint Petersburg_ lebih ke tatapan mesum dan bisikkan tidak jelas. Hanya saja semua itu terhenti –lebih tepatnya berkurang, saat mereka melihat aku berjalan di sebelah Yuuri, status-ku di pandang sangat tinggi dan bisa di bilang mendapatkan pengakuan setara seperti Raja ' _…bukannya aku tidak tau kenapa mereka memandang Yuuri dengan tatapan seperti itu…_ ' sebenarnya ini juga karena salahku, yang memilihkan kimono –yang sebenarnya di pakai khusus _Gaisha_ * perempuan. Tapi karena hari ini kami pergi ke istana, aku memakaikan dia baju lamaku yang sudah kekecil-an.

Aku mengecek kembali baju yang di kenakan Yuuri, semua yang kenakannya berwarna hitam, Kemeja, celana kain, boots yang sama –yang aku belikan di Historiya, satu-satunya yang memberikan warna di pakaian yang digunakannya hanya pita biru yang dulu aku berikan padanya, aku mengikatnya sebagai pengganti dasi dengan bagian bel yang tetap terlihat di depan, warna emas dari bel pada pitanya bersinar setiap kali sinar matahari mengenainya, ekor yang juga berwarna hitam terus berkibas pelan di belakangnya –membuatku ingin sekali memeluk dan maminkan ekornya dengan jariku "emn…? Viktor?"

' _ops… aku terlalu berlebihan…_ ' aku kembali memasang senyumku dan menggeleng kepalaku "tidak ada apa-apa"

Kami memasukki area pekarangan Istana –setelah sebelumnya meminta izin masuk pada penjaga, yang tantu saja memperbolehkan kami dengan sangat mudah, mataku menangkap sosok Otabek yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bunga, aku melambaikan tanganku saat dia melihat kearah kami –mengisyaratkan untuk keluar dari taman bunga dan menghampiri kami "selamat siang Otabek- _kun_ " sapa Yuuri ramah, yang di balas dengan anggukan pelan dari Otabek.

' _dasar manusia pendiam…_ ' mataku memperhatikan sekitar Otabek "mana Yurio? Aku tidak melihat dan merasakan mana-nya di dekatmu"

Sang _Paladin_ mengeluarkan helaan nafas yang dalam "aku tidak menemukannya dari tadi pagi…" kerutan di wajahnya jelas menuliskan kalau dia khawatir pada _Fairy_ yang merebut hatinya.

"tidak ada pesan atau sejenisnya?" Otabek menggelengkan kepalanya.

Di sebelahku, Yuuri juga terlihat sangat khawatir "apa kamu mencarinya _non-stop_ dari pagi?" Otabek tidak bereaksi, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk, Yuuri terlihat kaget dan menatapku dengan serius "Viktor, tolong bawa Otabek- _kun_ ke-restoran atau semacamnya, pastikan dia makan"

"tidak perlu, aku –"

"tidak ada alasan! Biar aku yang mencari Yurio" belum sempat kami mencela dengan kemana dia pergi, Yuuri sudah berlari menuju arah hutan "…aku akan temui kalian setelah Yurio ketemu" adalah kata-kata yang aku dengar sebelum dia menghilang ke dalam hutan yang mengelilingi istana.

Aku mendengus pelan dan mengambil langkah duluan menuju gerbang istana "kita serahkan ini pada Yuuri, aku yakin dia bisa menemukan Yurio" sekali lagi aku mendengar hela-an nafas yang panjang dari sang _Paladin_ , kemudian berjalan dengan langkah pelan mengikutiku keluar dari area istana.

-o0o-

Kami duduk saling berhadapan di meja sebuah restoran terbuka, aku hanya memesan _cinnamon tea_ –yang menjadi favoriteku belakangan ini, mengingatkanku dengan aroma pheromone dari Yuuri. Sementara Otabek memesan borscht dan _ice chamomile tea_. Tidak ada di antara dari kami yang membuka pembicaran sampai pesannan kami datang "jadi? Apa urusan kalian?" Tanya Otabek di sela suapan borscht yang di makannya.

Aku meresapi rasa dan aroma dari teh yang di sajikan dengan _mug_ sederhana "aku ingin menanyakanmu tentang hubungan bulan purnama dengan _Warewolf_ " mataku menatap lurus pada iris _onyx_ di hadapanku, Otabek terlihat sedang menyusun kata-kata di dalam otaknya.

Otabek mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Katsuki tidak menjelaskan apa-apa?" aku menggeleng pelan "hm…" tangannya berpindah untuk mengambil gelas minumannya, meminum isinya sampai menyisakan setengah dari gelas tersebut "…bulan purnama –lebih tepatnya hari di bulan purnama adalah hari suci dan skral bagi para _Warewolf_ "

"apa maksudmu dengan itu?" aku memperhatikan dengan serius, dengan apa yang akan di jelaskan Manusia di hadapanku. Dia menghabiskan makanannya dan sekarang sedang memainkan es batu di gelas minumannya menggunakan sedotan.

"ada kasus special dan efek samping pada tubuh ras _Warewolf_ , yang mana yang ingin kamu dengar?"

Aku meletakkan jariku di bibir bawahku, menekannya pelan dan berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat "efek samping" adalah jawabanku setelah berpikir keras –aku tau kenapa Otabek memberikanku 2 pilihan untuk di jelaskan satu-persatu, untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran dan keingin tahuanku.

Otabek menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi, menatapku dengan wajah stoic-nya –yang entah sedikit membuatku kesal "tubuh mereka lebih sensitive, dengan adrenaline dalam tingkat tertinggi, bisa di bilang, mereka akan menjadi mesin pembunuh dalam satu malam, setidaknya itu yang tertulis dalam jurnal militeris mereka"

"jurnal militeris…?"

Otabek mengngguk pelan, kali ini dia memajukan tubuhnya, membisikkan "…tapi menurut record yang ada di jurnal medis, malam bulan purnama adalah musim kawin atau _heat season_ untuk para _Warewolf_ " logika di otakku mulai menghubungkan kenapa Yuuri memintaku bersabar sampai malam bulan purnama.

Menelan sebuah informasi penting dan mencatatnya dengan garis besar di dalam otakku, aku menahan rasa senang dan juga gemas untuk mendekap Yuuri dan menciumnya sampai dia kehabisan nafas "bagaimana dengan kasus special pada tubuh mereka?" aku bisa melihat ada seringai yang sangat tipis, terbentuk di wajah Otabek.

"berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan membocorkan informasi ini pada orang lain"

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menggambar salib di atas dada " _promise_ "

"naiknya pheromone pada saat bulan purnama, memungkinkan tubuh mereka berevolusi menjadi Hermaphrodites* dalam beberapa hari kedepan, tapi kasus ini terjadi pada ras _Warebeast_ tertentu saja, walau tingkat keberhasilan untuk hami dan melahirkannya mencapai 80 persen, masih banyak resiko yang… –Viktor?"

Otakku memproses informasi yang baru saja aku terima dan menjejalnya secara paksa untuk pemrosessan lanjut "jadi… Yuuri…"

Otabek mendengus kesal "bisa hamil… _yes_ "

Jantungku berdetak dengan sangan kencang, mendobrak dadaku dari dalam, memaksa untuk keluar " _holy shit…_ " dan semalam, Yuuri baru saja menyuruhku untuk menghamilinya saat bulan purnama ' _tunggu dulu!_ ' aku menatap Otabek dengan sangat serius "kapan bulan purnama berikutnya?!" dia menatapku heran dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kenapa –"

"jawab saja!"

Dia diam sebentar, mungkin sedang menghitung dan mengingat kembali kapan bulan purnama di bulan ini "…hari ini"

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku "kita harus menemui Yuuri sekarang, kalau dugaanku benar, Yurio dalam bahaya!" mengerti dengan apa maksudku, Otabek berdiri dan memberikan sebuah koin emas pada kasir.

"tunggu tuan! Kembaliannya!" kami tidak peduli lagi, dengan sekitar, aku menggunakan _Laviation_ , membuat kami terbang di atas kota.

Otabek terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi, jarinya menunjuk kearah danau yang membeku di luar kota "aku merasakan mana Katsuki dari sana" aku memanuferkan sihirku untuk terbang kearah yang di tunjuk Otabek.

' _kalau memang perkiraanku benar, itu berarti Yuuri dalam bahaya sekarang…_ '

-o0o-

Kami mendarat di pinggir danau, melihat sekitar, mencari sosok yang kami cari "tidak! Aku mohon! Hentikan!"

' _suara dari Yuuri?!_ ' aku berlari masuk kedalam hutan, mataku terbuka lebar saat mendapati segerombolan _Rhinotour_ yang mengkeroyoki sesuatu –dan aku tau betul sesuatu tersebut. aku merentangkan tanganku kedepan " _ **ICE SPEAR!**_ " ratusan tombak dari es terbentuk di sekitarku dan melesak kedepan, menusuk beberapa _Rhinotour_ dari belakang.

" _GRRAAAH!_ " mereka meraung, sadar dengan kehadiranku dan Otabek. Salah satu dari mereka yang tidak terluka, mengeluarkan sebuah kapak yang besar dan menibaskannya ke arah kami.

"Otabek, Support aku!" aku membuat tombak es di kedua tanganku dan lari kearah kumpulan Rhinotour, saat kapak yang ditebaskan mereka hampir mengenaiku " _ **Teleport!**_ " aku muncul di belakang mereka dan menusuk 2 dari _Rhinotour_ yang ada di depanku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Otabek mengeluarkan _Bible_ -nya " _ **Reduce, Shave, Blast, Gambit, Legen!**_ " cahaya keemasan muncul di bawahku, bersamaan, gerakan dari _Rhinotour_ di sekelilingku melambat " _ **Power Craft, Guard Vassar, Life Materia, Charge Wind, Resist Vile!**_ " aku menyeringai lebar saat merasakan kalau seluruh kekuatan dari tubuhku meningkat.

Posisi dan profesi Otabek yang selalu All rounder, kadang membuatku iri ' _lagi pula… se-ingin tahuan dan se-ahli apapun dirimu dalam menguasai berbagai macam skill dari propesi lain, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau kau adalah Paladin!_ ' tidak membuang waktuku " _ **Icicle Rain**_ " dari langit, ribuan jarum dari es turun dan menghujani para _Rhinotour_ di sekitarku. Mataku menatap dingin pada mereka yang meregang nyawa ' _…sampah…_ '

"VIKTOR! BEKAA!" suara dari Yurio membuat aku terangkat dari sisi gelap dalam diriku, aku melihat sekitar dan mendapati Yuuri yang mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri, wajah memerah dan air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya, baju yang di kenakannya sobek dan terkoyak, tapi tidak terlihat ada darah yang mengalir dari kulitnya. Di sebelah Yuuri, Yurio dalam wujud _Elf_ -nya menatap kami dengan tatapan lega dan juga khawatir.

Tanpa mempedulikan mayat yang berserakan di sekitarku, aku lari kearah Yuuri mendekapnya dengan sangat erat "Vi –Vik… hh…" aroma manis dari _blueberry_ dan _cinnamon_ tercium sangat kuat dari kulit Yuuri, tubuhnya juga sedikit panas dan bergetar hebat di dalam pelukkanku.

"apa yang terjadi?" Yurio menggelang pelan sebagai pengganti jawabannya yang menandakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak tau, aku berbali menatapa Yuuri yang masih ada di pelukkanku, meremas baju depanku, tidak mau melepaskannya "…apa aku… terlambat?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari dalam mulutku, aku tidak mau membayangkan hal negative untuk sekarang, tapi, bayangan Yuuri yang di perkosa, membuatku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Yuuri menggeleng, dia membenam wajahnya di bahuku, manarik nafas dalam "…aku, mencari Yurio… lalu… para Rhinotour itu mengeroyok dan… berusaha…" kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya, membuat ribuan luka sayat di jantungku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar lagi suara serak dan segukkan dari Yuuri, ini semua membuat aku hatiku sakit.

"sssh… cukup… Yuuri… ayo kita pulang" tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku mengangkat tubuh Yuuri, tidak melepas dekapanku di tubuhnya "Otabek Altin…" aku tidak peduli dengan suara atau aura gelapku, yang aku pikirkan adalah "…aku ingin kau mencari tau akar dari masalah ini… _Rhinotour_ tidak suka berkelahi atau berpartisipasi dalam perang, tapi _Rhinotour_ tidak akan bisa menolak uang" aku mengijak salah satu _Rhinotour_ yang kelihatannya masih hidup "…dan aku ingin tau siapa yang memberi mereka uang tersebut"

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat wajah Yurio yang shock, entah itu karena malihatku, atau melihat puluhan mayat –ah… sampah di depannya. Aku tidak peduli "di mengerti, tuan Nikiforov" setelah mendengar jawaban singkat dari Otabek, aku membuat lingkaran sihir dengan manaku, lingkaran berwarna bitu yang bersinar terang di bawahku.

" _ **Teleport**_ "

-o0o-

Aku membuka mataku saat aku rasakan kalau kaki-ku kembali berpijak dan udara di sekitarku berubah –berpindah di dalam kamarku yang jauh lebih hangat dari pada udara dingin di luar, Yuuri masih menangis di dalam dekapanku ' _mandi…_ ' aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu yang terletak di pojok ruangan, membukanya dengan kakiku dengan perlahan. Ruangan dimensi khusus yang aku buat sebagai tempat pemandian dengan kolam air panas yang bisa di bilang cukup luas, dengan pemandangan hutan yang di tutupi oleh salju berwarna putih.

Tidak mempedulikan dengan diriku dan Yuuri yang masih mengenakan baju serta boots, aku masuk kedalam kolam yang mengeluarkan uap tipis, mendudukkan diriku di tengah kolam, bersama dengan Yuuri yang masih tidak mau melepaskan dekapannya –dan karena aku tidak niat untuk melepaskannya, aku mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuanku. Yuuri yang awalnya tegang, perlahan mulai rileks dan melonggarkan pelukkannya di tubuhku, dengan pelan, aku membisikkan sebuah mantra yang menyelubungi tubuh kami dengan cahaya kebiruan "…Viktor?" aku memainkan jariku di atas permukaan air, lalu membuat bola air yang besar dan menelan tubuh kami dengan perlahan, Yuuri awalnya terlihat panic, tapi kemudian kembali rileks di pangkuanku –mengetahui kalau dia bisa bernafas di dalam air yang menyelubungi kami sepenuhnya.

Aku selalu menikmati sensasi melayang di dalam air, di tambah lagi dengan keberadaan tubuh Yuuri di dalam pelukanku. Yuuri melepas pelukannya dan menatapku sedih ' _aah… dia meminta maaf…_ ' aku tersenyum padanya dan menggelengkan kepala, mengusap sekitar matanya yang bengkak menggunakan jariku, memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Aku tersenyum puas saat melihat rasa takut dari wajahnya menghilang, di ganti dengan ekspresi yang tersipu malu, lemngkap dengan rona merah di pipinya yang semakin pekat. Jemariku berpindah ke kancing kemaja yang di kenakan Yuuri, melepasnya satu persatu, perlahan dan hati-hati, tanpa melepas simpul dari pita biru di kerahnya, aku melepas kemeja yang terkoyak dan robek. Tidak ada perlawannan dari Yuuri selama aku meneruskan aksi dari tanganku yang melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu.

Wajah Yuuri sangat merah, bahkan aku bisa melihat warna merah tersebut di leher dan bahunya "…nhm…" aku bisa mendengar suaranya di dalam air, suara yang terdengar seperti memohon akan sesuatu. Aku tersenyum dan menjentikkan jariku.

 _ **Splash!**_

"…fuah! Hhah… hh…" bola air yang menyelubungi kami pecah dan menguap di udara, menjadi sebuah kabut yang tipis di udara "…Viktor…"

Aku meresapi aroma –yang mungkin, pheromone dari Yuuri. _Blueberry_ dan _cinnamon_ , aroma yang memenuhi indra penciumanku ini benar-benar membuatku mabuk –mabuk untuk segera merasakan tubuh yang ada di dekapanku, merasakan apakah dia semanis aroma yang di keluarkannya ''Yuuri…"

"hmn?" Yuuri mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku, wajahnya masih sedikit mengeluarkan rona merah. Aku melepaskan sepasang gelang emas yang aku kenakan di lengan kiriku. Gelang sihir yang aku kenakan untuk mengetahui keadaan dan keberadaan Yuuri, tapi karena menilai dari kondisi kita yang sekarang, aku melepaskan sihir di gelang tersebut dan menggantinya dengan sihir yang baru. Perlahan, gelang emas di genggamanku menyusut menjadi sepasang cincin emas yang berkilau dan bersinar terang.

"cincin ini akan memberi tahu keberadaan dan perasaan kita satu sama lain, jika perasaan kita semakin kuat, cincin ini akan menjadi penghubung di antara kita untuk saling berkomunikasi" Yuuri menatapku bingung.

"kanapa… Viktor menjelaskan hal seperti itu padaku?" di dalam matanya, jelas dia sedang mengharapkan sesuatu.

Aku menelan semua rasa malu, harga diri dan perasaan negatifku hanya untuk sosok di hadapanku "Katsuki Yuuri…" aku harap nadaku tidak terdengar aneh di telinganya "…sebagai _Elf_ dan pria dewasa, aku ingin memberikan _Vow_ -ku padamu" kedua mata Yuuri melebar dan aku yakin dia sepertinya tau, tau kalau _Vow_ –sumpah yang di berikan oleh bangsa _Elf_ tidak bisa di ingkari dan akan menjadi sebuah sumpah se-umur hidup.

"…tidak apa-apa? Apa aku tidak apa-apa? Apa kau yakin kalau kau memilih aku?" aku bisa melihat air mata Yuuri yang membendung di matanya.

"…aku tidak bisa memikirkan sosok lain selain dirimu" aku mengambil tangan kanan Yuuri dangan tangan kananku, menyelipkan jemariku di sela jarinya. Aku menutup mata, memfokuskan mana pada sumpah yang akan aku ucapkan, perlahan, aku bisa merasakan tubuh kami di selimuti oleh cahaya "aku, Viktor Nikiforov, memberikan _Vow_ , kepada Katsuki Yuuri…" perlahan aku membuka mataku, menatap lurus pada mata Yuuri yang sudah meneteskan bulir air matanya, tapi aku bisa melihat jelas ada cahaya kebahagian yang terpancar di matanya "…bersumpah untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selalu mencintainya, selalu ada di sisinya, dan membahagiakannya sampai akhir hidupku"

Yuuri tersenyum lembut padaku "aku, Katsuki Yuuri, menerima Vow dari Viktor Nikiforov, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selalu mencintainya, selalu ada di sisinya, dan membahagiakannya sampai akhir hidupku" hebat, dia mengatakannya dengan sangat lancar. Cahaya di sekitar kami semakin menerang, lalu berfokus pada satu titik di dada kami, tepat di atas jantung. Ada rasa panas dan juga terbakar di kulit tempat tempat cahaya tersebut terfokus –dan aku yakin kalau Yuuri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat cahaya dan rasa panas di kulitku meredam, aku menangkap sesuatu yang baru di atas kulitku dan Yuuri. Sebuah tattoo yang bergambarkan sebuah pedang zweihander yang di lilit dan di tumbuhi oleh bunga lily yang di dominasi dengan warna pink dan ungu, di sebelah tattoo, ada tulisan yang latin pada dada Yuuri dan kanji di dadaku –menandakan milik siapa dan identitasnya "…ini… indah sekali…" Yuuri menyentuh ukiran huruf kanji di dadaku, yang bertuliskan namanya.

"…belum" aku membuka telapak tangan kiriku, menunjukkan 2 cincin yang bersinar ke-emas-an. Aku tersenyum pada Yuuri yang sekali lagi membuat rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat, pelan, aku menarik tangan Yuuri dan meletakkan salah satu dari cincin emas yang ada tanganku ketangan Yuuri. lalu menyelipkan cincin yang satunya lagi di jari manis sebelah kanan milik Yuuri. Tau dengan apa yang di lakukan berikutnya, Yuuri juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

Kami saling pandang dan kemudian tertawa dengan penuh kebahagian.

-o0o-

Tamat? Tentu saja tidak! Karena ini adalah _malam pertama_ -ku dengan Yuuri!

-o0o-

"Vi –Viktor! Kita tidak perlu melakukannya malam ini!" aku melepaskan helai terakhir dari pakaianku yang sangat basah, melemparnya di sebarang arah.

Aku menindih tubuh Yuuri, memberikan kecupan pada keningnya, merasapi aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuhnya "…tidak boleh, ini malam pertama kita, dan kita harus melakukannya sekarang" lagi pula, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi kalau misalnya menemukan Yuuri –yang sebenarnya secara ia tidak sadari, telah menggodaku untuk terus menyentuh tubuhnya.

"tapi –aahn!" tanganku mengengam penisnya yang sudah menegan dan meneteskan cairan kental berwarna bening, menggosokkan ibu jari-ku di bagian kepalanya dan kemudian memijat penis Yuuri dengan perlahan "…nmh!" aku tersenyum puas membuat Yuuri meleleh akan sentuhanku –tidak membiarkan dia klimaks "…tidak… kumohon Vik… nh! Biarkan aku… nnh… aah!" desahannya semakin kuat saat lidahku kini menari di atas dadanya, menjilat dan menggigit dada Yuuri, meninggalkan banyak sekali tanda di sana –terutama di sekitar tattoo yang ada di dadanya.

"maaf Yuuri… aku ingin ini berlangsung lama, tapi untuk sekarang, aku hanya akan memberikanmu 1 ronde saja" jariku turun dari penis Yuuri, memijat bibir anus yang entah kenapa sudah sangat basah dan licin ' _aku tidak ingat memakai lube… apa ini tanda kalau dia sudah berubah menjadi Hermaphrodites?_ ' aku memasukkan jari tengahku dengan sangat perlahan, membuat Yuuri mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan ' _di dalam tubuh Yuuri… hangat dan sangat lembut_ ' hanya dengan mengandalkan insting, aku mencari…

"AAH!"

' _wao, tidak aku sangka kalau aku mendapatkan Binggo dengan cepat…_ ' aku mejilat bibirku sendiri, mengujami Yuuri dengan tusukkan yang kuat di tempat yang sama.

"Vi! Vitya! Kumohon! Biarkan aku –aahn!" reaksi di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat aku langsung menabahkan jari telunjuk dan manisku, tangan kananku masih menekan penis Yuuri untuk membuatnya tidak bisa klimaks. Setelah di rasakan cukup, aku menarik keluar jariku. Membalikkan tubuh Yuuri dan menunggingkan pinggulnya "mnh…?"

"maaf Yuuri, tapi ini satu-satunya posisi agar tubuhmu tidak terlalu merasa sakit"

"apa yang… hh!" aku mengangkat ekornya dan mengosokkan kepala dari penisku –yang mungkin 2 kali lebih panjang dan besar dari penis Yuuri yang menurutku ukuran standar –di Russia.

" _ready?_ " Yuuri terlihat memandangku ragu dari ujung matanya, tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan "…rileks Yuuri, aku akan memasukkannya perlahan" pelan –sangat pelan, kepala dari penisku memasuki anus Yuuri ' _panas… dan lebih lembut dari yang aku bayangkan_ ' tidak pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini, bahkan dengan pengalamanku yang meniduri perempuan atau laki-laki, ini pertama kalinya aku hampir mencapai klimksku hanya karena memasukkan bagian kepala dari penisku.

"…nh!" aku menghentikan pergerakkanku saat mendengar sedikit dari nada yang terdengar seperti kesakitan dari Yuuri "…be –besar, Viku… tor… aku mohon…"

"Yuuri…?" apa cuman perasaanku saja, atau kepribadian Yuuri berubah?

Mataku melebar sempurna saat dia membangunkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi tumpuannya, menoleh kearahku dengan wajah penuh dengan air mata dan benang saliva yang menetes dari kedua sisi mulutnya "aku tidak suka posisi ini…" matanya bersinar terang –sepasang iris berwarna _gold mercury_ , penuh dengan nafsu dan cahaya memohon "…aku ingin melihat wajahmu… Vitya" suaranya membuatku merinding dengan nafsu yang semakin memuncak, dengan gerakkan cepat –tanpa mencabut penisku yang bahkan belum setengah masuk kedalam anus Yuuri, aku membalikkan posisi Yuuri, membuatnya mengahadapku "…mnh…!" Yuuri merentangkan tangannya dan mengalungkannya di leherku, membawaku ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang di dominasi oleh lidahnya, aku mengerang di sela ciuman yang di berikannya, anus Yuuri memijat penisku dengan sangat lembut, menghisap penisku untuk terus masuk kedalamnya.

' _Dia benar-benar menguji mentalku…_ ' dengan sekali tarikan nafas "maaf Yuuri" aku memasukkan semua penisku kedalam tubuh Yuuri.

"AAAAAAGHN!" aku bisa merasakan kalau kuku menancap di bahuku, menembus kulitku –yang mungkin sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari sela kukunya. Aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, tapi sepertinya, besok aku akan bangun dengan luka cakar di punggungku.

'… _ahk… sial!_ ' pijatan dari organ dalam dari tubuh Yuuri benar-benar nikamat "…Yuuri…?" aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah keluar dari penis Yuuri.

"ma –maaf… Viktor… aku klimaks duluan…" aku bisa merakan senyumman –emn… mungkin seringai? di bibirku berkembang dengan sangat lebar.

"hanya dengan memasukkannya saja…?" aku tidak bisa melawan rasa untuk menggoda Yuuri, membuatnya merasa lebih malu dan tersipu adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri dalam diriku. Aku menarik keluar setengah dari penisku, menyisakan hanya kepalanya saja yang ada di dalam ' _sial… terlalu nikmat…_ '

"Vi –Viktor! Jangan! Aku mohon… mnh!" seringai di wajahku masih belum lepas dari tempatnya, aku mengankat kaki kanan Yuuri, mencium paha mulus dan memberikan beberapa _kiss mark_ di sana.

" _tell me, Moya lyubov*, what do you want?_ " Yuuri terlihat berpikir dengan sangat keras, rona di wajahnya sangat pekat, telinganya turun dan terlihat bergetar. Yuuri menutup matanya, memejamkannya dengan kuat –membuat aliran air matanya semakin deras.

"aku… mohon, Viktor…" Yuuri mengelus perutnya sendiri, matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sinarnya, sinar untuk menginginkan sesuatu, sesuatu dariku "…penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu, aku ingin melahirkan anak darimu!" walau terdengar seperti rengekkan, tapi kata-kata itu cukup membuatku memutuskan tali dari akal sehatku.

Aku menggantungkan kaki kanan Yuuri di bahuku, membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar " _good boy_ "

"AAH!" aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus lagi saat menghujami Yuuri dengan tusukkan yang kuat dan pace yang cepat. Desahan dan aroma Yuuri memenuhi kamarku, dari tubuhnya juga keluar mana yang mengikat tubuhku untuk terus melanjutkan gerakkan pinggulku.

"hhn…" aku menurunkan kaki Yuuri dari bahuku –yang langsung mengunci pinggulku, mendorongku untuk menusuknya lebih dalam ' _…shit!_ ' otot di sekitar penisku semakin kuat memijat dan menghisap, membuatku semakin dekat dengan klimaks-ku sendiri.

"Vi… h! Vitya! Aku –aku!" aku menekan perut bagian bawah Yuuri membuat desahannya semakin kuat "ja –jangan! Nmh!" kali ini giliran aku yang mendominasi, ciuman panas dan basah, serta rasa nikmat di sekujur tubuhku. Semua dari Yuuri membuat kepalaku kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Klimaksku sudah mencapai puncak "kh –Yuuri!"

"Vitya!"

Kami klimaks bersamaan, tubuh Yuuri bergetar hebat, penisnya mengeluarkan sperma dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, menyembur dan menodai tubuhku dan tubuhnya ' _fuck… aku masih keluar…?_ ' tidak pernah di dalam hidupku aku mengeluarkan begitu banyak sperma, penisku masih belum berhenti memuntahkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Yuuri –aku bahkan bisa merasakan ada sebagian yang keluar dari dalam anus Yuuri "nmh… Yuuri…" saat merasa kalau tetes terakhir dari spermaku keluar dan berhenti, aku menatap Yuuri '… _Yu –Yuuri?_ ' Yuuri membuat seringai puas di wajahnya, walau rona merah di wajahnya masih tetap ada di kedua pipinya, tapi ekspresi wajah Yuuri justru terlihat lebih agresif dan …erotis.

"fufufu… di dalam perutku terasa sangat panas dan penuh…" aku bersumpah, kalau kepribadian Yuuri telah berubah sepenuhnya.

 _ **Brugh!**_

Aku bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Yuuri telah membalikkan posisi dan duduk di atas tubuhku –tanpa melepaskan penisku yang masih ada di dalamnya " _my turn…_ " gumamnya pelan.

'… _? Apa maksud –?!_ ' "tunggu Yuuri! aku, nmh!" sulit di percaya, Yuuri menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri, naik dan turun dengan _pace_ pelan. Dan membuat penisku kembali keras, aku bisa melihat cairan berwarna putih yang kental dan lengket, keluar dari dalam anus Yuuri seiring dia bergerak naik turun di atas tubuhku. Yuuri mengangkat tangannya, menarik rambut depannya kebelakang, memperlihatkan keseluruhan dari ekspresi pada wajahnya ' _Eros_ ' adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyimpulkan kepribadian Yuuri sekarang –kepribadian yang hanya aku yang tau.

Yuuri semakin mempercepat _pace_ -nya "mnh… _ii! Sugoku! Ii!_ " hanya satu yang aku tau dari bahasa Jepang yang Yuuri ucapkan, dia menikmatinya –sangat menikmatinya. Desahan dan suara basah dari kulit yang saling bergesekkan memenuhi pendengeranku, membuat nafsu dan gairahku terus memuncak. Aku bermain dengan penis Yuuri yang meneteskan banyak sekali pre-cum dari ujungnya, membuat desahannya semakin nyaring "Vitya! _AaaAHn_!"

"kh… Yuuri!" Sekali lagi, kami klimaks bersamaan dan merasapi rasa nikmat tak tertahankan dari penisku –yang kembali menyebarkan bibit di dalam tubuh Yuuri. Yuuri ambruk di atas tubuhku, aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Nafas kami berpicu cepat, berusaha untuk menenangkan jantung yang berdetak kencang ' _wao…_ ' aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas sekarang, ada banyak sekali cairan yang keluar dari anus Yuuri saat aku mengeluarkan diriku dari dalamnya. Aku menarik selimut dengan sihir, menariknya untuk menutupi tubuh Yuuri –yang masih terkulai lemas di atas tubuhku ' _sungguh olahraga yang sangat melelahkan…_ '

"Viktor…" nada suara Yuuri terdengar sangat mengantuk dan lelah di telingaku.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang syaraf di mataku. Aku memberikan kecupan ringan pada keningnya "hmn…?"

"efek dari bulan purnama baru akan menghilang setelah 3 hari…" ucapnya pelan sebelum aku mendengar dengkuran halus dari dirinya.

Aku mulai mengerti kenapa para _Warebeast_ memiliki stamina yang sangat tinggi. di dalam hati, aku membuat sebuah catatan kecil dengan tinta permanen ' _…aku harus meminta obat kuat dari Otabek…_ ' tidak mau membayangkan dengan bagaimana kondisiku tubuhku nanti selama 3 hari mendatang, aku lari ke dalam dunia mimpi, menistirahatkan mental dan tubuhku.

Untuk sekarang, yang aku butuhkan adalah tidur, untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum _perang_ tiga hari ke-depan.

* * *

A / N :

I'm death! I AM SOO FUCKING DEATH! Fuck-ing looooooong CHaPter! SHIET! FUCK YOU ALL! *broken auThor*

Kebanyakan dari mantra / sihirnya aku ambil referensi dari Tales of The World Radiant Mythology.

*Gaisha : arti dalam bahasa kasar / garis besarnya, pelacur. Tapi karena di ff ini lebih menjurus ke-abad 20 dan mengandung unsur Game Fantasy. Gaisha menjadi salah satu Job / profesi yang ber-specialis full support / Buffer. base dari job ini adalah Dancer dan Novice.

* Hermaphrodites : Hewan yang bisa memproduksi sperma dan sel telur, dengan kata lain, M-PREG! HOREEEEE! *si thor rusak* teori bagaiman Yuuri bisa hamil? Akan aku jelaskan di chap mendatang. Kurang lebih dengan teori dari _ **Omegaverse AU.**_

Translate note :

Yuuri : Bikutoru, itu pronoun dari nama Viktor dalam bahasa jepang, dan arti dari apa yang di katakan Yuuri adalah "Stupid Viktor"

 _Moya lyubov_ : bahasa Russia, artinya My Love

Hope see you soon! (=w=)/


	15. Chapter 13

Akhirnya aku bisa update ff ini! diriku susah sekali sembuh kalau sudah yang namanya nulis **M** plus Chapter panjang. Terima kasih atas support kalian, aku juga sangat senang dengan info dan saran yang kalian berikan.

 **PM** or **Review** me if you want to give some material too BOOTS my inspiration and make me update faster!

Notice :

Masih sama yang kemaren, jadi skip aja *si Thor sedang malas*

Declaimer : YoI not mine

Enjoy ;)

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 13

-o0o-

Pagi yang sunggu indah, burung berkicau, suhu yang perlahan mulai menghangat dan makluk hidup yang terbangun karena terkena sinar matahari. Tapi sayangnya semua itu tidak berlaku pada 2 insang dengan ras yang berbeda di dalam sebuah kalamar, keduanya tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan satu sama lain, suara kulit yang basah saling bersentuhan dan menggesek menggema di dalam kamar, desahan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya tidak pernah absen dan telah menjadi _back ground_ wajib dari aktifitas yang terus-meneruh mereka lakukan selama sekitar 3 hari belakangan ini –tentu saja dengan posisi yang berpariasi.

"Yuuri, aku… nnh..."

" _uuhng…!_ _fill me Viktor!_ " dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, mereka kembali klimaks bersamaan.

 _ **Bruhg**_

Sang _Elf_ – _Top_ dan juga penyandang status _Mate_ dari se-ekor _Warewolf_. Ambruk di sisi tubuh sang _Warewolf_ "haah… hh… ha…" nafasnya berpicu dengan sangat cepat dan setengah dari tubuhnya yang kini mati rasa –terutama di bagian sekitar pinggul ' _sex tanpa makan dan minum selama 3 hari…_ ' di dalam hati, dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri '… _walau bukan aku yang menjadi bottom, tapi aku merasa kalau aku tidak akan bisa jalan untuk beberapa jam kedepan…_ '

"fufufu"

Perhatian sang _Elf_ teralih karena suara tawa dari _Mate_ -nya " _mood_ -mu bagus sekali pagi ini…" tangannya meraih rambut hitam yang sedikit lengket dan basah di wajah sang _Warewolf_ , menyingkirkannya agar dia bisa melihat wajah Yuuri – _Warewolf_ yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya dan _Warewolf_ yang menjadi penerima dari _Vow_ –sumpah sekali dalam seumur hidup, yang akan selalu mengikat hubungan di antara mereka.

Yuuri tersenyum lembut pada _Mate_ yang terkulai lemas di sebelahnya "…tentu saja _mood_ -ku bagus"

Saat di rasakan kalau tubuhnya mendapatkan tenaga yang cukup untuk memeluk tubuh Yuuri " _care to tell me why?_ " Viktor menidurkan kepalanya di atas dada Yuuri, mendengarkan denyut jantung yang berdetak stabil –yang baginya terdengar seperti _lullaby_ , sebuah lagu tidur yang membuatnya ingin sekali jatuh kedalam dunia mimpi.

Tangan Yuuri bermain dengan helai rambut Viktor dan mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang " _nope, you will know soon…_ " setelah beberapa menit di posisi yang sama, Viktor bangun dari posisi nyamannya –membuat Yuuri sedikit mengeluh protes karena harus kehilangan rasa hangat daru tubuh Viktor "…mandi?" tebak Yuuri yang memperhatikan Viktor mengambil beberapa helai baju dan handuk dari dalam lemari.

" _care to join?_ " tawar Viktor, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, mengusap telinga Yuuri yang bergetar dan bergerak karena geli.

Yuuri tentu saja menerima tawaran tersebut "aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa berdiri" dan tentu saja itu di sambut dengan tawa dari Viktor. Perlahan Viktor menarik tubuh Yuuri untuk mendekatinya, memberikan isyarat untuk mengalungkan lengannya di bahu kekar milik sang _Elf_ , Viktor memijat pinggul Yuuri perlahan, lengannya terus sampai di bawah bokong Yuuri. Perlahan namun pasti, dia mengangkat tubuh Yuuri hanya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang baju dan handuk yang tadi di ambilnya.

"…sekarang kita bisa mandi bersama" Yuuri tertawa geli dan mencium ujung dari telinga Viktor yang panjang dan runcing –telinga khas _Elf_.

"setelah itu kita harus makan…" bisik Yuuri tepat di telinga Viktor yang makin memerah. Dan entah karena kebetulan atau sejenisnya, perut keduanya mengeluarkan suara aneh –meraung nyaring untuk meminta makanan. Yuuri tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Viktor yang memerah karena malu dengan _suara_ yang ia buat.

" _we really need to eat_ "

-o0o-

Di sisi lain dari mansion, lebih tepatnya di area ruang makan. Phichit, Minami, dan Guang-Hong sedang memakan makannan yang di siapkan oleh Seung Gil –yang berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka, memandikan tubuhnya di bawah sinar matahari pagi "Minami, kamu tidak selera makan?" tegur Phichit pada _Khulaz_ yang makan dengan _pace_ sangat lambat.

Minami menghela nafasnya, memainkan kacang polong di piringnya menghunakan garpu "aku khawatir dengan keadaan Yuuri- _kun_ …"

Guang-Hong mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Minami "tuan Viktor dan tuan muda belum makan semenjak malam bulan purnama" wajah Guang-Hong terlihat tidak kalah khawatir dari Minami –walau ada rona merah di wajah Guang-Hong yang menandakan kalau dia tau dengan _apa_ yang Viktor dan Yuuri lakukan selama 3 hari belakangan ini.

"aku mengerti kalian khawatir, tapi di saat bersamaan, kalian juga harus senang" Phichit mengambil gelas susu dan menegaknya sampai habis "…fuh! –kalian harus senang karena Yuuri menemukan _Mate_ yang luar biasa _high class_ " nada suara Phichit terdengar bercanda, tapi juga berhasil membuat Minami dan Guang-Hong mengurangi rasa khawatir mereka.

 _ **Krrrrk**_

Perhatian mereka semua teralih pada pintu ruang makan yang tebuka lebar, menunjukkan sosok Yuuri yang mengenakan kemeja biru yang di lapisi sweater putih –yang lebih mirip dengan _coat_ dengan panjang hampir sampai lutut, kakinya di tutupi dengan _jeans_ abu-abu dan _boots_ hitam. Di belakang Yuuri, Viktor, mengenakan jeans hitam dan sweater V-neck berwarna putih –tidak memperdulikan dengan banyaknya _kiss mark_ yang terlihat dari sela sweater-nya. Dan semua itu membuat Phichit bersiul dengan sangat nyaring melihat _kiss mark_ di leher keduanya, bibirnya tersenyum jahil " _hey sexy!_ " dan komentar –sapaannya berhasil membuat Yuuri malu dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi lehernya –bermaksud untuk menutupi _kiss mark_ yang tidak bisa ia tutupi hanya dengan mengenakan baju.

Tapi lain cerita dengan Viktor yang justru mengait pinggul Yuuri, menatap Phichit dengan tatapan tidak suka " _back off boy, he's mine_ " dan tanggapan Viktor hanya membuat Phichit tertawa –sangat jelas kalau dia sangat menikmati membuat Viktor cemburu. Minami dan Guang-Hong terlihat lega karena kondisi Yuuri dan Viktor terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi bersamaan, mereka prihatin karena selalu menjadi mangsa oleh Phichit.

Yuuri mendudukkan dirinya di antara Phichit dan Viktor, menunggu Seung-Gil membawakan sarapan mereka "jadi…?"

Yuuri menatap Phichit bingung "jadi apanya?"

Senyum jahil –nakal terbentuk di bibir Phichit "…aku yakin dia **pasti** mengisimu sampai **penuh** kan?" senyum di wajah Phichit maik melebar saat melihat rona merah terbentuk di wajah Yuuri ' _aku anggap itu sebagai, Yes!_ '

Seung-Gil keluar dari dapur dengan membawa trolly yang berisikan berbagai macam makanan, sandwich, salad, spaghetti, omelet, buah dan semangkuk besar daging segar yang sudah di potong dengan ukuran _bite size_ "aku tidak tau maksudmu…" Yuuri langsung melahap daging yang di letakkan Seung Gil di hadapannya.

Phichit masih tidak melunturkan senyuman jahilnya " _pft-! yeah… sure_ " kini matanya terkunci pada Seung Gil "aku akan ada di perpustakaan mansion ini…" ucapnya dengan memberikan senyum lembut pada Seung Gil, setelah itu dia berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruang makan.

Dari sudut matanya, Viktor tidak melewatkan kalau ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Seung Gil saat Phichit memberikan senyumman padanya ' _Gnome yang unik_ ' dalam pengetahun sepanjang hidupnya, Viktor hanya tau kalau _Gnome_ adalah Ras yang sebenarnya di buat oleh _Human_ /Manusia, sebab kenapa mereka di sebut _**Ras**_ karena mereka membuat dan memodifikasi satu sama lain dengan kecerdasan buatan yang terus berkembang secara _statistic_ dalam _computer_ dan _system_ mereka. Diam-diam Viktor membuat sebuah catatan kecil untuk mencari tahu tentang _jenis_ –lebih tepatnya, _Serial Number_ yang di miliki Seung Gil.

"Viktor…?" Yuuri yang sadar dengan Viktor yang menghentikan aktifitas tangannya untuk menyuapkan makannan terhenti. Viktor kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada makannan yang ada di hadapannya, berusaha untuk mendorong jauh rasa penasaran dan keingin tahu-an yang selalu membara di dalam dirinya jika ada sesuatu yang membuat perhatiannya tertarik. Tentunya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketertarikkannya pada sosok Yuuri, sosok yang baru saja menjadi pasangan hidupnya dalam kurun waktu tidak sampai satu minggu.

"Yuuri… mau kencan bersamaku hari ini?"

"nMh! UHUgH! UHUKHG!" dengan sigap, Guang-Hong memberikan segelas air mineral pada Yuuri yang tersedak suapan terakhir dari dagingnya, menyambar dan menegak air yang di berikan Guang-Hong "hhfh… a –apa maksudmu…?" pipi Yuuri merona kemerahan, matanya jelas menunjukkan keterkejutan dengan apa yang di katakan Viktor.

Sang _Elf_ yang ada di sampiingnya membarikan senyum lembut, tangannya mengusap pipi Yuuri yang masih merona kemerahan "aku pikir urutan dari hubungan kita salah, karena itu aku ingin mengisi dengan apa yang harusnya kita lakukan terlebih dahulu" ada perasaan aneh yang membuat dada Yuuri sangat sesak mendengar kata-kata dari Viktor, tapi persaan ini tidak begitu buruk baginya, hanya saja tidak bisa juga di bilang kalau dia menyukainya ' _aku senang… tapi aku tidak yakin kalau jantungku akan kuat…_ '

Viktor menghela nafasnya secara dramatis "hh… Yuuri, apa yang harus membuatmu malu?" Viktor memindahkan tangannya yang masih menyentuh pipi Yuuri –berpindah ke dagunya, mengangkat dagu Yuuri dan menatap lurus permata coklat yang memandangnya malu "…bukannya kita sudah melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan?" Viktor mengira kalau dia akan mendapatkan omelan untuk berhenti membuat Yuuri malu atau semacamnya, tapi tidak, Viktor malah mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Bibir Yuuri membentuk seringai sexy, lidahnya menjilah bibir atasnya dengan sangat sensual "contohnya? Bisa kau contohkan padaku…?" kali ini gentian, Yuuri meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu Viktor "…Vitya…" bisikkan Yuuri akan namanya, membuat Viktor merinding. Suara yang begitu _sexy_ dan menggoda.

' _oh tuhan… dia sedang masuk ke mode Eros!_ ' Viktor bersorak di dalam hatinya, baru Viktor mau merebut –lagi, bibir pink di hadapannnya. Yuuri menjauhkan diri saat bibir Viktor hampir menciumnya, tersenyum usil pada Viktor. Jelas sekali kalau Yuuri sedang menguji mental Viktor untuk _menahan_ diri.

Yuuri tertawa pelan saat melihat Guang-Hong yang menutup mata Minami dengan kedua tangannya, Guang-Hong yang sudah dasarnya memiliki rona merah di wajahnya –makin memerah saat melihat _adult moment_ di hadapannya. Dia ber-dehem pelan "tuan Viktor Nikiforov dan tuan muda Katsuki Yuuri, saya sangat amat berterima kasih kalau anda tidak melakukan tindakan yang tidak patut dilihat untuk kami yang masih di bawah umur" ucapnya dengan sangat cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. Lalu lari keluar ruang makan dengan Minami di gendongannya "kami permisi!"

"tunggu Guang-Hong! Aku masih mau bicara dengan Yuuri _-kun_! Yuuri _-kun~~~!_ "

Yuuri tertawa pelan mendengar protes dan omellan dari Minami yang makin menjauh "bukan salahku kalau aku ingin menyentuhmu" gumam Viktor, ada bercak warna merah di pipinya –masih terkena efek dari _Eros_ yang Yuuri berikan padanya.

Kepala Yuuri menyender kepalanya di bagu Viktor, memeluk lengan Viktor dan mengaitkan jari mereka " _yeah… sure_ " Viktor tersenyum dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Yuuri dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada surai hitam yang bersender di bahunya.

Kedua insan tersebut bahkan tidak menyadari kalau piring yang ada di hadapan mereka telah di angkat oleh _Gnome_ –Seung Gil yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan hanya Viktor yang melihat kalau ada kilat kecemburuan di mata Seung Gil ' _ok… rasa penasaran yang ada di dalam diriku mulai membunuhku! Aku harus tau dengan sebab kenapa Seung Gil bisa menunjukkan berbagai macam emosi di wajahnya_ '

-o0o-

Siang yang dingin –sangat dingin, di Russia, bukan sesuatu yang baru di kerajaan ini. Masyarakat sudah terbiasa dengan rendahnya suhu dingin di kerajaan yang mereka tinggali.

" _ffhh!_ Dingin!" sosok _Cockatrice_ memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan di atas tebalnya tumpukkan salju ' _kamana perginya Minami…? Lacrima-nya juga tidak tersambung…_ ' Guang-Hong menghela nafas panjang, iris _Chocolate_ -nya terus memperhatikan sekitarnya, berharap untuk segera menemukan sosok kurcaci dengan kepala yang menyamai warna nugget dengan saos tomat di bagian depan rambutnya.

Nihil, dimanapun dia mencari sosok kurcaci di jalan atau hutan sekitar mansion milik Viktor, dia tetap tidak menemukannya "tidak pilihan lain…" Guang-Hong merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, melepaskan sihir yang menyegel wujud aslinya, tidak seperti perubahan sebelumnya –dengan melepaskan segel yang ada di dalam dirinya, membuat ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok _Cockatrice_ sepenuhnya. Perlahan, kedua tangannya berubah menjadi sepasang sayap dengan bulu putih dan _pink_ di ujung bulunya, rambutnya yang kecoklatan berubah menjadi tupukkan dari helai bulu burung dengan warna yang senada dengan sayapnya.

Dengan sebuah dorongan kuat dari sayapnya, Guang-Hong terangkat dari tumpukan salju yang Tebaldi sekitar kakinya, dia terus menggerakkan kedua sayapnya –mendorong tubuhnya turus menjauh dari atas tanah ' _…uuu! Udara di Russia terlalu dingin untuk burung Asia sepertiku!_ ' berhubung dengan jenis dari gen yang ada di dalam tubuh Guang-Hong adalah _Perrot_ / kakak tua, iklin dingin adalah musuh terbesar untuk dirinya ' _aku harus cepat sebelum aku terkena frostbite…_ '

Tapi entah tuhan memang sedang memberikannya cobaan atau semacamnya, Guang-Hong terkena _frosbite_ dan tidak bisa menggerakkan sayapnya ' _…tetap terjaga! Tetap tersajaga!_ ' dia bisa di dilang masih beruntung karena angin di sekitarnya masih bisa membuatnya melayang " _…khh_ " hanya saja moment tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar saja, setelah hembusan angin di sekitarnya menghilang, tubuhnya lasung jatuh dan menukik tajam ke arah tanah. Memakai sihir? Sayangnya itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Guang-Hong dengan otak yang tidak berpikir jernih, jika otak tidak berpikir dengan jernih, maka mana akan menjadi tidak stabil –automatis, sihir yang di hasilkan hanya akan gagal dan menyebabkan ledakkan besar ' _tunggu! Itu dia! Ledakkan besar!_ ' Guang-Hong memfokuskan mananya untuk membuat sebuah _bomb_ untuk di tembakkannya ke daratan yang sudah tidak lebih dari 200 meter di bawahnya.

' _tahan…_ '

150 meter.

"ngh!"

100 meter.

' _belum, masih terlalu tinggi…_ '

50 meter.

' _sekarang!_ ' dari dalam mulutnya, sebuah bola berwarna biru dengan bentuk tidak stabil –melesak dan…

 _ **DUAAR!**_

…meledak di atas tanah, tubuhnya sedikit terpental tapi berhasil mendarat di atas tumpukkan salju berkat angin serta tekannan dari ledakkan _bomb_ yang di buatnya –walau sebenarnya, _landing_ daruratnya sangat tidak mulus "uuuhhk…!" pandangannya memburam ' _tidak! Kumohon! Tetap terjaga!_ ' di sela kesadaran yang makin menipis, Guang-Hong bisa melihat ada sosok yang bersayap? Yang mendarat dekat dirinya.

" _hey! You Okay?! Hey!_ " hanya satu yang di ketahui oleh Guang-Hong sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, sosok tersebut memiliki logat America.

-o0o-

Jauh dari tempat Guang-Hong berada, tepatnya di mansion Viktor. Sosok _Khulaz_ sedang tertidur pulas di depan perapian, dengan memeluk se-ekor poodle berwarna coklat yang juga tertidur di dalam pelukkan sang _Khulaz_ "mmn… mwehehe… Yuuri- _kun_ …" sungguh manis dan _heart warming_ untuk siapapun yang melihat kedua sosok yang tertidur.

* * *

A / N :

Dasar chiken nugget durhaka…

*si Thor rusak –again* pendek? Nope… ini cukup, untuk sekarang.

Hope can Update soon, still busy with my report and homework tho ( ="=)a


	16. Chapter 14

Maaf atas keterlambattan updateku, semester genap ini susah nyari waktu luang di sela pembuatan tugas, laporan, dan masa neraka di semester genap. Tapi tetap semangat (0v0)9

Terima kasih dengan follow, favorite, review, dan para visitor / viewers, the more you review me, more faster I can update.

Promotion :

Visit me on tumblr : mentari27

Read my other FF : [from the start] Yuri on ice Fandom;

Notice :

Aku minta maaf karena ketidak ahli-an-ku dalam menulis ff rated **M** , dan juga Maaf atas ke-typo-an yang aku lakukan di chapter sebelum, sekarang, dan kedepan.

Declaimer : Yuri on Ice not Mine

Enjoy ;)

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 14

-o0o-

"kalau begitu, sekian laporan yang kami terima"

Aku menganganggukkan kepalaku "kamu boleh pergi" _Dark Elf_ di hadapanku membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menghilang di balik pintu kayu dari ruang kerjaku "hh…" bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu ruanganku, aku menyenderkan diri di kursi kayu yang di tutupi oleh bulu beruang, sensasi lembut dari belu beruang yang aku dudukki membuat stress yang ada di dalam kepalaku meringan. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, menatap langit yang di tutupi oleh awan tebal ' _malam ini akan turun salju lagi…_ '

Kalau di pikir-pikir, sudah hampir 10 tahun ras _Elf_ dan res-ku – _Dark Elf_ berdamai dan mengikat hubungan kami atas nama _alliance_ , sebuah hubungan sederhana untuk saling membantu untuk mengalahkan ras yang memulai perang antara para ras _Fairy_ dan _Wood people_ *.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

Perhatianku teralih pada pintu kayu yang di ketuk dari luar "tuan Leo, ada penyusup yang memasukki _territory_ kita"

' _penyusup…?_ ' aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan kearah pintu, membukanya dengan kasar dan menampakkan soarang pria _Alf_ berparas asia yang tinggi dan berambut coklat –Mashumi Masato*, orang yang aku percaya sebagai tangan kananku "biar aku yang mengurus si penyusup ini" ucapku tegas, Masato hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruanganku ' _aku harap bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan…_ ' Aku menambil busur dan anak panahku yang menggantung di samping pintu, melompat keluar dari jendela kantorku " _ **vhiiiiiiit!**_ " dengan bantuan 2 jari kelingkingku, aku bersiul dengan sangat kuat.

 _ **Flap! Flap!**_

Dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar suara kepakkan sayap yang semakin mendekat dan pada detik berikutnya, aku sudah ada atas tubuh seekor burung –err… elang raksasa yang terbar mengitari kastil tempat aku tinggal "hi, Falcon" elang yang aku beri nama Falcon ini adalah salah satu _beast_ yang berhasil aku jinakkan, tentunya sebagai seorang _Beast Timer*_ aku masih memiliki _beast_ lain selain Falcon, tapi elang raksasa ini adalah favorite-ku "waktunya untuk berburu"

-o0o-

' _ketemu!_ ' mataku terkunci pada sosok yang terbang –tidak, lebih mendekati dengan sebutan melayang? Atau mungkin mengendarai angin? ' _Harpy? Tidak, Harpy hidup di tempat yang hangat… lagi pula, aku tidak pernah melihat Harpy yang memiliki sayap berwarna pink_ ' sosok yang semakin jelas kalau ada yang salah dengan cara terbangnya ini tiba-tiba saja terjatuh "Falcon!" Falcon menukik kearah sosok masih jauh di depanku ' _tidak sempat, jaraknya masih terlalu jauh_ '

 _ **DUAAR!**_

" _What the –?!_ " Falcon terdorong kebelakang karena dorongan angin yang kuat dari ledakkan yang baru saja meledak ' _reaksi mana…? Apa dia yang membuat ledakkan tadi?!_ ' saat tengan angin mulai mereda, aku membuka mataku, dan melihat sosok tadi terbaring tidak jauh dari lubang bekas ledakkan yang ia buat. Aku membuat Falcon mendarat tidak jauh dari tubuh yang bergetar dan tebaring lemas di atas tumpukkan salju " _hey! You Okay?! Hey!_ " bulu yang rontok dari sayapnya bertebaran di sekitar tubuhnya ' _Cockatrice…?_ '

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat ' _aku perlu menangani lukanya terlebih dahulu_ ' walau bukan di bidang keahlianku " _ **cure**_ " aku bisa menyembuhkan tubuh _Cockatrice_ di hadapanku, frostbite yang di alaminya bisa aku sembuhkan, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan tulang yang patah di kedua sayapnya " _ck!_ " aku menutupi tubuh _Cockatrice_ yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan _Robe_ yang aku kenakan "Falcon, kita kembali" pelan, aku mengangkat tubuh si _Cockatrice_ dan melompat ke atas punggung Falcon.

Sepanjang perjalannan kembali menuju kastil perbatasan, aku memperhatikan sosok yang ada di atas pangkuanku, kalau di lihat dari struktur wajah dan proporsi tubuhnya, aku bisa tau kalau dia memliki darah Asia di dalam dirinya, tapi rambut –lebih tepatnya bulu putih dengan sedikit sentuhan pink di setiap ujungnya, menutupi seluruh kepala dan sayapnya. Bisa di bilang, aku sedikit terpesona dengan tapilan luar dari _Cockatrice_ ini. Tapi tampilan luarnya saja tidak cukup untuk membuatku benar-benar _jatuh_ padaya.

-o0o-

Sudah hampir 8 jam dan mendekati tengah malam, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau _Cockatrice_ yang sekarang tidur di ruang medis kastilku untuk bangun. Tulang dan beberapa luka serius di tubuhnya sudah di sembuhkan _Claric_ yang berkerja di sini, sekarang haya tinggal menunggu _Cockatrice_ ini bangun saja ' _kenapa dia bisa ada di Rusia..? apa dia tersesat?_ ' jemariku mengelus bulu di sayapnya, sensinya tidak kalam lembut dengan bulu beruang yang ada di ruang kerjaku.

"mmn…h…" gerak dari jariku terhenti saat mendengar sang pemilik sayap mengeluarkan suara, kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup, perlahan terbuka dan menunjukkan iris coklat yang besar "… _dimana ini?_ "

'… _barusan, bahasa apa? Jepang? Cina?_ ' iris coklatnya yang menatap langit-langit ruang medis, jatuh dan memantulkan sosokku di matanya "kamu tidak apa?" dengan sedikit harap, aku bertanya sesuatu yang tergolong basa-basi "kamu mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakana?"

Ada sedikit rasa lega saat melihat sebua anggukkan kecil di kepalanya "tolong beritahu aku, ini dimana?" aku mengangguk pelan.

"kamu berada di daerah perbatasan antara wilayah _Elf_ dan _Dark Elf_ " aku menatap lurus ke iris coklatnya "sekarang… bisa kamu jelaskan tentang dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kamu terbang di daerah dingin seperti ini" tubuh _Cockatrice_ di depanku menegang, aku sadar karena nada suaraku yang berubah menjadi dingin dan serius, tapi aku harus melakukan ini demi informasi dari sosok di hadapanku.

Dia terlihat berpikir keras, namun kemudian menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mata coklatnya menatapku serius "di negaraku, kalau kamu ingin tau nama seseorang, kamu harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu" aku tercengang mendengar pernyataan darinya, aku tidak memperkirakan kalau dia mau membuka mulutnya untuk memberikanku informasi tentang dirinya.

" _fine…_ namaku Leo de la Iglesia, pimpinan dari tim yang menjaga wilayah perbatasan antara wilayah _Elf_ dan _Dark Elf_ " aku tidak bohong, aku memang pimpinan di sini, tapi aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku adalah salah satu pangeran dari ras _Dark Elf_. _Cockatrice_ di depanku terlihat percaya dengan _perkenalan diri_ yang aku lakukan ' _ **lie detector**_ ' setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa tau kalau dia berbohong atau tidak.

"namaku Ji Guang-Hong, _Cockatrice_ jenis _Perrot_ "

"bisa kamu beritahu tentang kenapa kamu terbang di area dingin seperti ini?"

"aku… aku sedang mencari temanku yang masuk kedalam hutan ini"

' _dia tidak berbohong…_ ' aku membuat catatan kecil di dalam pikiranku untuk tidak percaya pada sosok yang baru aku kenala dengan nama Ji Guang-Hong "…lalu? Itu tidak akan memberikan alasan tentang kenapa kamu bisa ada di Russia"

Guang-Hong memalingkan tatapnnya dan menatap kedua sayapnya, perlahan, sayapnya berubah menjadi sepasang lengan, bulu yang menutupi kepalanya juga berubah menjadi helai coklat yang senada dengan warna matanya "aku dan beberapa temanku kemari untuk mengatar seekor _Warewolf_ yang kemarin baru saja selesai melakukan _mating season_ pertamanya, setelah itu kami berniat untuk kembali pulang" aku bisa melihat rona merah yang menyebar di pipinya yang sudah pada dasarnya berwarna sedikit pink.

"…bisa kamu memberi tahu dengan siapa si _Warewolf_ ini melakukan… mn… _mating season_ -nya?" entah karena pengaruh Guang-Hong yang blushing malu, aku juga sedikit merasa malu dengan pada pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan.

Guang-Hong menganggukkan kepalanya "namanya Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov" aku berkedip, tidak percaya dengan informasi yang baru saja aku dengar. Ingin aku mengatakan kalau Guang-Hong sedang bercanda atau berbohong, tapi aku tidak menemukan satupun criteria yang memenuhi ke-duanya.

Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri " _oh goodness…_ " tidak aku sangka kalau sosok di hadapanku ini adalah kenalan dari _living legend_ yang menjadi pahlawan sekaligus _magic caster_ terkuat di antara Wood People ' _terlebih lagi… dia ke Russia untuk mengantar calon istri untuk Viktor_ ' aku mengehala nafasku pelan "Masato"

Dari sudut mataku, aku menangkap sosok tangan kananku yang masuk kedalam ruang medis " _yes sir?_ "

"bawakan dia makannan hangat dan kirimkan surat untuk Viktor kalau temannya ada di sini" Masato mengangguk dan menghilang di balik pintu ruang medis, aku berbalik ke arah Guang-Hong, mengulurkan tanganku dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan "maaf atas ketidak sopannanku" aku memberikan senyumman terbaikku padanya dan ada sedikit rasa puas di dalam diriku saat melihat rona merah di wajah Guang-Hong semakin pekat. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari kepalanya "setelah makan, istirahatlah dulu, besok pagi, kamu akan di antar pulang"

"ta –tapi! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan juga aku tidak mau –" Guang-Hong mencoa untuk membangun tubuhnya, tapi gerakkannya terhenti saat aku mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali tidur.

" _No buts!_ " dia tidak membantahku saat aku kembali meletakkan tanganku di kepalanya ' _…bahkan helai rambutnya tidak kalah lembut dengan bulu di sayapnya_ ' aku menepik pemikiranku barusan dan menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya "makan dan istirahat, aku tidak mau mendengar alasan lain darimu" di saat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Masato masuk dengan membawakan nampan yang berisikan semangkuk sup, 2 potong roti dan segelas minumman hangat yang aku duga sebagai _herb tea_ kalau dari aromanya.

Guang-Hong tidak membuat alasan lagi saat aku mendengat perutnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh "ma –maaf…" aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan sebagai repon atas rona merah yang menyebar di pipinya. Tidak mau membuatnya semakin malu dan _matang_ karena rona merah di wajahnya, aku dan Masato keluar dari ruang medis setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk Guang-Hong.

-o0o-

Di luar dari dugaanku, aku menemukan sisi manis yang cukup membuat hatiku terpikat " _someone is in love_ " aku menyikut Masato yang mengeluarkan suara kesakitan yang jelas di buat-buat olehnya "… _just be honest Leo, you in love with the Asian Boy_ " Masato makin menggodaku saat –mungkin, dia melihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahku.

"kamu baru saja bersikap tidak sopan padaku, _stupid brother_ " sang raja –ayahku, memiliki banyak istri, dan di antara istri tersebut, dia juga selingkuh dengan seorang manusia sebelum menikah dengan ibuku, dan dengan _hubungan_ nya si manusia tersebut, lahirlah Masato. Hal ini sudah sangat biasa di kalangan ras _Dark_ Elf, kami memiliki kepercayaan yang tegolong sangat _e-reasonable_ yang mengatakan kalau banyak keturunnan, maka akan makin banyak harta yang akan berlimpah, aku sama sekali tidak akan kaget kalau aku misalya di beritahu kalau aku memiliki saudara yang baru lahir. Masato dan aku tidak terpilih sebagai calon raja berikutnya karena Masato mimiliki darah campuran di dalam di rinya, sementara aku… emn… tidak bisa menikah dengan perempuan –lebih tepatnya, tubuhku tidak bereaksi dengan perempuan, bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki hasrat atau semacamnya, hanya saja, tidak ada reaksi special saat aku bersama dengan perempuan.

" _Language Leo!_ " Masato merangkulku "ini sudah bukan jam kerjaku, jadi aku bebas mau melakukan apa yang mau aku lakukan!"

Aku mendungus dan menepik lengan Masato " _so?_ "

" _what?_ "

"bagaimana kabar _istri_ -mu?" aku membuat seringai lebar di bibirku saat melihat ekspresi rumit di wajah Masato ' _yes! Aku berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi…_ ' Masato pernah cerita kalau dia memiliki seorang istri, tapi tidak pernah menceritakan detail tentang si istri-nya yang _long distant relationship_ dengan dirinya.

"hahaha… kamu pintar sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan" Masato menggaruk kepalanya yang di tutupi oleh surai coklat yang ikal di bagian ujungnya "terakhir aku mengunjunginya, dia hampir selingkuh dengan laki-laki lain…" aku hanya bisa menepuk penunggungnya sebagai rasa prihatin yang aku rasakan "aku capek harus membunuh setiap laki-laki yang dia selingkuhi atau berani menyerangnya…" entah kenapa rasa prihatinku langsung menghilang dengan seketikas saat mendengar pengakuan baru yang di keuarkan Masato.

Tapi ada rasa penasaran dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sekarang mengambang di dalam pikiranku "…memang bagaimana kamu tau siapa yang menyerangnya?"

"aku meninggalkan Marrietha di sisinya"

"Marrietha…? Kucing yang berbulu putih itu? Pantas belakangan ini aku jarang melihatnya…" Marrietha adalah kucing –Familiar atau lebih sering di sebut Servant*, milik Masato. Profesi Masato sebagai Summoner*, membuatnnya memiliki _skill_ untuk A-port* dan memindahkan kesadarannya pada servant yang di panggilnya "kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke sini saja?"

Masato kembali membuat ekspresi yang rumit dan sidikit sulit aku baca "mnh… kalau bisa aku juga ingin bisa seperti itu, tapi tidak bisa… kondisi untuk pindah kemari terlalu besar dan berbahaya" aku hanya mengangguk dan memberikan tepukkan simpati di pindaknya, di antara saudara yang lain, kehidupan pribadi Masato tergolong sangat misterius dan banyak di antara mereka yang palsu, karena itu aku memilih untuk tidak menggali lebih dalam tentang privasinya.

-o0o-

Seteleh selesai percakapanku dengan Masato, aku masuk kekamar pribadiku, pikiranku kembali di penuhi dengan sosok Guang-Hong - _Cockatrice_ yang baru saja aku temui hari ini ' _sadarlah Leo, perasaan ini bukanlah cinta, ini hanya… rasa bersalah dan kasihan terhadapnya, dirimu hanya tertarik dengan sifatnya yang jujur dan tulus, tidak lebih dari itu_ ' entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku terus mengulang pernyataan tersebut di dalam kepalaku "aku harus benar-benar bisa melupakannya…"

Jemariku meraih lembaran kulit berbulu coklat tua dan alat menjahit yang aku letakkan di atas meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurku. Perlahan, dan satu-persatu, dengan jariku yang sudah terlatih dan terbiasa membuat sesuatu, aku membuat sebuah… entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau dengan apa yang aku buat, aku hanya membiarkan insting dan jariku membuat sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Walau tidak bisa di bilang sebagai hobby, aku sering membuat apa saja yang bisa aku buat di waktu luangku, lukisan, pahatan, rajutan, baju dan… "bentuk ini… boneka beruang?" untuk pertama kalinya, aku membuat sebuah boneka beruang. Selesai dengan bagian luar boneka beruang, aku merobek bantalku sendiri dan mengambil kapas yang ada di dalamnya untuk mengisi beneka beruang yang baru saja aku buat. Setelah aku pikir cukup, aku menjahit bagian belakang boneka beruang yang ada di tanganku, bibirku tersenyum bangga dengan hasil karyaku sendiri ' _hm… ada yang kurang…_ ' sadar dengan apa yang kurang, aku membuka laci meja dan membukanya, mencari sesuatu yang menurutku kurang dan akan melengkapi hasil karyaku.

Dari dalam laci, aku mengambil seutas pita pink, 2 buah kancing berwarna hitam dan merah ' _untuk hidungnya… aku sulam saja dangan benang hitam_ ' walau aku tidak menemukan kancing yang berwarna sama sebagai matanya, aku menemukan sebuah penutup mata untuk menutupi kancing yang berwarna merah. Pita pink yang aku temukan, aku ikatkan di bagian lehernya dengan simpul yang simple ' _selesai!_ ' kali ini, dalam arti sebenarnya, aku tersenyum bangga dan puas dengan boneka yang aku buat. Rasa puasku berganti dengan rasa bingung saat –sekali lagi aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil '… _tapi, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan boneka… Masato dan seluruh bawahanku juga tidak tertarik dengan benda seperti ini…_ ' saat aku memutuskan untuk membuaah boneka beruang ini, kilas dari sosok Guang-Hong dan bayangan dia tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka buatanku terbayang dalam kepalaku.

Ada perasaan hangat saat aku membayangkan senyum Guang-Hong. Mengurungkan niatku untuk membuang boneka ini, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar sambil membawa boneka beruang yang aku buat semalamman dengan sebelah tanganku.

"…aku berikan saja padanya"

* * *

*Wood people: sebutan untuk ras yang menggantungkan hidup mereka dengan kekuatan alam dan mana (Elf, Alf, Dark Elf, Fairy, Pixie, dst)

*Mashumi Masato: bukan OC, dia "si cowok misterius" yang di kabarkan kalau dia itu pacarnya Crishthope. Aku cuman ngarang namanya :P

*Beast Timer: sesuai nama, mereka menjinakkan hewan buas yang nantinya akan membantu mereka dalam bertarung.

*Familiar / Servant : hewan / Astral Spirit yang mengikat hubungan mereka dengan Summoner di atas sebuah kontrak.

*Summoner : beda dengan Beast Timer, Summoner tidak menjinakkan hewan buas untuk membantu mereka dalam bertarung, Summonner harus mengikat _kontrak_ pada hewan / Astral Spirit agar bisa memanggil Servant mereka dengan leluasa.

*A-port : Skill yang mirip dengan teleport, tapi harus ada objek pengganti yang "ditandai" atau seimbang untuk bisa mengaktifkan skill ini. (referensi : Jurus andalannya Yondaime –Namikaze Minato [Naruto] dan skill terkutuknya Saiki [Pisaiki no sainan])


	17. Chapter 15

Aku akui, ini adalah chapter tersulit dari yang pernah aku bayangkan… Maaf atas keterlambattan updateku, semester genap ini susah nyari waktu luang di sela pembuatan tugas dan laporan. Tapi tetap semangat (0v0)9

Terima kasih dengan follow, favorite, review, dan para visitor / viewers, the more you review me, more faster I can update.

Promotion :

I draw some doodle for my both for my ff and design character for OC and I upload it on my tumblr, Visit me on tumblr : mentari27

Read my other FF : [from the start] Yuri on ice Fandom; yang somehow lebih popular dari fict-ku yang ini (=A=)a

Notice :

Aku minta maaf karena ketidak ahli-an-ku dalam menulis ff rated **M** , dan juga Maaf atas ke-typo-an yang aku lakukan di chapter sebelum, sekarang, dan kedepan.

Declaimer : Yuri on Ice not Mine

Enjoy ;)

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 15

-o0o-

Berbeda dengan Russia yang di penuhi dengan salju, di sini, Canada –lebih tepatnya di salah satu gua pertambangan yang menjadi _Mineral mine Dangeon_ , di mana para ras _non-human_ yang ada di Canada membuat sarang mereka, disini di tinggali _Astral Spirit_ , _Imp_ *, _Incubus_ *, _Succubus_ *, dan ras tertinggi yang memimpin seluruh non-human yang tinggal di tambang tua ini adalah ras yang terkenal dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan dasar dari sifat mereka yang sadis, _Vampire_.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TIDAK BISA MEMBAWANYA KEMARI?!"

 _ **PRANG!**_

" _KYAAH!_ " Seorang _Vampire_ yang duduk dengan angkuh di kursi tengkoraknya, terlihat sangat murka pada sosok _Warewolf_ betina. Telinga, ekor, rambut dan pakainnya yang serba hitam. Kulit putihnya yang mulus dan bibirnya yang senada dengan warna mawar, membuatnya kecantikkan di wajahnya tampil maksimal, semuanya terlihat sempurna, kecuali aliran darah dari kepalanya karena luka dari botol alcohol kosong yang di lemparkan oleh sosok _Vampire_ di hadapannya"…to… tolong maafkan saya… tuan Jean-Jacques Leroy"

Sang Vampire –Jean-Jacques Leroy, memijat kepalanya, kulit pucat dan matanya yang tadi menyala merah, kembali ke warna asalnya, warna _Ash Blue_ "…Isabella" mengerti dengan kenapa namanya di panggil, sang _Warewolf_ betina –Isabella, berdiri dan mendekati tuannya, Jean-Jacques Leroy, atau kita singkat saja namanya dengan sebutan JJ. Raut wajah ketakutan yang tadi ada di wajah Isabella menghilang, ada hiasan rona merah di wajahnya yang semakin pekat saat langkatnya semakin mendekati sosok JJ.

Jemari pianis JJ menyentuh dagu Isabella, mengangkat wajah Isabella dengan sedikit kasar "…mnh…" _Warewolf_ memiliki level regenerasi yang cepat, luka gores Isabella yang tadi baru saja terbuka sudah tertutup. Ekspresi JJ berubah menjadi lebih lembut saat melihat aliran darah yang masih mengalir dengan sangat pelan di wajah Isabella, perlahan, JJ menjilat darah yang masih sedikit hangat di lidahnya, menikmati rasa manis dan gurih yang menari dengan indah di lidahnya "tu –tuan…" nafas Isabella semakin menderu saat lidah JJ membasahi leher sebelah kanannya, tangan JJ yang bebas memeluk tubuh ramping Isabella. Taringnya terlihat bersinar di balik bibirnya, siap untuk menancapkan gigi tajamnya di kulit pucat Isabella.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

Niat untuk menancapkan taringnya tertahan dengan suara ketokkan di pintu singgah sananya "ck! Siapa?!" tangan JJ tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan Isabella dari pelukkannya ' _…aura ini…_ ' JJ mendengus kesal, tangannya melepaskan Isabella –yang wajahnya jelas kesal dengan siapa saja yanga telah mengganggu moment berharganya dengan sang _master_ "…masuk"Sesosok yang mengenakan _robe_ masuk dari pintu yang di ketuknya "…" suara dari balik pintu terdengar jelas kalau dia perempuan, wajahnya tertutupi dengan _hood_ dari _robe_ -nya –membuat hanya garis hidung dan bibir kemerahan terlihat bercahaya di balik _hood_ yang di kenakannya "ada informasi yang baru saja masuk…" dari dalam robenya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kristal bulat yang ber-diameter 30 cm. Kristal di tangannya bersinar kebiruan dan melayang beberapa centi dari telapak tangannya "…kami telah menemukan kelemahan dari Viktor Nikiforov" mata sang perempuan bersinar merah dari balik _hood_ yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sebuah senyum sinis terukir jelas di wajah JJ "…hah! HAHAHAHAHa!" tawa JJ yang di penuhi dengan nada sinis menggema di seluruh penjuru tambang tua yang menjadi _sarang_ untuk kaumnya "…lalu?" gumamnya pelan saat merasa dirinya sudah cukup tenang dari rasa bahagia dengan informasi yang baru saja di dengarnya "kelemahan seperti apa yang dia punya?" seringai yang penuh dengan kesombongan dan ke-egois-an kembali terukir di wajahnya.

Sang perempuan menunjukkan sebuah sosok _Warewolf_ berambut hitam dan memiliki iris caramel dari Kristal yang di milikinya "namanya Katsuki Yuuri, se-ekor _Warewolf_ yang baru saja melewatkan _heat_ pertamanya di beberapa hari yang lalu di umurnya yang ke-23, dia adalah anak kedua dari _clan Katsuki_ , satu satunya _clan Warewolf_ yang ada di Jepang" bola Kristal yang ada di tangannya kembali bersinar dan kali ini menunjukkan sebuah peta "dan sekarang dia ada di Russia"

JJ terkekeh pelan, menatap peta yang di tampilkan oleh pelayan setianya " _Perfect!_ " sorot matanya berpindah pada _Warewolf_ betina yang dari tadi diam disampingnya "Isabella, aku ingin kau membawa si Katsuki ini kemari. Pastikan kau melakukan kontak dengannya saat dia sedang tidak bersama siapapupn" Isabella mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan JJ dengan sang perempuan misterius –yang sama sekali tidak merespon dengan pandangan tidak suka yang terus di lemparkannya saat sang wanita misterius masuk kedalam ruang singgah sana _Master_ -nya "…ck…" tapi tetap saja, sebenci dan se-tidak sukanya dia pada sang wanita, hal itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau Hati JJ, tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya. Isabella sendiri tau, kalau JJ adalah laki-laki yang _Negatif_ –dalam segala arti, tapi, hati dan kebebassan-nya sudah ia berikan pada JJ.

Setelah kepergian Isabella JJ kembali memfokuskan matanya yang kembali berkobar dengan api dendam dan amarah pada bola Kristal yang menunjukkan di mana posisi targetnya yang sekarang ' _sedikit llagi, sedikit lagi aku bisa melihat lagi kegagalanmu…_ '

-o0o-

Di tempat yang berbeda, den dengan waktu yang kurang ebih sama, kita memindah lokasi cerita kita selanjutnya di area perbatasan ras _Elf_ dan _Black Elf_ yang ada di kerajaan Russia –lebih tepatnya, di sebuah kastil kecil yang menjadi _kantor_ pusat di area perbatasan. Di dalam kastil kecil tersebut ada sebuah ruang medis kecil, dimana ada seorang –mmn… se-ekor? _Cockatrice_ tertidur pulas, pipinya yang kemerahan –bukan karena dingin atau panas, melainkan karena memang warna dasar dari kulitnya yang sedikit berwarna _pink_. Tubuh mungilnya di tutupi oleh selimut tebal, dan hanya pada saat kita mendekati tubuh tersebut, kita baru tau kalau dia telah mendengkur dengan sangat halus "mmn…?" kelopak matanya terbuka dan menunjukkan iris dengan warna senada dengan warna rambutnya – _soft chocolate_ ' _sudah pagi…?_ ' adalah satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa dia tarik jika menebak jam biologis ada di dalam dirinya.

 _ **Krrrk…**_

Pintu yang satu-satunya ada di ruang medis tersebut terbuka, dari sana, masuk seorang _Dark Elf_. _Dark Brown and black_ , adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang pas untuk sosoknya, _lather armor_ yang berwarna coklat dan _robe_ hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang juga warna coklat –senada dengan warna kulitnya, di ikat rendah, ada beberapa helai yang jatuh di samping wajahnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya ' _apa dia masih tidur?_ ' dari dalam _robe_ -nya dia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka beruang berbulu coklat yang bisa terbilang unik, kenapa? Karena di samping dengan pita berwarna pink yang membuatnya terkesan manis, ada sebuah penutup mata yang menutupi mata kancingnya yang sebelah kanan, dan itu membuat kesan manis pada boneka tersebut menghilang. Dengan lembut, sang _Dark Elf_ meletakkan boneka beruang tersebut di sebelah kepala sang _Cockatrice_.

Baru sang _Dark Elf_ hendak pergi setelah meletakkan boneka beruang yang sebenarnya adalah buatannya sendiri "tuan Leo…?" suara lembut yang memanggil namanya membuat jantung sang _Dark Elf_ serasa seperti tenggelam ke dalam perutnya. Sang pemilik suara perlahan bangkit dari tempat yang menjadi tempat istirahan sementara untuk se-malam

"se –selamat pagi… Guang-Hong…" sang _Dark Elf_ –sebut saja Leo, terlihat dengan sangat jelas kalau dia berusaha untuk tidak menatap langsung mata Guang-Hong yang terlihat masih setengah tertidur, Guang-Hong sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa dengan sifat Leo yang entah kenapa menjadi sedikit canggung pada dirinya. Guang-Hong menangkap objek asing yang setaunya, tadi malam, dia sama sekali tidak melihat benda tersebut di letakkan di sebelahnya, matanya kemudian menatap Leo dengan ekspresi yang jelas mempertanyakan _kenapa bisa ada boneka beruang di tempat aku tidur?_ Sadar kalau dia tidak bisa membuat alasan yang kuat dengan bukti yang sangat jelas terpampang di depan wajahnya "e –ehmn!" Leo mengambil nafas panjang untuk mendapatkan keberanian agar dia bisa menatap Guang-Hong "…aku memiliki _skill_ _crafting_ dan memiliki kebiasaan untuk membuat sesuatu kalau aku tidak bisa tidur"

Cukup dengan _statement_ pendek yang di ucapkan Leo barusan, roda gigi di dalam otak Guang-Hong kembali berkerja dengan sangat cepat setelah berhenti sesaat karena rasa kantuk yang di rasakannya ' _…fufu, tidak aku sangka kalau aku bisa melihat sisi lain yang menarik dari ras Dark Elf_ ' jemari Guang-Hong mengelus permukaan dari bulu boneka beruang yang masih terkulai pasrah di sammpingnya "terima kasih tuan Leo, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" dengan sekali gerakkan, Guang-Hong memeluk boneka beruang yang _just fit_ di dalam pelukannya.

Leo merasa puas saat mendengar pernyataan dari Guang-Hong tantang boneka buatannya "Leo" gumamnya pelan.

"eh?" Guang-Hong memandang Leo bingung.

"walau aku memang… em… sedikit lebih _tua_ , kamu tidak perlalu terlalu formal padaku, kamu cukup panggil aku Leo" ada nada yang sangat canggung dan kaku saat dia mengucapkan kata tua pada dirinya sendiri, karena Leo tau betul, kalau umurnya –yang mungkin, 10 kali lebih tua dari umur Guang-Hong.

Di lain pihak, Guang-Hong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi yang sulit ia artikan di wajah Leo "kalau begitu… Leo- _kun_ " ucap Guang-Hong dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Leo tidak mempertanyakan kenapa ada tambahan – _kun_ di namanya, jadi dia hanya membuat _note_ kecil di dalam otaknya untuk mencari tau maksud dari nama panggilan barunya nanti. Sekarang dia sangat menikmati rasa hangat yang ada di dalam hatinya, perasaan menyenangkan yang munkin hanya ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Guang-Hong.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

Atmosfer yang nyaman di antara keduanya terputus dengan seuara ketokan pintu ruang medis yang masih terbuka, di bibir pintu, berdiri seorang _Alf_ dengan rambut coklat dan _lather armor_ hitam –tidak lupa dengan busur dan anak panah yang menggantung di pinggangnya "tuan Leo, persiapan untuk mengantar tamu kita pulang sudah siap" ucapnya dengan nada sopan.

Leo mengangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan sang _Alf_ tadi pergi, dia menghadap pada Guang-Hong "yang tadi itu Mashumi Masato, tangan kanan dan juga saudaraku"

"saudara?" insting di dalam diri Guang-Hong mengatakan untuk tidak menguak lebih dalam tentang hubungan Leo dengan _Alf_ yang tadi di perkenalkan dengan nama Masato ' _…dari namanya, terdengar seperti nama orang Jepang_ '

Leo menggangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada Guang-Hong " _hungry?_ " setelah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban berupa anggukkan kecil dari Guang-Hong, Leo memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya keluar menuju ruang lain di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan makannan.

-o0o-

"kalau begitu Masato, aku akan mengantar Guang-Hong, tolong jaga perbatasan selagi aku tidak ada"

"di mengerti, _have a nice trip_ "

Setelah melambai pelan, Leo memacu kudanya masuk kedalam hutan, meningalkan kastil kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa decade belakangan ini "maaf karena aku sudah merepotkanmu lagi Leo- _kun_ " ucap Guang Hong yang mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggul Leo, di dalam hati –entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ketidak bisaan-nya dalam menunggangi kuda.

Leo tertawa pelan dengan permintaan maaf yang di ucapkan Guang-Hong "jangan di pikirkan, aku senang kerana bisa menjadi orang yang bisa di andalkan untukmu" tidak bohong, Leo memang sangat senang sekarang, hampir mencapai kata-kata bahagia, tapi untuk sekarang, dia menamai perasaannya dengan kata-kata _senang_.

Kalau memang bisa, wajah Guang-Hong bisa saja akan semakin bertambah merah karena rasa malu dan juga perasaan yang sulit dijalaskan dalam dirinya "aku gagal sebagai kepala keluarga Ji"

Leo sedikit memperlambat kecepatan dari lari kudanya untuk bisa lebih focus dengan pembicaraan yang mungkin akan membuat dirinya bisa mengetahui lebih tentang kehidupan Guang-Hong "kepala keluarga…?"

Leo bisa merasakan ada sebuah anggukkan kecil dari Sang _cockatrice_ yang memeluk pinggangnya sebagai pegangan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh dari atas kuda "aku dan teman-temanku yang datang ke Russia adalah kepala keluarga… kalau di negara barat, semacam pemimpin dari keluarga bangsawan mungkin?" Leo mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Guang-Hong yang bisa terbilang sangat mudah di mengerti "seperti yang sudah aku bilang, kami kemari untuk mengantar Katsuki Yuuri, _Warewolf_ yang sekarang sudah menjadi _Mate_ tuan Viktor Nikiforov, keluarga Katsuki adalah satu-satunya keluarga _Warewolf_ yang ada di Jepang, mereka pemilik wilayah terbesar di wiliyah Fukuoka, dan kami –para keluarga bangsawan kecil, dengan senang hati menjadi keluarga _Bunkei*_ untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dari keluarga Katsuki yang merupakan _Honkei*_ "

' _sepertinya aku harus mengetahui dulu tentang Negara yang ada di sekitar Asia…_ ' sekali lagi, Leo membuat sebuah catatan kecil dengan keharusan dirinya untuk mengecek ulang buku sejarah atau social yang berhubungan dengan Asia, terutama Jepang.

" _ **HIIHHKHHIHKHIHK!**_ "

"hyaaa!"

" _WOAA!_ _Easy girl!_ " Keduanya di kagetkan dengan kuda yang mereka tunggangi berhenti dan panic, baru Leo mau mengecek apakah ada sesuatu dengan jalur di depannya yang membuat kuda uang di tungganginya panic, Leo merasakan ada sebuah kejanggalan di daerah sekitarnya ' _…ada aliran mana yang kuat, masih lumayan jauh…_ ' pemandangannya masih sama, hutan pinus yang di tutupi salju ' _firasatku buruk…_ ' dengan cepat dia menurunkan diri dari kuda yang di tungganginya "Guang-Hong! Cepat kemari!" Guang-Hong juga dengan segera turun dari kuda dan menurunkan barang bawaan mereka.

Leo tidak memperdulikan kuda mereka yang berdiri di tempat yang sama saat mereka turun dari punggungnya. Setelah di kiranya cukup jauh dan kuda yang mereka tunggangi masih di dalam jarak pandanganya, Leo menarik Guang-Hong kedalam pelukkannya dan menyenderkan diri di sebuah batang pohon yang besar "Le –Leo- _kun…_?" Guang-Hong tentunya bingung dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, di dalam otaknya mulai bermunculan berbagai macam pertanyaan kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya di peluk oleh sang _Dark Elf_ yang bahkan belum ia kenal dalam kurun waktu 24 jam.

Ingin sekali Leo bersorak bahagia saat Guang-Hong tidak menunjukkan perlawannan dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang, sekarang dia harus focus pada _sesuatu_ yang besar dan akan datang menuju arah mereka "jangan buat suara, dan tutup matamu, jangan pernah membukanya saat aku memperbolehkanmu membukanya" Guang-Hong masih tidak mengerti dengan kenapa tiba-tiba Leo memerintahnya seperti itu, tapi dia hanya bisa menurut dan melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang Leo minta.

… _ **sshk… shk… ssshk… "hhhff…"**_

Dari kejauhan Guang-Hong bisa mendegar cukup jelas, ada sesuatu, dengan mana yang sangat besar, aura yang bisa di bilang sangat menekan atmosfor dan grafitasi di sekitarnya. Karena matany tertutup, dia tidak tau jelas dan pasti dengan _sesuatu_ yang semakin mendekat kearah dirinya dan Leo ' _...sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini…_ ' Leo tidak bisa melawan rasa senangnya, tapi juga tidak bisa melepas ke waspadaannya dengan _sesuatu_ yang ia waspadai.

… _ **sshk… shhk… "…hhfft" ...sshk…**_

' _bunyinya semakin mendekat…_ ' walau tidak bisa melihat siapa atau apa yang mendekat, tapi Guang-Hong bisa merasakan dengan jelas sekarang, kalau –entah apapun makluk yang mendekat itu, mana dan keberadaan dari makluk ini sungguh sangat kuat. Guang-Hong mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Leo, mencoba sebisanya untuk tetap tenang dengan aura kuat yang di pancarkan oleh mahluk yang sudah berada beberapa meter dari lokasi mereka bersembunyi.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah siluet yang tinggi dan berbulu putih berjalan dengan sangat pelan, matanya yang bersinar ke-emas-an, bersinat dengan sangat terang di balik kabut dan cahaya putih yang membias di lapisan salju, hampir semua pohon pinus yang menyentuh bulu putihnya membeku dan patah seketika. Langkah besarnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok kuda berwarna coklat di depannya, jemarinya yang panjang dan berkuku tajam meraih si kuda yang malang, menang sang kuda dengan mudah –teriakkan dan rontaan si kuda berhenti dengan seketika saat kepalanya terpotong dengan gigi tajam milik sang mahluk merobek dan mengoyak dagingnya.

Guang-Hong bisa mendengar sangat jelas semua dan apa yang terjadi dengan kuda yang baru beberapa menit dia dan Leo tunggangi. Suara kunyahan dan tulang yang patah menggema di telinga Leo dan Guang-Hong, keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk tidak panic atau membuat suara yang menyababkan sang mahkluk tersebut menyadari akan keberadaan mereka. Hampir mendekati 5 menit mereka terus mempertahankan posisi mereka sampai sang mahkluk di rasakan benar-benar menjauh dan aliran mananya tidak terdeteksi lagi "Guang-Hong, kamu sudah bisa membuka matamu"

Sesuai dengan permintaan Leo, Guang-Hong membuka matanya, mengedipkannya beberapa kali untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya di sekitarnya "…tadi itu …apa?" setelah beberapa saat dia membuka matanya, baru ia sadari kalau tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan dia jelas merasa sangat ketakutan dangan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Lengan Leo semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya di tubuh Guang-Hong yang bergetar " _Yeti,_ salah satu _Astral Guardian_ yang melindungi area hutan di Russia" jemari Leo membelai helai chocolate di kepala Guang-Hong dengan sangat lembut, mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut yang Guang-Hong rasakan dengan mencium keningnya.

Jangan tanyakan dengan apakah Leo sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, itu karena dia memang tidak sadar dengan beberapa ciuman yang ia berikan ke Guang-Hong di keningnya. Tapi bukannya mendorong dan mencela perlakuan Leo, Guang-Hong membiarkannya begitu saja, menikmati tekstur lembut dan rasa hangat yang ada di keningnya ' _WHAT THE –F?!_ ' dan sepertinya leo yang terlebih dahulu sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Guang-Hong lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah "maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…"

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di dalam hati Guang-Hong ' _…jangan berharap yang lebih, Leo-kun hanya berusaha untuk menenangkanku saja… benar, tidak lebih dari itu…_ ' dengan perlahan Guang-Hong menggelengkan kepalanya "aku mengerti, terima kasih Leo- _kun_ " ucapnya pelan dengan senyum hangat –yang tentunya palsu "bisa kita lanjutkan perjalannan kita?"

Leo yang sekali lagi tidak sadar dengan senyum palsu, hanya mengangguk setuju dan memberikan senyum tulus-nya " _of course_ "

' _jangan berharap yang lebih… dia hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya…_ ' adalah kata-kata yang terus di ulang di dalam pikiran Leo dan Gung-Hong sepanjang perjalan.

* * *

Hampir nge-blank di pertengahan karena tiba-tiba ada banyak sekali event keluarga dan kampus, tapi, tetap semangat (0w0)9

Note in this Chapter :

*Imp : nama lainnya _Little Demon_ penampilan luarnya kurang lebih dengan ras _Fairy_ , yang membedakan mereka, Imp memiliki sayap kelelawar dan mata yang menyala merah.

*Incubus / Succubus : mungkin banyak yang sudah tau, tapi aku akan menjelaskan untuk kalian yang belum tau. Incubus (laki-laki) / Succubus (perempuan) adalah sebutan untuk iblis mimpi yang mencuri _life force_ dari makluk lain dengan cara membuat target mereka terperangkap di dalam dunia mimpi yang _**SUPER EROS**_.

* Honkei & Bunkei : nama lainnya Main House & Branch House, kalau bagi pecinta ganre Crime/Yakuza/Mafia, pasti sudah tau, tapi bagi yang tidak tau, akan aku jelaskan sedikit. Kalau di istilahkan, anggap saja di sebuah keluarga besar itu adalah sebuah pohon, batang dan akar tentunya akan menjadi inti / sumber kehidupan dari pohon / keluarga tersebut (yang di sebut dengan Honkei) lalu dari batang pohon tersebut terdapat cabang yang membantu pohon / keluarga berkembang semakin kuat dan kokoh (Bunkei)

Jangan lupa di review, Hope see you soon!


	18. Chapter 16

Hoh?! Diriku hiatus kelamaan :v

Well aku akui, memang sedikit stuck, dan malah ber-alih bikin FF di Fandom lain… dan ketahuan oleh salah satu pembaca setiaku **Hikaru Rikuo** (III=w=)a (oops…)

maafkan lah si THOR pemalas ini.

Notice :

FF ini adalah sesuatu yang susah untuk ditulis di siang hari pada bulan puasa, karena rated-nya yang **M**. Aku minta maaf karena ketidak ahli-an-ku dalam menulis ff rated **M** , dan juga Maaf atas ke-typo-an yang aku lakukan di chapter sebelum, sekarang, dan kedepan.

Download / Read my FF :

[Yuuri! On Fantasy] di fandom Yuri! On ICE

[My Number & Only ONE] di fandom Boku no Hero Academia.

Declaimer : Yuri on Ice not Mine

Enjoy ;)

* * *

-o0o-

Chapter 16

-o0o-

 _Talk active_ , adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa aku lakukan sepanjang hidupku, karena menurutku, berbicara atau mengucapkan kata-kata adalah sebuah aktifitas dan kebutuhan tersier, tapi pekerjaanku yang sebagai _Paladin_ tidak memperbolehakan mulutku untuk terus tertutup, aku harus terus berbicara ke pada pasien, klien, dan siapa saja yang membutuhkan kekuatan sihirku dalam bidang penyembuhan.

Sebagai manusia, _Mana_ yang aku miliki jauh lebih tinggi dari rata-rata manusia pada umumnya dan banyak yang memanggilku sebagai genius –sebuah nama panggilan yang menurutku sangat berlebihan, karena itu banyak sekali yang iri dan membutuhkan kekuatanku, di Kazakhstan –yang rasnya di dominasi dengan ras manusia, banyak yang mengharapkan aku untuk menjadi _Warrior_ atau _Soldier_.

Aku sempat menjadi _Warrior_ selama 2 tahun, dan mendapatkan gelar _Hero of Kazakhstan_ yang membuatku cukup terkenal di kalangan para _front liner_. Tapi karena makin banyaknya yang menatapku sebagai _rival_ , aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berpindah profesi sebagai _healer_ , tapi 3 tahun dengan profesi baruku sebagai _healer_ , kali ini bukan hanya di pandang sebagai _rival_ , tapi sebagai sosok legenda yang mendekati tuhan dan memakai kulit manusia, karena berhasil membuat sihir baru yang membangkitkkan makluk hidup dari kematian.

Pada detik aku mendengar sebutan baruku, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tanah kelahiranku karena rasa ke-tidak suka-an ku dengan perlakuan khusus, pujian dan tentunya berbicara, semakin meningkat.

Setidaknya cara pemikiran itu hilang seketika saat aku pertama kalinya melihat sosok _nya_ , Yuri Plisetsky, se-ekor _Fairy_ yang membuatku –Otabek Altin, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin di perlakukan _khusus_ oleh Yuri, ingin selalu di puji oleh dirinya, dan bisa terus bicara sepanjang hari dengan Yuri, _Fairy_ dan juga sosok pertama yang berhasil menjadi cinta pertamaku, benar cinta pertama.

Cinta yang aku pikir tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Alasan pertama, Ras kami berbeda, dan aku tau betul kalau Yuri memiliki umur yang lebih tua dan lebih panjang dariku, sedangkan aku? aku memiliki umur yang pendek.

Alasan kedua, Russia dan Kazakhstan menentang keras dengan hubungungan yang tidak bisa memproduksi garis keturun, hubungan antara ras yang berbeda, dan yang paling di larang adalah, hubungan antara sesama jenis kelamin.

Alasan ketiga, aku adalah manusia pengecut yang takut di tolak oleh cinta pertamaku, di umurku yang ke 27 tahun* ini…

Tapi sekali lagi, cara pemikiran dan semua alasanku lenyap dengan tindakan Yuri yang mencium bibirku sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu, aroma bunga, lembut dan rasa hangatnya masih terasa di bibirku. Awalnya aku bersyukur saat dia tidak tau kalau pada saat itu aku sedang setengah –sangat sadar, aku juga bersyukur dengan kemampuanku untuk selalu mempertahankan _poker face_ di wajahku. Hanya saja, aku mendapatkan sebuah masalah yang serius setelah kejadian itu, Yuri tidak mau menatap dan bicara denganku! Aku sendiri tau kalau dia sebenarnya hanya malu dan canggung harus bicara dengan sang korban (aku) dari tindak-an yang ia lakukan.

"Yurachka" adalah _nickname_ yang aku berikan padanya, karena dia terlihat sangat marah degan panggilan nickname Yurio yang di berikan Viktor, dan menyukai _nickname_ yang aku berikan "Yurachka!" panggilku sekali lagi pada sosok yang duduk di salah satu fentilasi jendela kaca yang ada di ruang kerja.

Aku menghela nafas pelan saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari sosok yang aku panggil, aku meletakkan jari kenan telunjuk dan tengahku di kepalaku ' _aku tidak mau melakukan ini… tapi setidaknya bisa aku coba…_ ' dangan merapalkan beberapa mantra di dalam otakku, mataku kembali focus pada sosok yang menatap keluar jendela " _ **Yuri**_ " aku bergumam dangan suara yang rendah dan lemut saat menyebutkan namanya sang _Fairy_ , berharap dia mau meresponku kali ini dengan menggunakan telepati.

Aku mendengus puas saat mendengar ada suara kaget dan juga pergerakkan dari tubuh Yuri "a… apa?" walau wajahnya tertutup dengan helai _honey blond_ , aku bisa melihat ada rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi dan ujung dari telinganya.

'… _apa dia kaget karena aku menggunakan telepati…?_ ' tidak mau membahas masalah rona merah di wajahnya, dengan senyum tipis di wajahku, aku mengangkat sebuah tas kertas coklat "Pirozhki, mau? Atau tidak?" banyak yang bilang kalau cara bicaraku sangat kaku dan terlalu simple, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa dengan hal tersebut, karena berbicara atau bersosialisasi bukanlah hobiku.

Yuri menatapku beberapa saat, dan kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya untuk turun dari tempat ia duduk, biasanya dia selalu duduk di atas kepala atau bahuku, tapi kali ini, dia langsung menuju kearah rak di mana aku menyimpan _tea set_ -ku ' _…apa dia marah?_ ' dengan kilauan singkat dari tubuhnya, dia berubah menjadi sosok _Elf_ , hanya saja dengan tambahan sayap kecil yang melekat di punggungnya ' _biasanya dia menyimpan sayapnya di balik kulitnya dalam wujud Elf-nya…_ ' ini sebuah pemandangan baru untukku.

Tidak mau membuat Yuri semakin canggung lagi, aku membantunya dengan menyiapkan _Ginger tea,_ sementara dia menata cangkir dan piring di atas meja kerjaku. Kami memakan Pirozhki dalam diam, dan aku tidak suka itu, biasanya Yuri selalu membicarakan sesuatu, tapi sekarang dia hanya diam, jelas sekali kalau pikirannya sedang memikirkan hal lain "Otabek…"

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku bisa memendengar namaku di panggil oleh Yuri "ya?" aku menunggu dengan sabar untuk Yuri mau bicara, aku sengaja memfokuskan pandanganku ke cangkir teh yang ada di tanganku untuk mempermudah Yuri –dia selalu terlihat salah tingkah setiap kali aku menatapnya belakangan ini.

" _do you fall in love with me?_ "

 _ **Dehg!**_

Sedikit lagi, dan hampir saja, aku menyemburkan teh yang ada di dalam mulutku ke wajah Yuri. Dengan sangat memaksa, aku menelan cairan yang yang tadi hampir aku semburkan kedalam tenggorokkan ' _bagaimana bisa ketahuan? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat jelas kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya?_ ' dengan perlahan aku meletakkan cangkirku dan menatap lurus pada iris _emerald_ yang menyala dengan penuh kepastian ' _aku rasa… aku tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi…_ ' aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan sangat pelan, tapi bukannya mengangkatnya kembali, aku hanya menunduk "benar, aku memang jatuh cinta padamu…" tamat sudah, kalau sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa lagi memperlakukan Yuri seperti biasanya, aku tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman.

"syukurlah…"

'… _eh?_ ' aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar tanggapan Yuri tentang pengakuanku, di sana, di wajahnya yang merona kemerahan, terdapat sebuah senyum yang lebar dengan iris _emerald_ yang memancarkan sinar… bahagia?

"kamu tidak bohongkan? Kamu benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku kan?!" sekali lagi, aku mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuri "aku senang sekali… terima kasih Beka" rona di wajahnya bahkan semakin pekat saat dia menggenggam tanganku "aku senang sekali kalau cinta pertamaku bisa terkabul!"

Saat mendengar pernyataan itu ' _…cinta pertama…?_ ' dadaku terasa sesak dan panas, bahkan wajahku juga terasa panas, aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan "…Yuri… Yurachka…" tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, aku memeluk Yuri –tidak memperdulikan tubuhku yang terhalang oleh meja, sekarang, aku hanya ingin memeluknya.

Aku bisa merasakan Yuri membenam wajahnya di bahuku dan –entah kenapa bernafas lega, setelah sebelumnya menarik nafas panjang " _I love you…_ Beka..." ucapnya pelan, tepat di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan " _I know…_ " dengan sangat lirih di telinganya.

-o0o-

" _Viktor, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu moment indahmu dengan Katsuki, tapi Raja meminta dirimu untuk segera kembali_ "

" _hh... aku bahkan belum menghabiskan cuti-ku yang menumpuk selama selama 50 tahun belakangan ini…_ "

Siang ini aku dan Yuri di undang ke _mansion_ Viktor untuk makan malam. Memang, tadi pagi aku dan Yuri sedang merasakan _moment_ yang bisa di bilang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidup kami, tapi baru 5 menit aku memeluk tubuhnya, ketukkan dari pintu di ruang medis membuat _mood_ dan suasana bahagia tersebut hancur. Kalau yang mengetuk pintu bukan pengantar pesan dari Raja, mungkin aku sudah mengikat dan menggantung orang yang berani sekali merusak _moment_ berharga dalam hidupku " _jangan bilang begitu, walaupun kamu sudah membulatkan tekat untuk mengundurkan diri sebagai kandidat Raja berikutnya, kamu belum melaporkan hal tersebut pada yang mulia_ " kami memang sengaja membahas masalah pekerjaan dengan menggunakan bahasa _Kazakh_ –bahasa dari tanah kelahiranku, untuk membuat informasi yang saling kami bicarakan tetap rahasia.

Viktor hanya mengeluarkan erangan tidak suka di sela tegukkan _Cinnamon tea_ yang di buat oleh salah satu rekan dari Katsuki, yang bernama… Seung Gil…? Gnome yang berprofesi sebagai _Bodyguard_ sekaligus _Assassin_ " _jadi…?_ " tanyaku di sela suapanku dengan _biscuit_ madu yang di buat Katsuki.

" _hm?_ "

Aku mendengus pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhku di sofa valvet, kami sedang ada ruang belajar pribadi yang tentunya milik Viktor, sementara Yuri, Katsuki dan rekannya, sedang menyibukkan diri mereka di dapur " _apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya? Kalau sampai memangilku kemari, pasti ada arti lain selain ajakan makan malam kan?_ " aku tau betul karakterristik rekan kerja-ku selama kurang lebih 8 tahun belakangan ini, di samping dengan umurnya yang tergolong sudah hampir mencapai _elder Elf_ , dia hanya memiliki pengetahuan tentang perang, beladiri, sihir, ras, management ekonomi, politik, sejarah –semua yang bersangkutan dengan cara bertahan hidup, selain itu? Tidak ada. Dia baru mau memperlajari hal lain kalau dia tertarik, kalau tidak? Pengetahuan tersebut hanya akan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri.

Rengutan di wajah Viktor berubah drastis dengan senyum-an ceria "Benar sekali! Aku ingin meminjam otak jenius dan pengetahuanmu!" sudut mataku sedikit berkedut saat mendengar pujian yang berlebihan dari _orang tua_ yang bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang sedang mengalami masa pubertasi.

Tanganku merogoh kantong jas-ku dan mengambil toples madu dari dalamnya, memasukkan sedikit madu kedalam cangkir teh-ku "apa yang ingin kau tau kali ini…?" tanyaku pasrah sambil mengaduk madu yang aku masukkan kedalam teh-ku dengan perlahan ' _Viktor melepaskan bahasa Kazakh-nya –berarti, sesuatu yang ingin dia tau kali ini adalah sesuatu yang bukan rahasia dan berhubungan dengan medis_ '

"kamu pastinya sudah tau dengan _Gnome_ berparas Asia milik Phichit kan?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku singikat di sela tegukkan teh yang rasanya lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya "dan tuntunya kamu tau kalau _Gnome_ hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku "dia berbeda dengan _Gnome_ yang pernah aku tau!"

'… _berbeda?_ ' aku meletakkan cangkirku dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku, firasatku mengatakan kalau pembicaraan ini akan berujung ke sesuatu yang menarik.

Sekali lagi Viktor tersenyum saat dia tau kalau aku tertarik dengan topic pembicaraannya "Seung Gil menunjukkan lebih banyak ekspresi dari, terutama di depan Phichit" dengan kedua tangannya, dia mengambil biscuit dengan memposisikannya di depan matanya sendiri "tapi aku pikir, rekannya yang lain tidak menyadari hal tersebut! Bahkan Phichit tidak menyadarinya!" dengan sekali suap, Viktor menggigit kedua biscuit di tangannya, membuat suara patahan dari biscuit tersebut sedikit menggema di ruangan ini.

' _kau sepertinya terlalu banyak membaca buku soap opera…_ ' aku termenung sesaat ' _memang benar ras Gnome bisa membuat, memperbaiki dan menciptakan senjata untuk mereka sendiri, di dalam ras juga ada banyak tipe… tipe…?_ ' aku mengangkat pandanganku dan menatap langsung ke-iris _celurian_ di depanku "apa kamu tau _Serial Number_ milik Seung Gil?" pertanyaanku di jawab dengan sebuah gelengan pelan dari Viktor.

Baru aku mau mengusulkan untuk menanyakan langsung ke Katsuki atau Phichit, pembicaraan kami di potong dengan sebuah kotokkan kecil di pintu "Vitya, _dinner!_ " suara ini…

" _coming Yuuri!_ " aku mengikuti Viktor yang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu "tidak ada salahnya untuk mencari tau secara langsung kan?" mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksud, aku hanya mendengus pelan lalu mengangguk –setuju dengan usulnya.

' _kalau memang perkiraanku benar, mungkin ada baiknya aku Seung Gil harus menyembunyikan kenyataan kecil ini dari rekan Katsuki yang lain_ '

-o0o-

Di hadapanku terhidang sebuah makanan khas Jepang yang Katsuki dan rekannya menyebut makannan ini _Katsudon_ , rasanya luar nikmat, kalau menurut Viktor, ini adalah makanannan untuk dewa. Di pertengahan acara makan malam ini, aku menyadari satu hal "kurang satu…" gumamku pelan, menghitung satu persatu kepala yang hadir di ruang makan.

Katsuki yang sepertinya mendengar gumammanku tersenyum tipis "Guang-Hong tersesat dihutan dekat perbatasan"

' _bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin dia bukan tipe yang mudah tersesat…_ '

Seolah mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku "ini semua karena salah si cebol yang satu ini!" Phichit menunjuk Khulaz –Minami yang duduk di sampingnya.

"uu! Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya! Aku tidak mengira kalau dia akan mencariku sampai di daerah perbatasan!"

Tidak perlu di jelaskan lebih panjang lagi, aku sudah bisa mengira dengan apa yang terjadi oleh si Guang-Hong ini "apa dia tidak apa?"

Kali ini Viktor yang menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah anggukkan ringan "dia di rawat oleh Leo" aku sempat merasa lega saat Viktor mengatakan hal tersebut "…mungkin" setidaknya rasa lega tersebut langsung menghilang saat aku mendengar bisikkan singkat dari bibirnya, sebagai manusia yang berpropesi di dalam bidang _healer_ dan _medical_ , rasa peduliku terhadap mereka yang aku kenal sangatlah tinggi semenjak aku keluar dari tanah kelahiranku.

Tarikkan di alisku menghilang saat aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di kakiku, sebuah sentuhan ringan dari kaki yang ada di sampingku ' _yuri…?_ ' aku melirik ke wajah _Fairy_ yang ada di sampingku, raut wajahnya jelas mengatakan _you don't have to worry about it too much_ , tapi selain kata-kata tersebut, aku yakin ada arti lain yang terpancar dari balik sinar _emerald_ di matanya. Sesuatu yang membuat aku hampir lupa dengan tujuan utamaku dan Viktor untuk mencari informasi tentang satu-satunya _Gnome_ yang ada di ruangan ini "Phichit" panggilku pada _Purmice Hamster_ yang terlihat sedang menikmati teh hijau yang di tuangkan Seung Gil.

"nm?"

"bisa aku check beberapa bagian tubuh dari Seung Gil?" dan hasil dari pertanyaanku, aku mendapatkan beragam reaksi, tatapan mematikan dari Phichit, _Good Job Beka!_ –dari Viktor, dan sisanya hanya menatapku bingung. Tapi, kali aku tidak melewatkan ada perubahan ekspresi dari Seung Gil ' _sepertinya benar dengan apa yang di katakana Viktor, dia berbeda…_ '

"…boleh aku tau alasannya kenapa kau mau melakukan hal itu?" aku tau betul ada nada sarkastik dan dingin di saat dia membuka mulutnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu.

Tetap dengan wajah _poker face_ , aku mengangkat bahuku dengan santai "aku orang yang berkerja di lapangan medis, dan aku yakin kalau kamu tau sebab aku tidak melakukan hal _aneh_ pada _bodyguard_ kesayanganmu" pernyataan singkatku berhasil membuat sudut dari mata Phichit berkedut "untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ini hanya _check up_ "

Phichit terlihat berpikir keras dan akhirnya menghela nafas panjang " _fine!_ " bersamaan dengan keluarnya nada yang menyetujui untuk menyentuh Seung Gil, aku dan Viktor langsung berdiri dari kursi kami "tu –tunggu! Kenapa Viktor juga ikut–?!"

Terlambat, aku dan Seung Gil sudah di bawa –mungkin lebih tepatnya di Teleport oleh Viktor ke ruang di mana dia menyebut ruangan tersebut sebagai Labolatorium pribadi "aku ingin kau melepas bajumu, Seung Gil" ucapku pelan pada _Gnome_ yang jelas menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka pada diriku dan Viktor. Tapi, dia terlihat tidak melawan, sesuai dengan permintaanku, Seung Gil mulai membuka pakaiannya "…atassannya saja" aku menghentika gerakkan tangannya saat dia juga mau membuka sabuk yang ia kenakan.

Aku dan Viktor mengitari tubuh Seung Gil ' _ini… kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihat detail dari Gnome, tapi ini benar-benar seperti manusia…_ ' kami memperhatikan setiap detail dari tubuhnya, pandangan kami berhenti pada tengkuk Seung Gil ' _…bar code?_ ' Viktor yang entah dari mana, membawa scanner untuk membaca _bar code_ yang ada di tengkuk Seung Gil.

 _ **Pip!**_

Monitor kecil yang ada di punggung scanner menampilkan analisis yang baru saja dia baca "O - 007…?" gumam Viktor, membaca hasil analisis.

Aku bisa mendengar suara _ding_ di dalam otakku, Aku tau apa maksud dari digit tersebut ' _tapi aku tidak yakin kalau si Phichit tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Seung Gil –kecuali saat dia di perbaiki…_ ' aku mendirikan diriku di depan Seung Gil, memandang lensa kamera yang berwarna hitam –menatapku lurus tanpa berkedip "Seung Gil… bagaimana kamu bisa bergerak sampai sekarang?"

Lensa kamera di mata Seung Gil bergerak untuk mencari focus titik focus, wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan "aku meminum bahan bakar dan –"

"aku ingin kamu jangan bohong padaku. Aku tau betul kalau bahan bakar tidak akan cukup untukmu"

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Viktor memperhatikan kami dengan serius, menunggu dengan sabar untuk diriku menjelaskan semuanya pada dirinya "…"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, ini tidak hubungannya dengan tujuan utamaku dan Viktor "Viktor –"

 _ **BAAMN!**_

"KETEMU!"

Di pintu Lab, Katsuki, Minami, Yuri dan Phichit yang terlihat murka " _shit_ " gumam aku dan Viktor bersamaan.

Ke-murkaan dari wajah Phichit semakin kelam saat matanya melihat sosok Seung Gil tidak memaki baju atasannya "apa yang kalian lakukan pada Seung Gil?!" dia melangkah maju dan memeluk tubuh Seung Gil dengan sangat protective, memberikan aura dan tatapaan mematikan padaku dan Viktor.

' _untuk se-ekor hewan pengerat, aku akui kalau dia memang sangat berbahaya…_ '

"Beka" mataku terfokus pada sosok Fairy yang terbang di sebelah Katsuki, tatapan matanya begitu dingin dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bersahabat. Di sampingnya, Katsuki hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi senyumnya tidak kontras dengan sorot matanya yang dingin dan warna iris ke-emas-an yang menyala –menatap sosok di sebelahku, Viktor yang berkeringat dingin dan bergetar.

"Yu –Yuuri! Aku bisa jelaska –"

"Yurio, kamu mau tidur bersamaku malam ini?"

"ide bagus, aku juga sedang tidak ada selera untuk tidur bersama si _**tukang selingkuh**_ yang ada di sana"

"fufu, aku yakin si _**tukang selingkuh**_ lebih nyaman tidur di sofa untuk malam ini"

Aku bisa merasakan kalau jantungku terasa di tembus oleh panah yang bertuliskan _tukang selingkuh_. Begitu juga dengan si _Elf_ yang ada di sebelahku, dia meremas baju bagian depannya dengan wajah kesakitan "Yuuri!" dia bahkan merengek dengan wajah memelas. _Eeew_.

Sosok Yuri dan Katsuki menatap kami dengan pandangan dingin, lalu memalingkan wajah mereka, pergi dan menghilang dari balik pintu Lab, bersamaan dengan Phichit yang mengeret Seung Gil keluar. Menyisakan Minami yang menatap kami dengan pandangan kasihan, lalu pergi mengikuti Phichit –setelah menutup pintu Lab dengan pelan.

Tidak bisa di percaya… di hari pertama aku berpacaran dengan Yurachka, di hari pertama itu pula status kami terancam putus.

"ini semua salahmu, Viktor"

"uhk!"

"aku harap kamu BOTAK dari kepala sampai kaki!"

"uhg!"

Tidak mempedulikan Viktor yang merengek tentang terkena damage atau semacamnya, aku pergi meninggalkan si _Elf_ -sialan dan mengejar Yuri.

* * *

Note from Author :

*yes! Tepat sekali! Di FF ini, Umur Yuuri : 23 tahun dan Otabek : 27 (tingginya Otabek, menyamai tingginya Yuuri), kenapa? Karena dari chapter 2, Otabek sudah berumur 17 tahum , lalu Yurio sudah hampir 1 abad dan Viktor sudah… 3? Mungikin… bangsa Fairy dan Elf memang selalu panjang umur :v maaf kalau kurang spesifik di chapter sebelumnya.

See you soon (^w^)9


End file.
